Sex and Cigarettes
by dickard23
Summary: Mamoru left for America cutting off all contact with Usagi. Heartbroken, she tries to find her own path for the future knowing her daughter and Crystal Tokyo are in jeopardy. A man from her past throws everything into flux. Also the Starlights are on Earth looking for their princess. Will they find her and love? What does Galaxia have to do with all of this? Drama, fluff, and angst
1. Chapter 1

Sex and Cigarettes

Unlike my last Usagi x Diamond story, this one has more angst, drama, and evil intentions but a happy ending (for some). It will be smutty and fluffy too, and I hope you all enjoy.

The senshi are 16 and in high school. Mamoru is 22. I know; he's a creeper.

* * *

Usagi tried not to cry as Mamoru got on his plane for America. She knew he'd just think of her as a baby, but she was going to miss him so much.

**Last Night**

"Don't go," Usagi whimpered as she hugged him.

"Usako, this is my chance to make a difference."

"You're going to be a king. I think you'll make all the difference in the world."

"I know, but I want to be able to help people now. Crystal Tokyo isn't going to happen for some time. You aren't ready to become a Queen now."

"If I were, would you stay?"

He kissed her forehead. "We'll have Skype and phone calls. I'll come home for the breaks. It will be like no time before I'm back."

Usagi knew that was a lie, but she nodded.

**Present**

She watched his plane take off. He was really gone. He really left her, again. He promised he wouldn't leave her again after they got back together. She hoped it was true. She should have known it wasn't. Would he leave once they formed Crystal Tokyo? Once, she had known that his love for her was true and everlasting? Now, she wasn't sure what she knew.

She went home telling herself she wasn't going to cry, but it was a lie. She cried all morning and into the afternoon before she got Rei's text. "Senshi meeting 5PM."

Usagi didn't want to go, but she knew Rei would give her a new one if she skipped it, so she appeared anyway.

"You're only five minutes late," Rei snapped at her.

"Maybe your watch is fast," she muttered as she stepped inside.

"I only have 5:00 on my watch," Makoto said.

Was Rei's watch fast?

Ami told them about the youma she had seen on her way to the library this morning. "I transformed and went to defeat it, but it disappeared."

"Did you get a good look?" Makoto questioned.

"No. I just saw red hair; well the tips were red. I think it was dyed or something."

"That's not much to go on," Luna commented. She had come from Minako's. She had a date with Artemis earlier that day.

Usagi was finding it hard to focus. Without Mamoru, she felt weak.

"Are you awake Odango-atama?" Rei hissed at her.

"Yes," she said drearily.

"Are you sick?" Minako questioned.

Yes. Lovesick.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and it's been a long day."

"What have you been doing?" Luna questioned.

Usagi didn't want to say she had been crying. She didn't answer at all.

"We'll have to keep our eyes out for this youma," Makoto said.

"We should focus on public gatherings," said Artemis. "If the youma are after people's energy, then they will be drawn towards large events."

"Or even if they're looking for a specific person," Ami added.

As the girls talked, Usagi thought this was a waste of time. They knew almost nothing. They hadn't even caught the youma doing anything and who knows if it will come back anytime soon.

She stared at the wall of the shrine. She wished she could just teleport out of here.

* * *

Once the meeting was adjourned, Minako offered to walk home with Usagi.

Something's wrong, and if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to, but I want you to know, I'll listen no matter what it is."

Usagi started to tear up. "Mamoru left me today."

Minako gasped. "I can't believe we all forgot. You must be reeling right now."

Usagi nodded. "I didn't want to look weak, so I didn't say anything."

"Loving someone isn't weak," Minako hugged her. "I should know."

"Even if he doesn't love you as much."

"You don't think that."

"He's always leaving me. When we lost our memories, I got mine back way before he did. He was about to get with another girl before he suddenly remembered. He broke up with me over a fucking dream!"

Sailor V was shocked at her language.

"Forgive me, but I endure so much for him and all I want is for him to be there for me, for once, but if he is, it's only as Tuxedo Kamen. I wonder if he just thinks of himself as my bodyguard and not my lover."

"Let's go get some hot chocolate."

They went to Motoki's and got hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream.

Motoki could tell when his friend was down. He brought a bowl of ice cream with two spoons, "on the house."

"Thanks," Usagi said.

"Anytime, Usagi."

Minako had no idea Usagi had been so pessimistic about her relationship. It made sense, but Usagi was always one to think with her heart and not her head. Hearing her contemplating things was depressing.

"I wish there was something I could do."

"You're here. That counts." Minako was here, and she's not in love with Usagi.

Minako kept her arm around her. I hope Mamoru gets his head out of his ass someday! Usagi deserves so much more.

* * *

It was an 11 hour flight from Japan to California. Add two hours for getting to the airport before his flight was to leave. Add another hour for getting through customs and getting his stuff. Add another hour to get him to his new apartment.

It was a 16 hour time difference, so by the time he got home it was 5AM California time, but 9PM his time. He had flown first class, so he had a massage and plenty of meals. He was still exhausted. He decided to sleep in and he'd probably wake up around noon.

He had a nice apartment. It was only a one bedroom, but it had a large living room and new appliances. It was fancy for a med student, especially one that came from humble beginnings, but he didn't have to pay for it himself.

It was 9AM when there was a knock on his door. He opened it to be met with ruby red lips. She kicked the door behind her as he led her to the bed. It was automatic, instinctual if you will. He knew every curve on her lovely body. He took off her clothing in moments. No amount of fatigue could stop him from this.

She reciprocated his movements, taking his clothes off before he flipped on top of her. His lips hit her neck. "It was hell being without you."

"It was barely a whole day," she laughed.

"Well, it was one day too long."

He started to grind against her. Soon he was hard.

He was only average sized, but his enthusiasm was leaps and bounds over the average male. He had lots of energy, and all of it would be hers.

She put a long, lean leg over him. He reached up to thrust into her. She groaned as he started to buck his hips back and forth.

Gaia was a goddess. She was gorgeous with her creamy skin, ruby red eyes, and beautiful reddish blond hair. She was a woman. Usagi was just a girl, a sweet one, but way too immature for Mamoru's tastes. It was getting hader and harder to hide his lover from her. She kept trying to spend time with him. His "med school" was the perfect excuse to get out of her prying eyes. Now, he could have Gaia as much as he could before this dreaded Crystal Tokyo. If only he could find his way out of it.

"OH MAMORU!" she whimpered. He loved hearing her cry for him. He thrusted harder and faster, showing off his athleticism before flipping her over, so she was on top.

"Ride me!" He loved that she took control. She rode him like a bucking bronco. Clearly, she had a decent amount of experience before they got together. There's something ego-satisfying about being a girl's first, but at the end of the day, he wanted a woman to fuck and he had it. He'd get to Usagi's cherry, eventually.

He kept going until he came deep inside of her. He fell back onto the bed, his energy drained.

* * *

Usagi called Mamoru to tell him she missed him. She waited until it was 7PM his time since she figured he had a long flight, even though it was 3AM her time. He didn't answer. She left a message.

When he didn't call her back, she tried the next day and the day after that. Why was he ignoring her?

She had been checking her e-mail and Skype and nothing. Finally, she asked Motoki, "Have you heard from Mamo-chan?"

"No. He hasn't called you."

"No. I called three times. There's no e-mail or Skype or instant messenger."

"How weird?" One day he could understand for fatigue, but three. "I'll see if I can get ahold of him."

"Thanks Motoki." Hopefully, he could find his friend.

Motoki did call him at 2PM, and he didn't get an answer. He also tried Skype and sending an e-mail.

"Yo Mamoru,

Your girlfriend is worried about her. Call her and don't be a dick. She should have heard from you by now.

Motoki

He didn't even get an answer. Two days later, he told Usagi. "He didn't respond to my call or e-mail."

Usagi was really starting to worry. He might ignore her for being "childish" but why would he ignore Motoki.

"Should I call the police?"

Motoki didn't know. "I think five days is long enough to file a missing persons report in the states."

Usagi consulted Minako first.

"You haven't heard anything?"

"And neither has Motoki," Usagi cried. "What if something happened to him?"

Minako hugged her. "Want me to call with you?"

Usagi nodded. They found a non-emergency number for the LAPD and called.

"Hello, Officer?"

"I'm Officer Jenkins."

"Officer Jenkins, Hi. My name is Minako Aino. I'm calling with my friend Usagi Tsukino. Her boyfriend moved to Los Angeles and was supposed to arrive five days ago, but we haven't been able to get ahold of him. We're worried there might be foul play."

The officer wasn't so sure about that. A lot of times, guys were just ignoring their girlfriends. "Did they have a lovers' quarrel?"

"No, and his best friend can't reach him either."

The officer sighed. "We can do a wellness check, but unless there's a roommate or someone to let us inside, our options are limited."

"I understand. He lives on 600 N Sepulveda Bvld."

"We'll send out a patrolman."

An hour later, a beat cop knocked on the door.

Gaia answered the door. "Hello officer, may I help you?"

"Yes. I came to check in on a Ma-mo-ru Chi-ba." He totally butchered the pronunciation.

"Oh he lives here, but he's out for the moment. Is there anything I can help with?"

"His girlfriend reported him missing. I just wanted to make sure he's breathing or whatever."

"Oh," she blushed. "Yeah, he was supposed to dump her for me. He must have forgot."

The officer felt bad. "I'll tell her he was at work."

"School He's a student."

The officer reported to his superior who wasn't surprised that the guy was a cad. Usagi sounded sweet. He couldn't tell her that. Instead he said, "the officer heard from his neighbor that he went to orientation."

"But why hasn't he called me?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't speak to him directly, so I don't know."

Usagi was heartbroken. She would have been if something had happened to him, but nothing was wrong made her feel really awful. "Thank you for your time."

She started crying so hard she was trembling. She just buried her face in the pillow, wanting it all to go away.

* * *

When Minako came to check the next day, she was livid to hear that Mamoru was so inconsiderate. "I have half a mind to fly over there and slap the shit out of him!"

Usagi was stunned by her language.

"Sorry, I'm really mad at him."

"I just feel like dirt. Am I not worthy of love? Why couldn't he just text me so I know he's okay."

Minako hugged her. "You're the most worthy of us all. Don't doubt yourself for a second over this jerk."

Usagi asked Minako to keep this between them.

Minako (reluctantly) agreed.

Usagi was humiliated.

* * *

The future Queen was walking home alone, she wasn't up for hanging out with the girls right now, when she saw a man leaning on a building smoking.

"That's bad for you," she told him.

He dropped it and stomped on it. "No one told me."

Usagi was about to ask him if he had gone to school, but she realized he was being sarcastic. "Why waste money on cancer?"

He laughed. "You a doctor or something?"

She started to cry.

He frowned. "Did you lose someone to lung cancer or something?"

"My boyfriend left me to go to med school, and he won't call me back. He's been gone over a week."

The boy handed her a handkerchief. "He didn't call you once?"

"Not since he left. I waved him off, and he won't respond to my calls or e-mails. I even sent the police because I thought he had met foul play."

Damn. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it sounds like he dumped you and instead of being a man and telling you before he left, he just got a new phone."

Usagi had already realized this, but hearing a stranger say it was so much worse. She started to sob.

He hugged her. "There, there. You're so pretty, and you seem like a sweetheart. I'm sure you can find a better boyfriend who's in this country."

But she's supposed to marry him and form Crystal Tokyo. "I must look stupid crying on you. I don't even know you."

"Don't worry. The strangers walking by don't realize I don't know you. I'm Diamond by the way."

"Usagi." The girl frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I knew a man named Diamond. He looked like you, but he died."

"When did he die?"

"About six months ago."

"How odd? I don't remember anything before last month."

"What?"

"I woke up in my apartment, and I don't know how I got there. I didn't know my own name or how I even got the apartment. I had to check my own male to learn my name. Apparently, I'm a bartender."

"How is that possible?"

"Don't know. I went to the doctor. I didn't show any brain damage. He thought it might be PTSD or something weird."

Usagi looked at his face. "Do you think you could be the Diamond I knew, reincarnated?"

He shrugged. "It makes about much sense as anything the doctors told me."

They ended up going to his apartment. He wanted to shower and change before he had to go to work.

Usagi called her parents and said she was eating dinner with a friend, which was true, sort of.

Diamond came out of the shower and Usagi blushed. He had a perfect body, big pecs, very defined abs, and nice biceps. He was tall and lean still but he was cut.

"Like what you see?" he said with a cocky smile.

"Like I would date a smoker."

"That's prejudiced!"

"Aren't we all?"

He chuckled. "I like you Usagi."

They ate at the bar before his shift.

"These duck pancakes are so good!"

"I know, right," he said as he ate his pork bun. He alternated between getting the pork buns and the duck dish.

She had never really hung out in a bar before. She was actually underage.

"So what is your specialty?"

"I usually make a drink called the fallen lady, but I'll make up a new one for you."

"Really?"

Before his shift started, he poured a drink of rum, lime, Cointreau and club soda. He garnished it with a raspberry.

"What do you call this?"

"Forget that stupid bastard."

Usagi laughed. She had never laughed about her plight with Mamoru but it felt good. She was bitter and angry, but she still felt good. She took a sip. "This tastes good!" It didn't take her long to finish it.

He could tell she didn't drink much and her next drink was just water.

It was crowded for a Thursday, but this only meant more tips for Diamond. He managed to do quite well for himself. He took out a twenty and put it in the register.

"What's that for?"

"Your drinks," he laughed.

"Oh I would have bought them."

"Nonsense," he told her.

They argued but he refused to take her money.

He walked her home and she kissed him at the door. It was just a peck but she said, "if you want me to ever date you, then you'll have to stop smoking."

He turned pink, not expecting the kiss but he liked it just the same.

"Are you worth it?"

"You know I am," she said teasingly as she went into her home.

He looked at her ass as she walked away. God she looked sexy. He knew he just met her but he had to hit that. He would not rest until he found her riding his cock.

He left before he did something stupid and went home.

* * *

Kenji was not impressed that Usagi stayed out so late on a school night.

"Where does that girl go?"

Ikuko knew she was a good girl. "She's been so depressed lately. Maybe she just needed a day off."

Usagi woke up late on Friday. The alcohol didn't help her cause. She managed to get herself to school seconds before the bell. She just missed detention.

Ami was worried about her. "You look frazzled."

"Just had to rush," Usagi slinked into her seat.

The other girls noticed her depression, but that seemed to be gone. Now she was just spacy.

Rei wanted to stage an intervention. "We have to get her to talk about what is wrong with her."

Makoto agreed. "We can't help until we know what's wrong and she's been acting really weird lately."

Ami pondered. "I know she doesn't like the beginning of the school year, but this is really bad."

Minako stayed silent.

Rei noticed. "Did she tell you?"

Minako only said, "I promised not to tell."

"Bullshit!" Makoto yelled.

"How come she went to you?" Rei questioned.

"I went to her."

"What is this, some kind of dumb blonde secret?" Rei folded her arms.

Minako frowned. "Won't work. You can't bait me into telling."

"Can we guess?" Makoto tried.

Minako shook her head.

Ami wondered, "maybe we should see if she'll talk to us."

They decided that Makoto would try. She approached Usagi after school.

"Hey Usagi."

"Hey Mako-chan. What's up."

"We haven't seen much of you lately."

"I know," Usagi admitted. "And I should have said something. I wasn't in a good mood."

"Oh that's okay. You know we're always here for you."

Except for when you aren't. "I know. I'm feeling much better now."

"Did you want to go to Motoki's after school?"

"You bet!"

Rei was disappointed. "She didn't tell you?"

"But she's going out with us. That's progress, right?"

"Maybe she'll talk now that she's feeling better," Ami suggested.

Rei sighed.

They got to the arcade and Usagi got a chocolate milkshake, "with whipped cream and extra sprinkles please!"

* * *

"I'm glad to see you back, and I'm sorry Mamoru was such an asshole."

Usagi blushed. She hadn't told the other girls.

"What did he do?" Makoto questioned.

Usagi looked down. "He didn't call me."

"What?"

"He didn't call me," she said louder.

"You got all depressed because he missed one phone call?"

Usagi didn't appreciate Rei's condescending attitude. "He hasn't called me since he moved to America two weeks ago."

Ami's eyes got big. "I forgot he moved. No wonder you were so upset."

"He hasn't called at all?" Makoto questioned.

"No, and I tried leaving voicemails, e-mails and Motoki called him before I called the police. They contacted him and said he was fine. He just decided to dump me by ignoring me. I spent ten days missing him like crazy before I finally accepted that I just got dumped."

Rei was stunned. She felt like such a bitch right now. She hugged her friend. "Why didn't you tell us he was such a tool?" She wanted to punch his balls.

"I felt stupid. I clearly loved him more than he loved me."

Minako finally spoke. "He was the only dumb one."

Rei vowed to kick his ass whenever he showed his nasty looking face in Japan.

"His face isn't nasty looking," Ami corrected.

"It will be when I'm done with him!"

She and Makoto talked on end about how they were going to make him suffer.

Usagi just wanted, "not to talk about him anymore. I need to focus on me for once." She had put way too much into this relationship.

* * *

Minako felt terrible for her friend. Usagi deserved so much better than that asshole. She was so distracted by her friend's plight that she didn't' even realize that she ran straight into another person.

"I'm sorry. I was not looking where I was going," she admitted.

"Neither was I. I kind of got distracted by this manga."

"Do you always read manga while you walk?"

"Only if I have a new Sailor V. I'm Sapphire."

"Minako." She frowned. "Wait, I thought you died."

"You know me. I don't really know who I am."

"What?"

They started to talk in a coffee shop. "I lost my memories. The doctors don't know why, and I only remember the last month or so. I don't know anything about my past."

"Well, I know that you had a brother, who I thought also died, but maybe he didn't. His name was Diamond."

Sapphire shrugged. "We must have weird parents if they named us after jewels. That's usually a girl thing."

Minako laughed. "I guess it is."

She couldn't reveal her identity yet, so she had to keep the information about him limited. They talked about other things and they decided to go to a movie on Saturday.

"I can't wait," Sapphire said as he took her home. He had a date and he is one step closer to figuring out who he is. He just needs to find his brother. How many Diamonds can there be?

* * *

The next day, Sapphire did find Diamond Black's phone number. He just had to pay $10 to some shady website to get it.

He made the call and said, "I know this must sound weird, but I think I'm your brother."

"Are you Sapphire?"

"You know?"

"I met this girl who thinks I'm reincarnated or something. She said I had a brother."

"Me too."

"Usagi?"

"No. Minako."

"Well, did you want to get pancakes or something?"

"I love pancakes!"

They went to a diner and each got the big boy stack of pancakes with butter, syrup, bacon and hash browns.

"We like the same food," Sapphire commented as he reached for the sriracha.

"What do you do?"

"I'm an artist apparently. I got some check for a painting I don't remember well, painting."

"I don't remember becoming a bartender, but allegedly, I did."

"Can you make drinks?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I can paint. I haven't tried yet."

Diamond explained how he met Usagi. "She chastised me over smoking."

"Well it does give you nasty breath."

"Someone gave me one for free and I didn't remember not smoking so I started."

"Maybe you should quit."

"She said she wouldn't date me unless I quit."

"Another reason."

"But she just got dumped. I probably won't be able to date her for a month anyway." So I can keep smoking for like another two weeks.

"You're going to smoke longer since you have to wait anyway?"

"Why not?"

"That's dumb."

"So. I don't remember being smart!"

The brothers laughed.

They agreed to meet again in a few days. Hopefully, their new ladies would help them remember their old lives.

* * *

That night, Sapphire had his date with Minako. He got to her house at seven wearing a blue button down shirt and black jeans.

Minako wore a pink dress.

"You look lovely," Sapphire told her.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Shall we?"

They took the subway to the movie theatre.

Sapphire bought the tickets. She offered to split it and he said, "it's bad enough I can't afford a car. I wouldn't have asked you on a date if I couldn't afford the movie tickets."

She chuckled. "You're silly."

She got the popcorn, while he was in the bathroom, so he couldn't object, and then they went to see The Perks of Being a Wallflower.

It was secretly the kind of movie Sapphire would watch and not tell his brother he actually liked.

They held hands most of the movie. Minako was surprised that he was paying attention. He would laugh and smile in such a charming way. After the movie was over, she leaned in close, "What now?"

"Want to make out until they make us leave?"

She laughed and kissed him. His lips tasted like soda. His mouth was hot and his tongue was big. She teased it with her smaller tongue and her fingers went in his hair. He pulled her on his lap. She was so beautiful and she was sweet. He felt like he was in love.

The usher eventually kicked them out, and he walked her home.

"Can we go out again next week?" he asked her.

"Yes," Minako said. "I'd like that." She felt so happy right now. He was perfect.

Usagi and Diamond, however, were texting back and forth instead of meeting up in person.

"I gotta go to work," he said to her

"What's stopping you?"

"Ur distracting."

"Aren't u a grown man?"

"Ouch!"

She sent an emoticon with a tongue sticking out.

He sent one of a funny face.

"Bye, so I don't distract you."

He texted her on his break and when he got home. She watched movies on her couch, but she had her phone in hand. She spoke to him more tonight than she had Mamoru in probably a month, which included the week and a half they had together before he left. Man her relationship sucked ass. Fuck Crystal Tokyo.

* * *

Luna hadn't even noticed they broke up until Artemis said something about it. "I can't believe Mamoru dumped Usagi like that!"

"WHAT?''

"You didn't hear. He just got a new phone."

Luna shrieked. "He can't do that! He'll ruin the future!"

She sprinted home where Usagi was actually doing homework. "Hey Luna!"

"When were you going to tell me about Mamoru?"

Usagi shrugged. "You were happy with Artemis. I didn't want to intrude."

"You should have told me to come home. What about the future?"

Usagi shrugged. "I can't follow him to America, and even if I had that kind of money, what do I say? He knows about the future."

That was unfortunately right on point. "But what about Chibiusa?"

Usagi looked sad. "I hope I can make her with the crystal."

That was a possibility. "Me too," Luna said, even though she needed Crystal Tokyo to happen.

* * *

On Tuesday, Diamond and Sapphire met for a drink at his work.

"What's the fallen lady?"

"Dark chocolate syrup, Chambord, rum and bitters, and shaken with ice."

"Sounds good. I'll get that."

Diamond made the drink.

Sapphire took a sip.

"How did your date go?"

Sapphire did a thumb up before he put his drink down. "Awesome."

"Movie make out?"

"Yeah and the movie didn't have Patrick Dempsey or someone like Matthew McConaughey."

"Did it have any hot girls?"

"Emma Watson."

"She's more cute than hot, but it could be a lot worse."

"Yeah, I like girls who are curvier, like Minako."

"Oh Usagi's a perfect ten." Diamond had all kind of lewd thoughts for what he would do to that perfect body.

Sapphire had an idea. "If they each knew us, maybe they know each other too."

"Yeah. We should try to meet with them this weekend."

Sapphire asked Minako if she wanted to meet his brother.

"Sure, that sounds fun."

"And he's bringing some girl he likes."

"Okay."

* * *

Rei suggested they all go out on Friday.

Usagi was busy. "Sorry, I promised a friend I'd meet her brother."

"What?"

"Naru's brother is new in town and she wanted em to meet him."

"How is her brother new in town?" Rei asked.

"He's her half-brother. His father has an ex-wife from before he married Naru's mother, so he didn't grow up in Tokyo."

"I didn't know that," Ami said.

"There was infidelity," Usagi whispered, "so she didn't want to tell people."

"Oh," everyone said quietly.

Usagi couldn't believe they all bought that bullshit.

"I have a date," Minako said eventually. "But maybe another time."

Neither Minako nor Usagi knew the other girl was hiding something from the other senshi until Friday. They ran into each other outside a pizzeria.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi questioned.

"My date and you're meeting Naru's brother."

"Yeah."

This was so awkward. They went inside, just to see their guys at the same table.

"Usagi,"

"Minako."

The girls looked at each other, oh shit.

"You're dating Sapphire?"

"You and Diamond."

"They do know each other," Sapphire told his brother.

The two girls said they needed the bathroom.

"How come you didn't tell me Diamond was alive?"

"You didn't tell me about Sapphire?"

"Okay, I thought the girls would give me a hard time because he used to be Black Moon Clan."

"I was worried about that and about Crystal Tokyo."

"Ooh!" Minako said. "Well how does Diamond treat you?"

"Great. He texts me, and pays attention to me when we hang out and drives me home without complaining about gas prices."

Minako was sad that this was such a revelation to her friend. "Well, Sapphire's great too."

"I need more time before I tell the girls."

"Me too!"

"They went back out there."

"What was your secret meeting about?" Diamond questioned.

"We can't tell or it wouldn't be a secret," Usagi teased.

"Oh burn."

Sapphire rolled his eyes. "What toppings do you like?"


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next month, Minako and Sapphire got more serious about their relationship. She would come over after school while he was painting. He was doing one of her.

"You are a goddess," he told her.

It was true.

She smiled. "You're pretty good yourself."

He really wanted to do a nude painting of her. He was afraid, however, she'd dump him for suggesting it. Instead he kissed her. "You make me so happy."

Minako was already thinking about having sex with him. She confided in Usagi.

"The way he looks at me and holds me in his arms. He looks at me like he wants to ravish me right there and it makes me so hot!"

Usagi groaned. "Diamond drives me wild." They weren't even together yet. They still hadn't had a kiss other than that night, but he takes her out to the park and hands her flowers. He holds her when they watch movies on his couch. She stops by his bar and he makes her drinks. "He's just so sexy, and he has this cocky, you know I'm good, thing about him."

Minako sighed. "Why are they so irresistible?"

"I know. In his last life, he was obsessed with me, but now I am craving him."

Minako knew she should show self-control, but it was so hard.

* * *

Two months after they met, Diamond finally asked Usagi on a date. "I wanted to ask you earlier, but I had to make sure you weren't still pining over jerk-face." It would crush him if she were still waiting for that guy.

Usagi frowned, but then she smiled. "I understand and even though I was ready, my friends would have been all on my case for moving on too quickly."

"So we can go out?"

"Yes."

"Since we've seen enough movies together, how about I take you on a different kind of date."

"I'd like that." She pecked him again. "I'm glad you quit."

He quit a month ago. Well, for the week before that, he only smoked in front of her to get on her nerves.

That Friday, Minako and Usagi both had dates. They pre-emptively scheduled a sleepover for Saturday at Rei's, so no one would try to meet up with them on Friday.

They felt bad about lying, but their friends were too judgmental sometimes. They had to hide this, just for a little while longer.

* * *

Minako went to Sapphire's apartment. He pulled her into a kiss and they made it to his couch.

"You're so gorgeous," he told her as she straddled his hips.

She moaned as he rubbed her back with his fingertips.

He inched his way down her back and put his hands on her butt. He's done this before but usually at the end of the night, not the beginning. This time, he also squeezed.

"OOH!" she cooed.

"I want you so badly," he confessed. He was on fire.

She looked in his eyes. She wanted him too. She pressed her lips to his and thrusted her hips against him.

They went back and forth, using the other for friction before Sapphire stopped. "If we keep going, I'm going to make a mess."

Minako moaned. "I need more."

He looked in her eyes. He kissed her as he yanked off her panties. He moved his hand up her thigh and began to rub her wetness.

"OH FUCK!" She bit his neck.

He held her up with one arm as he used his fingers to tease her. She was molten like lava, and it was glorious.

She started to whimper. His other hand moved up to the swell of her breast and squeezed.

"OOH SAPPHIRE!"

He bit her lower lip, chewing on it as he drove her over the edge. She shrieked before she gushed and covered him in her wetness.

He held her afterwards. "How was that?"

"Amazing," she breathed.

He finished himself off in the bathroom. He wondered if she would have touched him, but when she didn't volunteer, he didn't want to pressure her.

* * *

Usagi hoped they were going to dinner.

"We are, but not first."

She pouted. He took her …

"Roller skating?"

"Yes." He wanted to have fun and do something playful.

She got her blades on. "I haven't done this in years?"

He laughed. "Hold my hand."

She was a bit klutzy at first, but he caught her every time she fell. Mamoru would have made her feel stupid.

Diamond smiled and said, "you'll be a pro in no time."

She kept her arms around him as they skated around the ring. They met in the middle when he kissed her, slowly and gently. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. Her boldness turned him on. He grabbed her ass. He had to have her.

This is moving fast, Usagi realized as she felt his hands on her butt. She wanted it though. She wanted him to ravish her. She broke the kiss. "Maybe we should eat."

Right. He's moving way too fast for her, but he was so horny. How could he not be with her perfect eyes, smile, lips, and amazing body? He could any man leave her. Mamoru must be gay or something.

He took her out for cheeseburgers. She got the double bacon and cheddar. He loved her appetite. "There's nothing better than a girl who can eat a double burger."

She chuckled. "My ex would complain my diet cost to much."

"Well, he's stupid."

* * *

Gaia's plan was working. She managed to steal Mamoru away from Usagi. What was a princess to do without her prince? The wicked woman smiled. She would bring down Sailor Moon.

The plan was foolproof. Usagi's power came from her heart. Break her heart and she was nothing. Attack her while she was down. All she needed was to get Mamoru to propose to her and come back as his fiancée. She'd crush her.

"Come back to bed," Mamoru whined.

"Yes, Love."

She was wearing a silk negligee. She wasn't as buxom as the rabbit, but unlike that naïve girl, Gaia knew exactly what to do with her body.

Mamoru roughly pulled her onto his hips. "Ride my cock."

"I love it when you're nasty," she said with a fake smile.

He didn't notice. "I know," he said with a smirk.

She undid his pants and started to rub against him. She'd always make him wait a little bit. He also didn't seem to realize that girls don't get ready instantly.

He held her ass as she rode him. This was all he needed. Fuck med school. He couldn't believe Usagi was dumb enough to think he was wasting his time or money on American med school. What a joke!

* * *

After their meal, Diamond took Usagi back to her house. Her parents weren't home yet. Shingo was at a sleepover.

Usagi invited him in.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to get her in trouble.

"Sure," she said. She didn't care what her parents had to say about it.

He went up to her room where Luna was sleeping. Usagi didn't even think about her when she fell on her bed.

"Kiss me," she said.

He grinned. He pushed her down on the bed and hovered over her. If he had more honor, he would stay downstairs on her couch, somewhere he was unlike to try and fuck her. This was their first date. In his defense, he was horny enough to fuck her on the couch without a care for when her parents came home, so maybe it didn't make any difference.

He started kissing her neck and grinding against her. "You're so sexy," he hissed.

He always told her how beautiful and sexy she was. Mamoru never did. She moaned as the friction started to get to her.

She arched her back, pushing her breasts towards him. He leaned forward, kissing her cleavage.

Luna woke up to see a man on top of Usagi. What the HELL?

He covered Usagi's lips with his and she started to take off his shirt. She broke the kiss to get it off his head when her cat hissed.

"Is that Luna?"

"Yes. She's a bit cranky."

Luna hissed loudly.

"Maybe she needs to eat?"

Good idea. Usagi picked her up and tossed her out the room. "She has an automatic feeder." She does, but Luna was not impressed.

USAGI BETTER NOT DO WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE WANTS TO DO.

Before they could get into the same rhythm, her parents came home.

Diamond climbed out the window. Next time, he was bringing her to his place.

Usagi tried to just go to bed, but Luna demanded an explanation.

"WHO WAS THAT?"

"He's my boyfriend," Usagi admitted.

"What?"

"I met him after Mamoru dumped me, and we were just friends at first, but then he asked me out, and I think I'm in love with him."

Luna gasped. "You can't be! Crystal Tokyo!"

"I know," Usagi said irritated. She isn't that stupid. "But Mamoru never made me feel this way?"

"Like you're in heat?"

"Well yeah."

Luna grunted.

"But it's more than that. Mamoru always treated me like a child. He'd make fun of my grades and my hair. He always assumed I didn't understand the books he was reading or the words he'd use. He'd text or read when I'd come over to visit him. He was actually a pretty awful boyfriend."

Luna didn't know that.

"I wouldn't have dated him at all if I hadn't been told he was my destiny. I tried my best, but he never treated me well. He broke up with me instead of telling me about his nightmares. He had a fake girlfriend just to hurt me. If anything he made my relationship with Chibiusa worse. Instead of supporting me when I tried to teach her appropriate ground rules, he'd join in when she mocked me. What kind of co-parent is that? I can't say anything good about him."

Luna fainted.

Usagi went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the feline consulted her boyfriend. "What do we do?"

"She has a new boyfriend?"

"And she basically told me she never wants to date Mamoru again, and he's a sucky lover."

Artemis sighed. "She hasn't told the girls."

"She wouldn't have told me if I hadn't seen her dry humping him on her bed."

"Oh."

Artemis told Minako who already knew.

"Mamoru treated her really badly. I didn't know until the end because she buried it down. She didn't want to look weak in front of the other senshi."

Artemis looked sad.

"Now she's happy and with a guy who cares about her. I know it wasn't planned, but she deserves to find love."

She needs it.

Artemis agreed. "We'll have to think of something."

* * *

That night, the girls made their way to Rei's.

Rei was shooing away Yuuichirou.

"But I'll wear a nightgown if I can stay."

"Bye Yuuichirou!" She shoved him out the door.

The girls arrived and they were all ready for the latest gossip.

"What about this guy you're dating?" Makoto asked Minako.

"He's so great. I think he might be the one."

"You want to marry him?" Rei questioned.

"I don't know about that. I meant my first lover."

"You're gonna give up the v-card?" Makoto asked. Her friend has done everything but sex.

"I think so."

"When can we meet this guy?" Rei questioned.

Usagi frowned. If they met him, they'd learn about Diamond.

"Soon?"

"You always say soon!"

"Okay, maybe in like two weeks." Sorry Usagi.

The girls went on about some guy Rei saw at the mall that she thought was cute.

Usagi realized that she had to tell her Diamond who she was. If she didn't, he wouldn't understand when her friends flipped out. "Hey Diamond, can you come over. There's stuff about your past I want to tell you."

Diamond wondered what she hadn't said already. When he got there, she told him, "this involves Sapphire and Minako too, but I had to tell you myself."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything from the beginning, but I would have had to tell you a secret about me, and I wasn't ready yet."

"No matter what it is, it will be okay," he told her.

"First, I'll get to the news about you. In your last life, you came from the Black Moon."

"What's the Black Moon?"

"It's apart of the Negaverse, where youma come from."

"Youma are real?"

"Yes and you and your brother were manipulated into doing bad things by this guy named Wiseman. He killed you and Sapphire for turning on him and trying to be good. You died saving me. Anyway, I destroyed Wiseman afterwards and I assumed you were gone until you came back. I didn't tell you because I would have had to explain who I am. I'm Sailor Moon."

"What?" He was sure she was a myth.

"Yes, and you had travelled from the future to this timeline so you could kidnap me because you were obsessed with my future self."

"You're Sailor Moon?" He was still stuck there.

"Yes, and Minako is Sailor V."

"My brother is with … who?"

"I know it sounds crazy but …" Usagi heard a youma. "I have to fight. Moon Cosmic Power Make Up," she yelled as she ran out the house, transforming into Sailor Moon right in front of her confused and slightly skeptical boyfriend. He stammered as she changed and bolted after her when she ran out the door.

Down the street, a youma had a little old woman she was trying to rob. "In the name of love and justice, I will punish you."

The youma was dark and ghost like, looking like Gengar from Pokémon. He laughed and dropped the old woman to charge at Sailor Moon.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" She split the youma in two. It seemed surprised to die, like it thought she would mess up or something.

She got the old woman home.

Diamond saw the whole thing. "You're Sailor Moon."

"Yes, I am."

"And I was sort of evil before."

"You were more tricked than evil, but in the future, I had purified everyone's souls, but you refused, so I banished you from Crystal Tokyo."

"What's Crystal Tokyo?"

She had so much to teach him. She explained how she and her stupid ex were supposed to use their crystals to make a perfect world, Crystal Tokyo.

"Do you have to marry him?" he questioned because that would really suck.

"No," Usagi told him, "but in the future we had a daughter. I don't know what will happen to her."

Diamond hugged her. "I'm sorry he was such a cad." How could he abandon a child?

"Me too, but Chibiusa deserves a better father, whatever timeline she's in."

* * *

Minako had a date with Sapphire. He was showing her an art collection that he got into for free because he had a painting in the museum.

"This is gorgeous," she told him as they got inside. The room was newly renovated, the paintings were all expertly light, and the room was mostly empty since this was a "closed" hour. It was only closed to the public, not to artists like himself and his guests.

He grinned. "I'm glad you like it."

"Show me your work!"

He laughed.

He took her to a painting of a little girl with blond hair.

"She's too young for you," Minako teased.

"I was hoping that if I had a daughter, she would look like her."

"She looks like me," Minako said.

"I know. I imagine she would take after her mother."

Her heart fluttered.

They got champagne as they wandered around the exhibits, seeing things from Van Gogh to Dali. They had art from every continent. Over forty countries were represented. It was so worldly.

"We should get dinner," Sapphire said.

"I'm starving!"

They got to an Italian eatery a few blocks away and he got pasta while she got pork chops.

He loved her appetite.

They ate under candlelight, as they spoke.

"My friends keep asking to meet you."

"Why haven't you introduced me then?"

"I want you all to myself."

He grinned. "I'm a one woman man."

"That's not what I meant," she snorted. "They will have questions. They knew your past life and it wasn't all so great."

"I wasn't violent was I."

"No. This evil man manipulated your brother and you tried to get him away, and by the time he figured it out, it was too late. You both got murdered."

"Well that sucks."

"And they met you when you and your brother were both under his influence, so they probably won't be trusting."

"Well I don't remember what I did, but I should own up to it."

She wondered if she should tell him the rest.

"What happened to this evil man?" Sapphire questioned.

"Sailor Moon vanquished him."

"Whoa!"

"You didn't believe in superheroes?"

"I did, but I didn't think I knew any." He realized it had to be Usagi. "She's your friend."

"Yeah."

He looked at her. "And your …"

"Yeah."

"Whoa! So your friends are the others."

"Yeah."

"And they think I'm trouble."

"Oh yeah."

"Well I am." He pulled her into a searing kiss.

After dinner, they went back to his place. How was it that his manga-inspired crush was right in front of him?

They started making out as he locked the door. He pinned her against it.

She grinned as he carried her to the loveseat. He was draped on top of her and started to pull her close.

She kissed him feverishly. She wasn't sure how he'd react, but he seemed to be fine with her identity. He definitely didn't give off any warning signs.

He reached his hand under her shirt. "I want you," he hissed against her skin. He cupped her through her bra.

She didn't want to do it tonight, but she did want it soon. She knew just the way to make him know that. She kissed his lips before sliding down his body, leaving kisses and bites until she reached his hips. She undid the fly of his pants and pulled a semi-hard phallus out. He was thick. She started to stroke him.

He hissed as he grew in her hand. She smiled before she licked her lips and sucked him in her mouth.

"OH FUCK!"

His hands found her hair, playing with her ribbon as he slowly rocked his hips.

She bobbed her head up and down, hallowing her cheeks and using her hand to stroke him as he moaned loudly.

"OH FUCK! OH FFFFUUUUCKK!" He was trying so hard not to just grab her face and fuck her throat. He clenched the chair as tightly as he could. She stroked him hard and fast before he shot his load down her throat.

He was sweating, panting and gasping by the time he was done. He was in heaven.

She grinned. "How was it?"

He just gasped. He couldn't talk just yet.

* * *

Minako finally set a date for when they would meet her boyfriend. "He's coming to the arcade next Monday."

"He better," Rei told her.

Minako rolled her eyes. "Seriously. He was trying to finish his collection."

"Oh, right." Rei didn't believe that for a second.

Usagi and Minako realized this weekend would be the freest for them.

"Our friends are going to kill us next week," Usagi told her.

"Let's have as much fun as we can this weekend."

The two girls made a pact. They were going to go for it.

In preparation, they went to Victoria's Secret and while Minako wanted black undergarments for herself, she suggested the blue for Usagi. "It matches your eyes."

"They don't look too little girly?"

"Little girls can't afford this," Minako told her with a smile.

They got the items and then made arrangements. Each girl told her parents she was sleeping at the other's house.

On Friday, Diamond picked up Usagi at 6:30. Their dinner reservations were at 7:00 and he had to get her downtown.

"What are we eating?"

"I thought a boucherie would be fun.""

"A what?"

"You'll see."

She got to this outdoor barbecue where they had different cuts of pork. It was a Cajun style restaurant and it smelled so amazing.

"I think I'm in love."

"Well I am irresistible."

"I meant the food."

"Aw!"

They tried out different dishes like roast pork belly with crispy skin and pulled pork shoulder with mac and cheese.

She got to learn from the different chefs how they made their dishes

"Where did you get this idea?"

"I saw an ad in the paper selling tickets. It looked cool."

She liked how easygoing he was. With Mamoru, she felt like she had to justify every time she wanted him to take her somewhere. He would never just look in a paper and go, it looks like fun, let me take Usagi.

* * *

Minako and Sapphire were playing bumper cars at the arcade. She was kicking his butt when she heard a yell. She got out of her car, bailing on the ride as she went to hide and transform.

Baffled by her behavior, he followed her just to see Sailor V in action. He observed from a distance.

The youma had a child in is hands and she shouted that she would stop him.

The youma put down the child to throw some type of wrench at Sailor V. She responded with a "Venus Love Me Chain" which caught the wrench in mid air and sent the wrench and the chain onto the youma. It fell as she killed it with her crescent beam.

Sapphire was taken away.

The boy's parents came and got him. Everyone wanted to meet Sailor V. She quickly made her exit.

"That was awesome," he said as they were leaving

She blushed. "Glad you enjoyed the show."

He kissed her.

She pulled him towards her.

"How much time do we have before you have to go home?"

"I told my parents I was staying at Usagi's."

"What time do I have to get you there?"

"No, I _told_ them I was going to Usagi's."

After frowning in confusion, he got it, "You mean?"

"Yes."

He grinned like a schoolboy who just found a gold mine. "SWEET JESUS!" he yelled before he kissed her.

She laughed at his outburst.

They stopped for dinner on the way. They ended up at the ramen house.

"I love ramen," Sapphire confessed as he demolished a giant bowl of it.

"Sometimes, it just hits the spot."

They held hands as they headed to his apartment.

* * *

Diamond asked her what she wanted to do next.

"I told my parents I was going to Minako's."

He was disappointed. "What time do you have to get there?"

"I'm not going to Minako's."

"But you just said …" He finally got it. "OH PRAISE THE LORD!"

Usagi rolled her eyes.

He took her hand in his and set a quick pace back to his apartment. He kicked the door behind him, not even thinking to lock it as he fell on the couch, pulling her on top of him.

Their bodies were pressed together, limbs tangled, lips mashing, and fingertips trying to roam. He wanted to get under her clothes. She slipped away from his grasp. "I'll be right back," she said as she took her bag and went into the bathroom.

He wondered what she was doing. She changed into her baby doll and thong matching set. She came out and Diamond hissed when he saw her, "Oh FUCK!"

She looked so hot.

"Do I look okay?"

"Okay is what you call pancakes that are an hour old. You look like fucking dynamite. He pulled her in his arms, his hot mouth taking control of hers. She fell on him, her legs wrapping around his hips. They rubbed back and forth before he carried her to his bedroom. She fell on the mattress and he hovered over her, his lips covering her in kisses.

She thought he was too dressed and took off his shirt. He pulled her to his body. He had to have her. He just couldn't wait anymore. He put on the mood music; Miles Davis felt right and then he undid his belt, letting his pants fall down, leaving him in a white undershirt and boxers. His erection was evident.

She yanked off his shirt.

He pushed the straps on her baby doll to the side, letting them fall down her lovely shoulders and exposing her perfect breasts. He cupped them. "You are a gift from the gods," he said as he gently squeezed.

"OH DIAMOND!"

Her nipples were a rosy pink. They were large nubs against his thumbs. He teased them before he started to suck on one and pinch the other.

The moans coming out of her mouth were intoxicating. She arched her back for more and she got more before he worked his way down her body. He got to her thong and pulled it off. She was completely naked now. He grinned as he pushed her legs apart. She was trim, which he preferred over waxing because no hair looked pre-pubescent. He teased her wetness with her thumb.

"FUCK!"

She was sopping wet and he licked his lips before he licked her deep inside.

He held her strong thighs in his arms as he burrowed into her body, licking and sucking her heat as he tried to loosen her up.

"OH YES!" Her moans and groans turned into whimpers just before they became screams.

He was using his tongue and his fingers to bring her to a delicious high. He got her over the peak. She molded to him as he stretched her.

When she came down, he looked into her eyes. "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

He yanked off his boxers and pulled on a rubber. He was big, long and fat and he had this intimidating vein that ran on the underside. Her eyes got huge when she saw it.

"I'll go really slowly."

"Will that fit?"

"With patience."

He pressed his lips to hers, sharing her musky taste before he slowly guided himself inside. She hesitated and he stopped when she nodded he continued. He quickly reached her barrier and she flinched. He whispered words of love before he broke through.

She tried not to cry but it hurt. He held her close and kept his promise to move slowly. He wasn't all the way inside of her. She was so tight.

She whimpered as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth.

Soon, a hand reached between them. He began to rub her clitoris, trying to distract her from the pain. It started to work. She cried in pleasure as he pleased her with his hand.

This felt so amazing. He couldn't wait until this felt good for her too. He wanted to see her bouncing up and down on his dick, especially wearing that school uniform of hers. He would have her in any way possible.

When he was done, he pulled out of her and held her for a while before throwing away the condom. He offered to draw her a hot bath. "It should soothe you."

"Soon, but I want you to hold me first."

He stayed put.

* * *

Minako was sitting on his kitchen counter. They were supposed to get some water before they started, but he pounced on her before they could bring the water to the living room and now he was licking her pussy on the kitchen counter.

"OH SAPPHIRE!" her fingers were in his hair, she was screaming his name. He knew just how to make her shiver and she started bucking against his face. He used his fingers to get her off and she molded around him. She was tight, very tight.

She gasped as she recovered. He carried her to bed, forgetting all about the water.

Their clothes came off quickly. She grinned when she saw him naked. He was jacked, possibly more so than his brother, but it might just be that he's shorter and filled out more easily. Either way, he's sexy.

Sapphire liked the admiration and loved his view.

"I want to be on top," she told him. He put a condom on and she straddled him. It hurt but when she was ready, she started to ride. He held her hips, making sure she went slowly. He guided her hips, so she was grinding against him and not just bouncing.

It was starting to feel good. She threw her head back and moaned. His lips and hands covered her breasts.

She's so tight! He felt like was ready to burst as soon as he got inside her. When she hastened the pace, so did he. They kept thrusting against each other until he came. He wished she had come to but for her first time that would have been pretty difficult.

"I love you," he said before he fell asleep.

How did she get so hooked so quickly?" she wondered as she closed her eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

Gaia didn't know why her plan hadn't worked. Sailor Moon should be useless, but her powers are fine. How did a broken heart not cause her downfall?

Her heart wasn't broken anymore. Until Gaia figures this out, she will be baffled.

She sat inside Mamoru's apartment and smoked a cigarette.

"You know I'm not allowed to do that in here," he chided.

She put the cigarette in his mouth and he took a puff.

"I like to smoke after sex."

"Me too," he admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi woke up with Diamond's arms around her. After he bathed her last night, he had fed her chocolates. He acted like a true prince should.

"Good morning, Love," he whispered against her skin as he held her.

"Good Morning."

He kissed her neck and rested beside her. They were lazy for a while, not moving until Usagi was too hungry not to get up.

"How about I make some pancakes?" he offered.

She was very happy to hear that.

He got the ingredients ready and started to cook.

Usagi put on one of his t-shirts, so she wouldn't be naked.

"I love it when you wear my clothes," he told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Your shirts are comfortable."

"You look hot."

"In just a big t shirt?"

"In anything or nothing," he said with a wink.

She was too sore for an encore, but tomorrow, she wouldn't be. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No."

"Maybe we could spend Sunday morning here, alone."

"Oh I'd like that." Diamond held her in his arms.

Usagi knew it was selfish, but it felt good to have a man devoted to her. Before Diamond had been obsessed but now he was in control of himself. He just wanted her, and she wanted him. Eventually, the girls were going to find out and they were going to go nuts, but she was content with keeping this her secret while she could.

* * *

When Usagi didn't come home that morning, Luna was concerned. She knew Usagi had gone on a date, even though she didn't say it. She had been dressed for a date and given how she acted the week before, she might have been eager to go to Diamond's place. Hoping she was wrong, she went to Minako's only to find Artemis alone.

"Where's Minako?"

"At her boyfriend's," Artemis said. He didn't approve or disapprove. "She hasn't brought him here yet, so I don't know what his deal is."

"Was Usagi here at any point?"

"No, Minako spent the night."

"I think Usagi did too."

"Do you think they're (fucking)?"

"I hope not."

Setsuna was no longer guarding the time gates. She was at university with Haruka and Michiru. If Usagi was messing up the future, then she couldn't see it.

"I don't know for sure, but I assumed Minako and her boyfriend were."

"Why are they hiding him from us?"

"And the other scouts."

"Should we tell them?"

Artemis frowned. "Our loyalties have to be with our girls. We're their mentors, even if they are being stupid."

"But this could be dangerous."

"Or they're just horny. We don't know for sure and we don't have any evidence."

"They've been secretive for months. Usagi's supposed to marry Mamoru and …"

"And he vanished without a trace. She even sent the cops looking for him. What more can she do from here?"

Luna frowned. "I just wish I knew the future was okay."

"Then maybe we should find Setsuna. We don't have to tell her everything, but she can help."

Luna called Setsuna through the communicator.

The guardian of time hadn't used hers in a while, "Sailor P over."

"Hey it's Luna and Artemis, can we talk to you?"

"Sure. I was going to get lunch with the outers in like 2 hours, so we can talk before then."

"We're on our way to your apartment."

20 minutes later, the cats appeared.

"Hey Setsuna," Artemis said as he leaped in the window. She left it open for them.

"Hey Artemis, Luna what can I do you for?"

"We have some questions about the future?" he started.

"Mamoru dumped Usagi again!" Luna exclaimed.

"What?" They weren't supposed to break up again.

"He just stopped calling her or answering her e-mails," Artemis added. "She even sent the police because she thought he got hurt and couldn't get up or something.

"And what did the police say?"

"That he was fine and in school. He still didn't call her back."

"When did this all start."

"The end of August.

"THE END OF AUGUST!" It was already November now. "What?"

"And Usagi's moved on," Luna said. "I don't know if she loves him anymore."

Setsuna gasped. "I don't know what this means for the future. I hadn't looked at the time gates in some time." She looked at her watch. "I'm going to have to check now."

She transformed into her Sailor Pluto fuku and went to the time gates. What she saw was really murky. She could make out Neo-Queen Serenity, but she couldn't see whom the king was. She couldn't tell if what she was looking at was Crystal Tokyo. It had some kind of shield but it didn't look like it had before. She tried to find Chibiusa, but she couldn't find much anyone other than Usagi's future self.

She came back to report, "I have no idea. The future isn't clear. It's all jumbled up."

"JUMBLED UP!" Luna didn't like that answer.

"What does that mean?" Artemis questioned.

"It MIGHT mean that Usagi is at a crossroads. The future may not be clear until she makes a key decision."

"She has to choose," Luna sighed.

"Yes. Right now, all I can see is Usagi and some type of Tokyo. I can't even tell if its Crystal Tokyo and I can't see anyone else."

"She can't be alone."

"She's not alone, but who's she is with is still unwritten."

Setsuna got ready to go out with her friends. "I wish I could help more, and I might be able to further down the line, but I can't answer what Usagi must."

Luna was disappointed in the outcome, but "we'll have to wait."

* * *

Haruka and Michiru were excited for dim sum. "There you are, straggler!"

"Sorry, something came up."

"Miss Time is late," Michiru teased.

"How are you two?"

Haruka chuckled. "We had a _good_ morning."

"That's why I have my own apartment," Setsuna laughed.

"Pervert, we just snuggled," Michiru chided.

"HEY!" she made Haruka look girly.

"Tough girls can snuggle too," Setsuna teased.

They all started ribbing each other.

When the carts came, they started pointing at all kinds of treats. It didn't take long for their table to fill up.

"We look like Odango right now," Haruka laughed.

Setsuna had a bittersweet smile.

"Something wrong," Michiru asked her.

"Well, I found out Mamoru dumped Usagi."

"WHAT? WHEN?'

"Apparently in late August, but I hadn't seen Luna until today. They were concerned about the future."

"NO SHIT!" Haruka snapped. "I mean, is the future okay?"

"I don't know. Usagi is at a crossroads. Only she can decide if she'll give Mamoru another chance."

"She has to," Michiru insisted.

"You see, she doesn't," Setsuna said slowly. "If she had to, then the future would be clear. It's murkiness means it's questionable."

"What about Crystal Tokyo?" Michiru countered.

"And Small Lady?"

"I don't know. I couldn't see anything in the future other than Neo-Queen Serenity and a blur. I can't say what will happen no matter what she chooses."

"What do you mean?" Haruka questioned.

"Last time, she had Chibisua when she was in love with her father. If Usagi's love for Mamoru is gone then she might not be able to have Chibiusa even if she took him back."

Michiru frowned. "It could already be too late?"

"I don't think it is," Setsuna said. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling. "I think she still has a chance, but I don't know what that chance actually is."

"Oh," Haruka said. "So we gotta wait for the rabbit to choose."

"Yeah, we do."

"In that case, let's eat."

* * *

Minako and Sapphire were having pillow talk this morning.

"I'd love to paint you," he said.

"You already painted me," she countered.

"I meant all of you."

"You mean (naked)?"

"Yes," he said as his fingertips teased her flat stomach.

She thought for a moment. "How about this afternoon?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

He kissed her nose.

"On one condition, I need pancakes!"

They got up and started to dress. They would be going out for pancakes.

* * *

Rei spent her Saturday at the shrine, but it wasn't very busy. She called Minako to see what she was doing, only to get she was out with her boyfriend. She called Usagi and that odango-atama said she was out with Naru again.

Rei then tried Makoto who had been studying with Ami. "Hey what's up?"

"Did you want to do something? I'm bored."

"Sure, let me ask Ami. Hey, did you want to do something with Rei-chan?"

"Arcade and pizza. Where are Minako and Usagi?"

Makoto asked about their two blondes.

"They're both busy."

"Okay."

The three girls met in the arcade an hour later. The two blonde girls baffled Rei. "They're up to something. They are always either free or busy at the same time. They whisper to each other like they have some kind of secret, and Usagi seems really happy."

"Is that odd?" Ami questioned.

"It is if Mamoru dumped her. Last time, she was a mess."

"Maybe it means that she's stronger now," Makoto said.

"She can't rely on him for her happiness," Ami added.

"But is she relying on someone else now?"

"You don't think …?" Makoto started. "Wait, what do you think?"

"What if Minako and Usagi are dating each other, and that's why Minako hasn't introduced us to her boyfriend."

Ami blushed. "You think they're gay?"

"Maybe they're bi or experimenting."

"I do think Minako would probably try it with a girl," Makoto said. They might have fooled around a little at one point. "But, I don't think Usagi sways that way." Makoto would have tried it if she had.

Ami didn't think it added up either. "They're too much alike. It would be like dating yourself."

"But that's the thing, Minako is vain enough to date herself."

Makoto laughed. "True, but Usagi isn't."

Rei frowned. "That's a good point." They shared a pizza and played games. Rei wanted her stupid Odango back but how?

* * *

Minako was a natural when it came to posing. She was sitting on her knees, her perfectly round behind in view as she looked over her shoulder, revealing the curve of her breast and her flat stomach. Her hair flowed beautifully from her head and you could see most of her pretty face.

Sapphire quickly sketched the outline before he started to paint. He knew it was hard, staying still for so long, but hopefully, she found the results worthwhile. It was easier not to talk as to not distract her. Jazz played in the background, trying to keep the mood relaxing.

This is so uncomfortable, Minako thought, but she knew how talented he was and she was sure he was going to make a masterpiece. How could he not? The goddess of love was naked in front of him. Countless painters imagined her when they painted. He had the real deal.

He smiled as her image came to view on the painting. She held as still as she could for hours and finally, he had something to show her. "You can look now," he said.

She got up, putting on a kimono before walking towards it. "Oh it's heavenly," she said with a smile.

He wanted to be the only one to see it. "You are a marvel."

"When we have our own place," Minako said, "We should put this over the bed."

He grinned. "I like the sound of that, our own place."

They shared a kiss.

* * *

Diamond had to work. Usagi called and told her mother that she was at Naru's. She texted her friend about the deception.

Usagi put on some jeans and a halter-top to wear. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous," he kissed her lips. "Shall we?"

They went to the bar. Before his shift started, he got them dinner from the kitchen.

"Have I told you I love your job?" Usagi teased.

"Because I have unlimited food and booze?"

"What else do you need?"

"Maybe this," he stole a kiss before he started his shift.

It was a crowded night even more so than usual for Saturdays. There was some kind of college discount or something.

Diamond kept his eye on Usagi, but he couldn't talk to her as much as she usually did. Understanding this, she decided to mingle with the people seated next to her.

They were girls from a sorority. "Do you come here often?" Usagi asked.

"First time. They have a promotion tonight."

"What do you think of the drinks?"

"Oh this fallen lady is delicious."

"And so is the bartender."

"He's taken," Usagi said playfully.

"Oh you lucky bitch!"

The girl laughed. "I know." She really was lucky to have just found him like that.

A group of ten guys just came in and they all wanted to do jaeger bombs. This was going to be a busy night.

Setsuna came in with Haruka and Michiru.

"This place is so packed," Setsuna wasn't sure if this was going to work out.

"Yeah from the drink special," Michiru told her.

"Let's just get a drink and see if they're good," Haruka suggested.

They muscled their way to the front.

"Isn't that our rabbit over there?" Haruka questioned.

Diamond had just finished the ten top and went on to make more drinks for the girls sitting next to Usagi. He brought her a glass of sparkling water.

"What are you doing giving her booze?" Haruka demanded to know.

"It's just club soda," he said as he continued to make drinks.

Usagi snickered.

"What _are_ you doing here?" Setsuna questioned. She's not old enough to get in here.

BUSTED! She admitted sheepishly, "He's my boyfriend."

"WHAT?" Michiru and Haruka yelped at once.

"Yeah, I haven't told the other girls yet, and I kind of don't want to tell them at all."

"Pow wow, now!" Haruka and the others lead Usagi to a quieter (albeit not much) part of the bar.

"When did he become your boyfriend?"

"Two weeks ago," she told them. "We knew each other for two months before then, but he waited to ask me out since well my ex."

Setsuna was starting to understand. "This is the crossroads."

"What?" Usagi questioned.

"At some point, you're going to have to make a choice (between Mamoru and this new boyfriend). Whatever you choose will shape our future."

Usagi nodded. She hoped Mamoru didn't come back and the decision was easy. If he did, she knew her friends would expect her to take him back.

"So who is this guy?"

Usagi started to explain. "His name is Diamond."

Setsuna frowned. "Wait like Black Moon Diamond?"

"That's just it. That Diamond died, and this new one doesn't remember his past at all. It's like he was reborn somehow."

"How would that happen?" Haruka questioned.

Usagi shrugged. "I'm not sure, but his brother was reborn too, again no memory. They didn't even know about each other until we told them."

"Who do you mean when you say we?" Setsuna questioned.

"I mean Minako. She's dating Sapphire."

"So you two have formerly evil, formerly dead boyfriends?" Michiru was trying to figure it out.

"I don't think they were evil. They were corrupted for sure, but they died trying to stop Wiseman. I think their sacrifice might have purified them again."

It was possible. "Have their been any warning signs?" Setsuna asked.

"Not from him. He's been great the whole time. Mamoru on the other hand, has been quite a jerk."

"Luna told me," Setsuna admitted, but she didn't tell her about Diamond.

"Diamond is a good guy. I know he is."

"Well, let's see if he can make a drink." Haruka approached the bar and asked him to make something interesting.

He smirked and poured overproof rum, simple syrup cayenne pepper, lime, orange liqueur and ice in a martini shaker. He poured the drink in a chilled mason jar and served it over ice.

"What do you call this?"

"Speed Racer."

Michiru laughed at her girlfriend.

It was sweet and spicy and somehow very easy to drink. This was dangerous.

Michiru went with the fallen lady and Setsuna wanted a stupid bastard. Diamond had the drink about Mamoru put on the menu.

Diamond kept them drunk and happy and for all it was a good night.

The three girls got in a cab and went home.

It wasn't until Haruka got to the house that she wondered, "How's rabbit getting home?"

"I'm sure Diamond will take her."

He took her home, well to his home. "Did I pass the friend test?"

Usagi laughed. "Those weren't the friends I was worried about."

"I wondered why they didn't look like senshi."

"They are senshi, just not the ones I'm worried about."

"How many of you are there?"

"Eight, well that I know of. I didn't get a list."

He knew of the main five, but the others had been unknown to him. "Well, I hope I pass with the friends you're worried about too."

* * *

Sunday morning, Minako woke up to Sapphire kissing her lips. She had a grin on her face as he kissed her jawline.

"Good morning," she purred as he made his way down her neck, going across her collarbone. His long, nimble fingers made their way down her sides and to her hips. She had such flawless skin. He teased it as he kissed her ample chest. His eyes met hers and they were both trembling with anticipation.

She pulled him into a bruising kiss as he found her behind and began to squeeze. Her legs locked around him and he drove his hips against hers.

"OH!"

She moaned and he grunted as their bodies established a rhythm. He fumbled in his drawer for a condom and put it on. Her nails dug into his back as he pushed into her. This time, she didn't feel any soreness. He started to move, slowly at first, but her scratches and bites only encouraged him to go faster. She was so wet and tight. Sapphire found himself in a dreamlike state.

Wanting to take control, she used her legs to flip him over, straddling him as she began to ride. He held her hips steady as she moved. He was in love with a goddess, and he didn't care what her friends had to say about it. He wasn't letting her go. He raised his hips to meet hers as she fell down against him.

They both found themselves close to their peaks. "SAPPHIRE!" she hissed loudly as she tightened around him. They fell against the sheets after they came. He ran his fingers through her hair. He found paradise.

When Usagi woke up, she saw Diamond lying on his back, sleeping with a huge grin on his face. She took a picture and texted it to Minako, "Isn't he cute?" the caption said.

"Come back to bed," he murmured, realizing she was gone after he moved his arm around.

She sauntered over to him before she lied down next to him. "Aren't you a sleepyhead?" her nails teased his chest. She just felt to confident and free around him. She didn't feel this way around anyone else.

Eventually, they got up for breakfast. Since Diamond was out of pancake mix, they decided to go out for breakfast instead.

They went to a nearby restaurant and sat down at an outdoor table. It was a gorgeous spring day

Motoki also came by to eat breakfast with Reika.

"Isn't that Usagi-chan?" she asked him.

He looked. She was sitting with some guy. "Yeah it is."

He wasn't going to say anything as to not interrupt their date, but Usagi saw him and waved. "Hi Motoki, hi Reika!"

The couple approached.

"Hi Usagi."

"This is my boyfriend Diamond."

Motoki was glad to see that he moved on. He was done with Mamoru. The guy was a cad.

They spoke for a few minutes before Motoki and Reika went to find a table.

Soon, a giant stack of pancakes was put in between them. There was also sausage, bacon, a bowl of fruit, hash browns, and eggs. It was quite a feast.

"This all looks amazing," Usagi cheered as she filled her plate.

"I need to keep your energy up," Diamond said with a sly grin.

After they stuffed their faces, Diamond paid the bill and then they went to the park. "I love autumn," he told her as they sat under a tree. The leaves had changed colors. It was like a sunburst was coming out of the ground.

"Me too."

They took pictures on their phones. Some of them were just of the scenery but many of them were of each other and them as a couple.

They went to his apartment, two lovers lost to the rest of the world.

"I know you have to go home today, but I wish you could just stay here all the time."

"Me too," she told him as her hands found his shoulder.

"How about one more hour here?"

She kissed him as he pulled her towards the bedroom. He flung her onto the bed. She laughed as she bounced on the mattress. When he climbed into the bed, she pounced on him.

She made quick work of his clothes. He tried to get hers off too, but she was moving too quickly. She laughed before she yanked her shirt off her head. He undid the pins in her hair, letting it all fall out of her head.

He moved down her body, kissing and touching her everywhere he could reach. "You are absolutely perfect," he told her as he explored her curves, making his way down her to her perfect hips.

He pulled her on top of him as he reached his head between her legs.

"OH FUCK!" she hissed as she felt him probing her wetness. He held her hips in place as she braced her hands against the headboard. Her moans and screams filled the room as he tongued her. She started gushing like a fountain and he knew she was ready to be fucked.

He pushed her so she was on all fours, and he knelt behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see what he was doing. He put on a condom before he grabbed her hips and plunged in her.

"OH FUCK!" he grunted. She was still so tight. He kept pushing until he was all the way inside.

Usagi was out of breath. She was panting, gasping for air as he held still inside of her.

Diamond felt his self-control waning. It wasn't long before he started to buck his hips against her.

"OH DIAMOND!" she gasped as he began to thrust harder and faster.

She whimpered and cried in pleasure as his thighs slammed against her ass, filling the room with a steady slapping sound.

Usagi felt her hips moving back towards him. Her body wanted more. He delivered as he rammed her hard and fast. Any trace of her innocence was gone when it came to him. She was no longer the little girl that Mamoru scorned, but she was a full-fledged woman with her own needs and desires, and only Diamond could fulfill them.

His lips kissed the back of her ear. He whispered words of love as his body dominated hers. She started to tighten around him. She was on the edge. All she needed was a few more thrusts and, "OH FUCK!" She came hard. He kept thrusting inside of her. She was even tighter and wetter, which had seemed impossible before. He pushed her forward, so she was on her forearms and he straddled her hips, riding her as hard as he could before he erupted.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to make it without you," he hissed as they got ready to get her home.

"Me neither." She was addicted to him. This could truly be dangerous. Her choice not only dictated her own family but the future of the world. She hoped choosing him was the right thing, because if it was wrong, then she didn't want to be right.

Usagi quickly took a shower before her parents realized she reeked of sex and sweat. She would have showered at his place, but she would have had to wash and dry her hair and that would take too much time.

* * *

Luna waited in Usagi's room, wanting to know what she had done with her weekend.

Usagi toweled dry and started to dress.

"Where did you go this weekend?"

"I was with Diamond," she said casually.

"The whole time?"

"Yes."

Something silky fell out of Usagi's bag.

Luna went to take a look. "What is this?"

"Sleepwear," she said.

Not just any sleepwer. "You're sleeping with him!"

"Well I didn't go over there to read manga," she said bluntly.

"This isn't a joke."

"Who says I was joking? I'm quite serious about him."

"And what about your future?"

"Setsuna says I have to decide, and I have. I'm not a little girl anymore, and Mamoru can't satisfy me. I don't think he ever could."

Usagi was different. She was less cheerful and innocent. Luna could hear it in her tone of voice. She was growing up fast, too fast.

On Monday

All of the girls were clamoring about their weekends. Minako had no qualms saying what happened during her weekend. "Oh he was wonderful."

"You did it?" Rei shoved her arm in excitement.

"Several times," Minako bragged.

"I can't say I'm surprised she was the first of us," Ami said.

That might not be true. Actually Usagi had her beat by about an hour.

"You better not stand us up tomorrow," Rei warned.

"What's tomorrow?"

"YOU FORGOT!"

Minako laughed.

"You buttface!" She was just teasing.

Usagi said, "Relax Rei. We all know what tomorrow is."

After school, Minako and Usagi went to compare weekends.

"So how was your weekend?" Minako asked as they walked.

"He's a sex god," Usagi answered honestly.

"Maybe it runs in the family."

"If it does, we'll likely have lots of children."

Minako laughed. To think, Usagi was so innocent three months ago. She hadn't even thought about Mamoru that way. "I hope they give Sapphire a chance."

"My guess is Rei will flip out, Makoto will just start yelling and Ami will try to rationalize it which means she'll act like he's some kind of lab rat."

"You're probably right. When are you going to spill the beans?"

"I thought you should go first."

"Of course you did," Minako glared.

"Well, I can back you up before I totally lose my credibility."

"Oh there is that."

"They'll just be mad about past battles. I'm the one who will be 'ruining the future.'"

"Honestly, I'm glad you won't rule with that jerk face. You're so much happier without him."

Usagi had a lot of homework to catch up on. Apparently sex doesn't count as biology work, "although it really should." She studied the methods of reproduction quite thoroughly.

Luna was with Artemis. They were talking when Minako got home.

"I can't believe she's already sleeping with him."

"Didn't you say they were about to a week ago?"

"It looked that way, but I was hoping she would snap out of it. It's like he's the only track on her mind."

"Minako's the same way with her boyfriend. She spent the whole weekend with him."

"Oh Usagi did the same thing, gone from Friday to Sunday."

"I don't know what to do. We're not their parents."

Minako came into the room. "Hey Luna, Artemis."

"Minako, have you met Usagi's boyfriend," Luna questioned.

"Yes, and he's nice."

"Then why hasn't she told anyone else or introduced him to us."

"Because she's going to hear what she already knows, that she's ruining the future by moving on when her supposed soul mate dumped her and moved to the other side of the world."

"And what do you think about the future?" Artemis asked her.

"I don't think it was ever set in stone. Maybe she needs to just start anew. Anyway, if you want to harass a boyfriend mine will be at Crown tomorrow."

"It's not like we can talk to him," Artemis said. "He doesn't know who you are."

She didn't respond.

"YOU TOLD HIM!" Luna yelled.

"I had to. Youma appeared during our date. He saw me transform." She would have told him anyway, but this was a good excuse.

"What if he sent the youma to make sure you were Sailor V?" Luna questioned.

"You are all so paranoid. Who knows what conspiracy theory I'll hear from Rei tomorrow? This is why Usagi and I don't tell you anything."

"Maybe you're just reckless," Luna retorted.

"Maybe, but I'm still standing, so I must be somewhat good at my job."

* * *

Gaia was having another cigarette. Chiba was asleep as usual. He was such a turkey, just passing out after sex.

She thought this would be a quick plan, but it seems she's stuck with the idiot for a while now. His leaving should have been enough to break her heart. She wondered why it hadn't.

"Well, wondering doesn't do shit." She needed answers and it looked like she'd have to go back to Tokyo to get them.


	4. Chapter 4

The five senshi sat around a table at Crown.

"Where is he?" Rei questioned.

"He's on his way, Miss. Impatient," Minako retorted. He had just texted her five minutes earlier.

* * *

A few minutes later, a tall man with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes appeared. He wore a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

Minako heard him enter and quickly got up to greet him.

Ami pursed her lips in confusion. "Is that (Sapphire)?"

"This is my boyfriend, Sapphire. Sapphire this is Rei, Makoto, Ami and …" Does she say that he knows Usagi?

"How are you?" Rei started.

"Not dead," Makoto finished.

"I might have been dead," he told them. "I don't remember anything before almost four months ago."

"So you don't remember the Black Moon Clan?" Ami questioned.

"Who?"

Ami moved his bangs. "His black moon crescent is gone," she noted to the other girls. "Maybe you were reincarnated into someone else."

Rei was not convinced. "How do we know you're not still evil?"

"You don't," Sapphire said bluntly. "But I don't remember being evil. I don't feel evil."

"You weren't evil," Minako insisted. "Your friends were evil, but you died trying to stop Wiseman."

"So did your brother," Usagi added.

"Wait is he alive too?" Ami questioned.

Sapphire nodded.

"What about the others?" Makoto questioned.

"I don't know," Sapphire said.

"Maybe only they were reborn because they were good," Minako suggested.

Rei wasn't too thrilled. "Why didn't you tell us any of this?" she glared at Minako.

"I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I EVER HEARD."

"You're proving her point," Usagi pointed out.

"How could you keep a secret like this? What if this means that Wiseman is back and is responsible for the new youma?"

"The new youma have been pretty pathetic," Usagi countered.

"You've fought one?" Ami questioned.

"I didn't give it much thought. I killed it in one blow."

"The one I fought was pretty stupid too," Minako said. "It looked surprised when it died."

"Maybe they thought you'd be weak," Minako suggested.

"But why? Everyone knows how good she is," Sapphire said.

Rei glared at him.

"What? I read the manga."

"That is nothing but inaccurate and …"

"Oh hush you have every copy," Usagi teased. "Even the NC-17 ones."

Rei's mouth gaped. "Not okay!"

"No one cares about your yuri hentai," Minako told her.

Rei was silent with embarrassment.

Before they could grill Sapphire further, a new threat appeared.

* * *

"To the back," Usagi said as she ran behind Motoki's counter. The five girls transformed before they went to take on the latest threat.

Down the street, they saw that a group of youma had attacked a football game. Two of the youma had surrounded the quarterback. The other three youma were in the stands.

The girls quickly fanned out to take down the enemy. Sailor Venus threw her love me chain at the youma on the field. It tangled one of them and in the chaos the quarterback punched the other one in the nose.

"Get back," Sailor Jupiter yelled before she threw a supreme thunder dragon. The quarterback didn't move until the last minute and he almost got fried.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he yelled.

"I told you to move. Idiot!"

While they argued, Rei yelled "Burning Mandala!" killing the other youma.

"Are you trying to burn me?" the athlete complained.

"You're welcome."

"I didn't say thank you."

"That's because you're rude!" The two got in each other's faces and started bickering.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury were taking out the rest of the youma. "Shine Aqua Illusion."

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

When they were done, Ami used her micro-miniature Super Computer to try and figure out where the youma had originated. She felt a dark energy coming from the television station van.

"Galaxy TV?" she questioned. "Sailor Moon. There's some dark energy in that van."

They ran towards it, but a woman ran out of the van and into a red telephone booth. She used it to escape.

"She must be the woman making the youma," Ami concluded.

"Maybe she pretends to be a civilian to work in the news station. Then she can show up when there's youma and no one is suspicious," Usagi suggested.

"That's a good theory." Ami was surprised Usagi came up with it.

Meanwhile Sailor Mars and the quarterback looked ready to kill each other.

Sailor Venus teased them. "What is this, unresolved sexual tension?"

"NO!" they both yelled.

"Like I'd date a sweaty idiot who chases lemon shaped balls."

"I throw them!"

"You still play with your balls all day!"

"Why don't you try a sport? Maybe you won't have your panties in a twist!"

"You ungrateful little prick."

"Who are you calling little and what should I be grateful for? Almost getting burnt to a crisp or almost getting fried."

"Well if you hadn't been standing between two youma like a fool, maybe you wouldn't have been in trouble."

"I was handling it myself."

"You did a great job!"

Yaten and Taiki came to drag Seiya out of there. "You made enough of a fool of yourself for one day," Taiki told him.

"Yeah, it's bad enough you got saved by two little girls. You don't need them scolding you in front of everyone," Yaten added.

"Little girls!" Sailor Jupiter was ready to smack Yaten.

Taiki only walked away faster.

* * *

The girls changed back when it was clear and Minako went to get Sapphire. He had been watching from a distance.

"Those youma still weren't very strong," Usagi commented.

"They were better than last time," Minako added.

"And there were in a group," Sapphire added. "Last time, they were alone."

"Why is he here?" Rei questioned.

"Stop being so rude," Minako hissed.

The two girls looked ready to throw it down.

"Let's find out what we know," Ami said. "As a witness, Sapphire might have valuable information for me to add to the computer."

"Fine," Rei retorted.

"Sapphire, what did you see?"

"Well, they were clearly targeting that quarterback. He was the only one surrounded. The other youma looked like they were looking around for something or maybe someone. They might have had set people to attack."

Ami looked it up. "The quarterback is Seiya Kou?"

"Who's that?" Usagi questioned.

"OF THE THREE LIGHTS?" Rei yelped.

"Who?" Sapphire questioned.

"Only the best band in the past five years," Minako said excitedly.

"I never heard of them," Usagi admitted.

All of her friends however, were in their fan club.

"He's such a jerk," Rei was disappointed.

"Did you have a crush?" Ami questioned.

"I used to. It's gone," she said harshly.

"Maybe he was scared and didn't want to admit it," Sapphire offered. "He was about to get eaten or whatever."

Rei folded her arms.

"So maybe the Three Lights are the targets," Ami said.

"The others were probably in the stands," Sapphire added.

"But why attack the band?" Makoto questioned.

"Notoriety?" Ami suggested.

"Let's keep our eye on them," Minako said.

"You just want to go to their concert next month," Makoto teased.

"THEY HAVE A CONCERT!"

"Down girl," Rei hissed.

They decided to observe the Three Lights from a distance to try and see what if anything they could learn.

"We should also look into the television station."

"Maybe the same people interview the Three Lights," Makoto suggested.

Ami started looking online. "It says here Chuuko Nezu was covering the game and had a pre-game interview with Seiya Kou."

"She's our main suspect," Rei decided.

They adjourned for the day.

"Well, it could have gone worse," Sapphire said as he took Minako home.

"I'm sorry about Rei. She means well but …"

"She's a hothead."

"Yeah."

"It's alright. I'm sure we'll find a way."

* * *

Galaxia was not happy to hear that Sailor Iron Mouse failed to get any star seeds. "None of the youma you conjured have been able to do anything useful!"

"I know, but you said Sailor Moon would be weakened, and she wasn't."

"Are you going back on the deal?"

"No. I'll take her down and get the starseeds. I promise."

"Don't promise anything. Just do it!"

The next day, everyone was talking about the youma at the football game.

"Why would youma attack a high school football game?" one student questioned.

"They probably knew there would be a huge crowd. I mean, I was playing," Seiya said cockily.

Rei rolled her eyes. What a tool!

"Maybe they just hate your music," another student teased.

Seiya was not amused.

Rei snorted.

"What's so funny?"

"Other than your face?"

"Oooh!"

"Most girls would love to get near it."

"Most girls don't have very good taste."

Seiya thought she was pretty cute. "You should try smiling more."

She flashed him a fake one.

The two traded barbs for most of the day. All of Rei's friends teased her.

"Oh, Rei and Seiya sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Minako sang.

"Shut up!"

"First comes love, then comes marriage then …" Usagi continued.

"I DO NOT LOVE HIM!"

"Oh so you love me," Seiya said with a grin.

Annoyed, Rei dumped her soup on his head.

"HEY!" He liked that shirt!

All of the people in the cafeteria watched them.

"Maybe you shouldn't tease her," Ami suggested to her friends

Usagi and Minako were cracking up. "That was hilarious!"

Rei was so mad. "Who does he think he is? Just because he has good hair and a nice singing voice doesn't mean he can just assume that he's god's gift to women. Some girls like a guy with a brain or one who knows how to behave in public."

"Seiya's not used to those kind of girls," Taiki warned her.

"I didn't realize anyone could hear me," Rei blushed.

"It's quite alright. Seiya's been known to get passionate responses, but he usually doesn't have to wear them," he said with a laugh.

"I guess I'm unique that way."

The two started chatting. Taiki was actually pretty nice. "We're doing a show next week before our big concert next month. It's at the Hiro Lounge if you want to come."

"Maybe I'll bring my friends."

"I'd like that."

When Rei brought up the concert to her friends, they only said, "you want to see Seiya!"

"Taiki invited me."

"OOH!" Usagi. "Are you using him to make Seiya jealous?"

"Oh BAD girl!" Minako added.

"What's wrong with you? There's no rule that says a guy and a girl can't be friends."

"BOR-ING!" Usagi retorted.

"Where is this?"

"Hiro Lounge."

Usagi turned pink.

"What is it?" Ami looked at her

"Nothing!" Maybe he's not working that day.

"Odango!" Rei snapped.

"There's a guy that I know. He works there."

"As a waiter?" Makoto asked.

"The bartender."

"How do you know him?" Rei questioned

"He'smyboyfriend."

"What?"

"He's kind of my boyfriend."

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Rei yelled.

"How long has he been your boyfriend?"

"Um, officially only two weeks."

"How about unofficially?"

"We've been hanging out for a little over two months."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

"I didn't want to get more lectures about the future and Crystal Tokyo."

"But you can't just forget about them."

"I didn't forget. I just chose to move on from a questionable path. Even Setsuna doesn't know if that future is right anymore."

"WHAT?" Makoto questioned.

"Luna asked her to check the time gates. It's all in flux."

"When were you going to tell us?"

Usagi shrugged. "It's in flux. There's nothing for me to do about it right now."

Rei was not happy and told her as much. "What about your daughter?"

"I think she's fine."

"You think?"

"Well, my love for her still exists, which means she still came here from the future, which means she still exists. If I start to lose my connection to her, then I have a problem."

"Maybe she can make her from the crystal," Minako suggested.

"But she won't have a father!"

"Or her father will be whomever Usagi marries."

Rei half-expected Mamoru to grow a pair and make it all right. He might be too late.

* * *

"Don't go," Mamoru whined as Gaia went to get on her plane.

"I told you. I have to settle my bank accounts and I have to do it in person."

"I know, but can't you fax a power of attorney so someone else can go."

He was so fucking clingy. "I'll be back in a few days. Your right hand will have to do."

He blushed. "You know you're more than that."

You however are not.

Gaia got to her plane and sat down. She would be in Japan in about 11 hours. She took a large sleeping pill and conked out.

It was almost a day later when she was back in Tokyo given the flight and the time difference.

Mamoru had left two voicemails on her phone. She rolled her eyes and made a quick call.

She decided to figure out what was going on with Usagi on her own. She followed the girl to school. Nothing of interest happened there.

"I might need to wait until the weekend."

When Friday came around, a silver haired boy came to Usagi's door to pick her up.

Gaia took a photo from a distance. Who is this boy?

Usagi kissed him. She pulled him close to her body and he grabbed her ass, squeezing it as she locked her legs around his hips. Gaia continued to snap pictures. Clearly, her relationship with him was an intimate one.

"Let's go," she said as she got on the back of his motorcycle. They sped off.

Gaia followed them from a distance.

He took her to a chicken and waffles establishment, how classy!

"I love waffles," Usagi said as she poured syrup and sriracha on her plate.

"Isn't this great?" Diamond was ready to dig in.

The mysterious woman watched them from afar.

"There's a concert next week at your work," Usagi told him. "My friends want to go."

"Oh that band. Are they good?"

Usagi shrugged. "I never heard of them, but they go to my high school."

"I guess I can meet your friends there."

After the restaurant, they went back to his place.

"Did you want to watch tv?" she asked him

They went through the channels but it was either boring shows or reruns.

Usagi settled on nature world.

"I didn't know you like nature world," he commented.

"I like the background noise." She straddled his hips and kissed him.

Gaia watched from the rooftop of the apartment building next door. Usagi was proving to be quite different from the little girl Mamoru claimed she was. Maybe the boy didn't know how to get her hot.

She murmured happily as he got under her dress. They didn't even bother to get undressed fully as it just would waste time. She lied on the couch and he kneeled in front of her, thrusting into her as she yelped loudly.

"OH FUCK!"

They went hard and fast.

If Usagi's heart belonged to this new guy, then he'd have to be the one to break it.

He held her hips tightly as he drove in and out of her. Her moans were like heroin coursing through his body. She cried out as she came, but he didn't stop. He kept going until he found his release.

When she got to her Tokyo apartment, Gaia was able to look up Diamond. His name is Diamond Black. He's 19 and he's a bartender at Hiro's Lounge.

She decided to go on Saturday and see if he was working.

He was. He showed up at 8PM wearing a tight black shirt and blue jeans. He hadn't bought most of his clothes. They were in his apartment when he had woken up.

Gaia wore a sundress that showed off her cleavage. She didn't have much, but that's where a pushup bra came in handy. She had hair in a fancy hairpin and she had a seemingly genuine smile on her face when she sat in front of him and ordered a fallen lady.

He made the drink and poured it. "900 yen."

It better be good. She brought it to her lips. "This is quite satisfying," she purred.

"That's what they pay me for."

He continued to make people's drinks, not paying any special attention to her. Some bartenders flirt for tips. Diamond, however, is not a stripper. Tip him if you like the drink. He's not dancing for your money.

She tried to find out more about him, but he hardly seemed interested.

She was not amused. Mamoru had been putty in her hands. I'm going to have to work harder for him.

She didn't want to seem desperate and left after an hour.

He didn't even remember her. He saw hundreds of faces every night.

* * *

Seiya was frustrated. They kept singing and they knew their Princess was in Tokyo but they couldn't find her. Where could she have gone? What were they supposed to do?

"Maybe she hears us but she can't reach us for some reason," Taiki suggested. They might have to make their way to her.

"Why not?" Seiya questioned.

"Maybe a villain has her," Yaten suggested.

Seiya decided, "We have to find out who's making the youma."

"Before or after Sailor Mars kills you," Yaten teased.

"I couldn't transform in public!" Seiya growled.

"We know, buddy. She thought you were some hapless human." Taiki told him.

"Well I'M NOT!"

"No, you're just a stubborn blockhead," Yaten laughed.

The two boys started arguing.

Taiki rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean you can't come home right away?" Mamoru questioned.

"I'm sorry, but this is taking longer than I thought, and if you like our fancy apartment, then you need to let me make sure I can pay for it."

He growled and then he sneezed. "I think I'm getting sick."

"Another reason for me to stay here. I'll come home when you're better," she teased. He was becoming sick because she had been sucking away his life force for months, stupid shithead!

"I might be lovesick."

"You'll survive."

Gaia needed to find a way to get between Diamond and Usagi. She decided to see if she could steal his attention away while they were on a date. All she needed to do was get some tension between them, and she could drive a wedge.

* * *

The senshi kept their eyes on the Three Lights in case youma appeared again. They had competition. Fan girls were always following them, getting in the way as they tried to get up close.

Ami used her computer to see if she could link any of the fans to the news station but there was no luck there. These were likely just crazy fans.

Rei was sick of following them around. "What's the point? If youma appear we'll sense it anyway."

"You don't want to see your boyfriend?" Usagi teased.

Rei started chasing her around. "You stupid ODANGO ATAMA!"

"She's got such an attitude," Seiya joked as he saw Rei chasing Usagi.

"She's almost as bad as you," Yaten deadpanned.

Seiya grunted.

Taiki said, "I think she's nice when she's not all riled up."

Seiya frowned. "You talked to her?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No," Seiya said quickly.

"Oh you want her," Yaten teased.

"I DO NOT!"

"Oh yeah, you totally want to nail her. I bet she's quite a dynamo in bed."

"SHUT UP!"

Taiki rolled his eyes, yet another fight between two blockheads.

* * *

Diamond got pizza with Usagi and her friends before the concert on Friday.

"YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND!" Rei yelled.

"Um, yes, but why are you shouting?"

"You knew," she accused Minako.

"Of course I knew."

"How is this going to work?"

"Um like dating usually works?"

"He's going to be the king of Crystal Tokyo?"

"Who knows if it still exists?" Usagi told her. "Setsuna can't tell."

Rei chugged her water. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"That's because you have bad feelings about everything," Minako told her.

"Except her lover boy," Usagi teased.

"SHUT UP!"

"There's nothing wrong with letting someone into your heart," Minako told her.

"Or at least into you," Usagi quipped.

Rei turned beet red.

"Good one, Usagi!" They high fived.

"I bet she could dissipate all that energy."

Rei started to ignore them.

Gaia was watching the group. She didn't want to have to make a move in front of everyone. He wouldn't be as likely to notice. She instead followed them to the bar.

He got ready to work.

Makoto threw down some yen for a drink.

Ami frowned at her.

"Come on. Let's have a little fun."

Ami looked at her quizzically.

Makoto bought two drinks. "You don't want me to get too drunk."

Ami took one. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"You already do, so just drink it."

Gaia had on a tight shirt and miniskirt. She "accidentally" bumped Usagi when she leaned over the bar and ordered a drink.

Diamond poured it, not paying much attention to the girl. She dropped her purse and had to bend over when she went to pay.

Usagi whispered that her panties were showing, figuring she'd be embarrassed.

Diamond tried not to laugh. He didn't do a good job.

Gaia walked away.

"That was mean," Usagi told him.

"I think she was trying to flirt with me, poorly."

"You mean she bent over like that on purpose." Usagi never heard of the bend and snap.

"Yeah."

Usagi laughed. "That is pretty funny."

The bar was packed. Everyone wanted to see the Three Lights. Makoto pushed her way to the front. Ami and Rei followed her. Sapphire met Minako at the bar. He stood behind her, keeping his arms around her waist.

"You made it."

"Of course I did, Love." He kissed her cheek.

Seiya introduced the group and opened with their first song. Rei couldn't help but love his singing voice. Why did he have to be such a bonehead?

Taiki noticed the girls in the front. He and Yaten shared a look. Seiya noticed Rei too, but he pretended he didn't.

After their set was over, the boys went into a cooling off room for a break. They would be signing autographs for a few minutes before they took off.

"Are you going to go get your girlfriend," Yaten teased.

"Fuck off."

"Is she free game because if she is …" Yaten thrusted his hips in a crude manner.

Seiya looked ready to punch him.

Taiki got in between them. "I will put both of you idiots in time out."

The three boys had come back to sign autographs. The fans were screaming for them and pushing and shoving. Rei was ready to leave when she heard shrieks of horror.

She ducked into the bathroom and transformed, "Mars Crystal Power Makeup!"

She ran back out to see youma had broken down the doors and were snatching fans.

"Put them down," Seiya demanded.

"Surrender and we'll let them go."

Unsure of what to do, Seiya started to move towards the youma, hoping he could get between them and the girl.

Usagi had ducked behind the bar and transformed there. Hopefully, no one saw the bar glowing.

She ran along the side of the bar and attacked the youma unexpectedly. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack."

People were running to get out of the way of the fight, giving Sailor Mars a chance to attack, "Burning Mandala!"

The two girls got rid of the youma once again.

Ami had slipped out of the bar and went looking for any signs of Galaxy TV. Makoto had joined her.

"Seriously," Sailor Mars said to Seiya. "Whom did you piss off?"

"I don't know!"

"Every girl he's ever met," Yaten teased.

* * *

The police came and secured the scene. Not much help since the monsters were already dead, but that's how it goes.

The owner was pissed when he learned he'd have to get new doors. For now, they'd have to get a guard to stand watch and make sure looters didn't clean out the place.

Galaxia was not impressed with Iron Mouse's repeated failures. "You get one more shot," she told her on the phone. "That is IT!"

The senshi met before going home.

"So they're definitely targeting Seiya," Usagi said. "They didn't ask for the others."

"We didn't see Galaxy TV," Makoto told them.

Ami started to research on her computer. "According to their website, they have another interview with the Three Lights before their concert next month."

"We have to warn them," Rei insisted.

"How?" Minako questioned. "Are you going to tell them who we are?"

Rei frowned. "Of course not."

"Then why would they believe some girls they go to school with?" Makoto questioned.

"Maybe I can warn them when I transform again," Rei responded.

"Because Sailor Mars and Seiya get along so well," Minako teased.

"It's just unresolved sexual tension!" Usagi retorted.

"IS NOT!"

* * *

Again, the Three Lights were at a loss. "Why do the youma want Seiya?" Taiki questioned.

"Maybe they know who you are?" Yaten said.

"And how do the senshi always know when to appear?" Taiki wanted to know

"Maybe they can sense youma?" Seiya offered.

"Maybe Sailor Mars wants your dick," Yaten teased.

"Shut up!"

"You attract all the girls with attitude problems."

Seiya rolled his eyes. Between Rei and Sailor Mars he might not survive long enough to find their princess.

* * *

Gaia tried to use reach Diamond through his dreams. She would appear in them wearing a skimpy negligee. He woke up screaming.

What a terrible nightmare, he thought as he got some tea before he went back to bed.

She tried a few more times to get to him, but he was unbendable. His devotion to Usagi was amazing.

"Stupid human peon!" Gaia growled. She needed another way to ruin this relationship. If Diamond wouldn't leave voluntarily, maybe she could find a way to make him leave.

The villain returned to Los Angeles where Mamoru were so eager to see her, he carried her to bed right away, not thinking of anything else.

She could have just taken his golden crystal to get his strength from the beginning, but she didn't want to challenge Sailor Moon until she was sure she had enough strength or until her foe was weakened. She would do both, in time.

She purred, faking excitement as he got her clothes off. She knew how to put on a show and that's exactly what she was going to do. She yanked off his shirt, kissing her way down his taut torso before pulling off his belt with her teeth. She sucked him into her mouth, making him moan uncontrollably.

He was so fucking easy. Why was Diamond so difficult?

Mamoru was going crazy. How was Gaia so hot? He couldn't imagine Usagi ever doing this. She was just too innocent, too naïve. He knew that eventually, he'd have to make things right with her, so that he could become King of Crystal Tokyo, but for now, he was going to enjoy a good time while he could still have it.

He thrusted his way into her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer as he continued to ravish her.

He collapsed after he came. Somehow, he hadn't figured out yet that he was weaker after each time they had sex. She wondered how he could be so stupid. Then she remembered he only thought with one head.

* * *

Sailor Iron Mouse knew she was in trouble. If she didn't figure out a way to get a good starseed, she was done for.

She started planning now. Next time, she would ambush Seiya before the concert. It seemed that each time there was a crowd, the senshi were in it. She would have to strike first.


	5. Chapter 5

After school one day, Ami was trying to reach a book on teleportation but it was too high up. She was about to get a ladder when a hand reached over her and grabbed the book for you.

"Here you go." It was Taiki.

"Thanks Taiki."

"Teleportation?" he questioned as he looked at the cover.

"It's for my research."

"Are you studying hocus pocus?" he teased.

"I know it sounds weird, but a bunch of people swore that they saw a woman vanish using a red telephone booth at that football game where your brother was attacked."

Seiya isn't actually Taiki's brother, but she didn't correct her. It's not like people know that. "In a red telephone booth?"

"I know. It can't be teleportation, but I don't know what it could have been, so I thought I'd start with a book."

Ami had a stack of books on her desk. She might be the only person in Tokyo who can rival Taiki for reading. "Let me know if you find anything."

"I will."

Taiki mentioned it to his "brothers."

"Teleportation, how stupid!" Yaten responded.

"Well youma attacking Seiya out of no where seems stupid too. How do we know it's not related to our missing Princess?"

"How would it be related?" Yaten questioned.

"The disappearing woman could be causing the youma. She could be the one who destroyed our planet."

"All of this based on what some human girl said."

"She's smarter than you are."

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

Taiki wasn't sure when he first noticed Ami, but she had a hold on him that wasn't going away any time soon.

Seiya intervened. "Who knows? Maybe the red booth is important and maybe it's not. It won't hurt to look into it."

"Other than waste time," Yaten muttered.

"At least he has an idea. When's the last time you thought of anything?"

Yaten growled angrily.

* * *

Nothing in Ami's research gave her any indication of what the red booth had to do with teleportation. Their past foes just teleported away. "Why would she need a location?"

Ami wasn't sure of the booth meant.

When Taiki asked her about it, she only said, "I got stumped. Teleportation, if it were possible, wouldn't need a phone booth. I don't know why she would have to hide in it to leave. Why not just leave?"

Taiki thought for a few moments. "Maybe she didn't have the power on her own. Assuming this was teleportation and not a mass hallucination, maybe she gets her strength from someone else and the red booth is just a vehicle to transfer energy."

"Like she has some kind of boss."

"Yeah."

They both knew this was a real conversation and not hypotheticals, but neither could bring out the words.

Taiki ran his latest theory by the guys.

"So now you think this red booth signifies some type of boss villain and the whoever's attacking Seiya is just a henchman?" Yaten was getting annoyed with this game.

"It's a good a guess as any."

"No, it's some nonsense brought on by talking hypotheticals with some measly human."

"Well at least she's trying to make sense of the attacks, which is more than I can say for Mr. I hate the world so I'm going to be bleak and miserable all day!"

Yaten looked ready to punch him.

Seiya was amazed that Taiki stood up to him for once. Yaten usually rides him all day. Rarely does the boy fight back. "You like her!"

"What?"

"Ami, you like her."

Taiki rolled his eyes. "It's nice talking to someone who can use her whole brain."

"Deflecting!"

Taiki ignored him.

Wanting to play matchmaker, Seiya suggested that Ami and her friends come back stage before their show. "I think Taiki would like to see you there."

"Really?" she blushed.

Seiya is such a genius, he told himself.

"YOU WHAT!" Yaten was pissed.

"Invited Ami and her friends. Taiki can finally make his move."

"We don't need him moving in on some girl. It's a waste of time."

"Just because your heart has been frozen doesn't mean his should be. Ami seems nice, and she can handle his geek outs!"

The two argued as per the usual.

"What's going on?" Taiki questioned.

"Seiya invited your girlfriend to hang out backstage during our concert."

"What?"

"I invited Ami and her friends."

"Why?"

"Because you like her and she will be able to see your keyboarding skills up close!"

Taiki rolled his eyes. "It would be rude to revoke the invitation."

"That's the spirit."

"I don't care about being rude," Yaten pointed out.

"WE KNOW!"

* * *

Ami was excited to tell her friends.

"WE'RE GOING BACKSTAGE!" Minako yelled.

"You just busted my eardrum," Usagi complained.

Ami was blushing.

"What is it?" Minako asked her.

"Seiya said Taiki wanted me there."

"OOOOHHHHH!" Usagi and Minako said at the same time.

"He likes you," Minako teased.

"We gotta get you all dolled up."

Rei disagreed. "She shouldn't change herself for him."

"Oh we should doll up Rei too!" Minako cooed.

"Seiya's going to lose it," Usagi chirped.

Rei shook her head. "I DON'T LIKE HIM!"

"DE-NI-AL!"

* * *

Before the concert, Usagi and Minako "kidnapped" Ami to take her shopping. They found her a cute yellow dress and Minako picked out a pushup bra for her.

"Won't that be a little revealing?"

"DUH!"

Usagi picked out a heart shaped necklace. "He won't be able to resist you!"

Ami didn't know why she went along with it, but she did.

They all got dressed at Minako's house and Sapphire and Diamond picked them up from there.

"Do you think they'll have an after party after?" Minako asked.

"Diamond and I will have private one," Usagi teased.

"You little slut!" Minako shoved her.

"Like you and Sapphire won't."

"Well, probably after the after party or at it, whatever."

Ami blushed. She wasn't used to such bawdy conversation. She also hadn't realized Usagi and Diamond were intimate.

The doorbell rang.

Minako answered it, wearing an orange top and skintight jeans.

"Aren't you looking hot?" Sapphire kissed her.

Diamond was there for Usagi, and they met the other girls at the concert.

* * *

A guard met them and escorted them to the back.

"Please enjoy these refreshments."

Usagi and Minako quickly went for the appetizers.

"These are so good!"

Rei frowned. "Shouldn't we be investigating?"

Ami took out her computer. "I don't detect any dark energy yet."

For a good twenty minutes, they were able to just eat and talk and then Ami's mini computer started beeping. "We have trouble."

They didn't all transform, not wanting to leave the room empty and cause confusion.

"Mars Crystal Make-up."

"Mercury Crystal Make-up."

"Jupiter Crystal Make-up."

The three senshi used Ami's computer to find the dark energy. It was coming out of Seiya's dressing room.

Sailor Mercury picked the lock and when they got inside the room, they found Seiya tied to the chair, his mouth gagged.

"Now this won't hurt, well it won't hurt me." Sailor Iron Mouse sent a fireblast out of her bracelet to take Seiya's starseed.

It was starting to leave his body when Mercury counterattacked. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" A wall of ice came between Seiya's starseed and Sailor Iron Mouse, halting her theft.

She turned around only to face, "Burning Mandala!"

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

Weakened but not unconscious, Sailor Iron Mouse got into her red booth and vanished again.

Sailor Mercury tried to freeze it, but she just teleported the ice along with her.

Sailor Mars thawed out Seiya's starseed and tried to put it back in him.

* * *

Yaten and Taiki heard the commotion and ran inside.

"What did you do to him?" Yaten demanded to know.

"It wasn't us. We just saved him from some type of super villain."

"Well why is he on the ground looking half-dead?"

"She took his starseed out. We tried to put it back, but it's not working."

"We need Sailor Moon," Ami said.

"Where is she?" Taiki questioned.

"I'll go get her," Sailor Jupiter ran to the room and got Usagi to transform.

"Moon Eternal Make-up!"

She ran to find Seiya on the ground. She put his starseed on his chest. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

A burst of light came out of her imperial silver crystal. It touched the starseed and planted it back into Seiya's chest. The color slowly came back to his body.

He started to stir.

Sailor Mars hugged him. "Oh you're alive!"

They were all stunned by her sudden outburst of emotion.

"OW! I feel dead."

They got him on the couch.

"What happened?" Yaten questioned.

"I was supposed to have that interview, but then I blacked out. I don't know what happened."

"It was the interviewer. We think she's evil," Sailor Moon told him.

"Galaxy TV was supposed to interview you during two of your three attacks," Sailor Mercury added. "We think the job was just a cover to get your starseed."

"Well, I'm not going near that woman again."

"Why is your starseed so important?" Sailor Mars questioned. "Who are you really?"

"Don't answer that," Yaten snapped.

"Well, now they think I'm someone shady. Good job," Seiya hissed.

Before Yaten could retort, the manager came. "You guys need to get ready." He left quickly, not even commenting on the senshi in the room.

"We got a show to perform," Seiya said.

"You almost died," Mars exclaimed.

"Well almost doesn't count, so we got to perform. If you stick around, maybe you'll figure out who we are."

The girls returned backstage where they de-transformed.

"Why would you offer them that?" Yaten hissed.

"I didn't offer them anything other than a reason to stick around. If they stay to find out who we are, we might be able to figure out who they are too."

"And we care why?" Yaten didn't see any reason to get involved with Earth girls.

"Because the youma attacking Earth are likely connected to the ones who destroyed our planet. These senshi are most likely the ones who can help us find our Princess."

* * *

Sailor Iron Mouse didn't answer her phone when Galaxia called her. She knew she was in so much trouble. How did those stupid senshi find me?

When Sailor Aluminum Seiren called her, she answered. "What's going on?"

"I have a plan to get starseeds."

"Really? Where do you want to meet up?"

They met at a local café.

"So what's the plan?"

Sailor Lead Crow grabbed her while Sailor Aluminum Seiren snatched off her bracelets. "Our plan is to kill you and do it ourselves!" She stomped on the bracelets. Sailor Iron Mouse was dead.

"It's done," Sailor Lead Crow said when she called Galaxia.

"Good. Do not FAIL me."

"Never, Galaxia."

* * *

If Seiya was hurt in anyway during the show, he didn't show it. He was enthusiastic, dancing around as he sang, ready to light up the crowd.

The girls in the audience were screaming nonstop. Some of them had Three Lights shirts and many of the girls hand their fan club wristbands on.

Backstage, Minako was excitedly taking selfies on her phone with Sapphire.

Rei teased her. "What are you going to do, post them all over Facebook to make the other fans jealous?"

"Great Idea." Minako started taking video of the show and snapshots of her friends.

Rei stuck her tongue at her.

Makoto and Ami were dancing.

Diamond and Usagi were too busy grinding on each other to notice Minako taking a video of them.

She started uploading everything to Facebook.

After the concert was over, Seiya was beat. "That was a show."

Yaten just said, "let's get out of here. Fan girls weird me out."

"No so fast. Taiki has a lady to talk to."

He grunted but before he could argue, Seiya dragged him to the club room, where the girls were waiting.

"That was a great show," Minako told them excitedly.

"Thanks," Seiya said. He shoved his brother in Ami's direction.

"I like your dress," Taiki said nervously.

"Thank you."

They started talking about their plans for the rest of the weekend. Ami had more research to do.

So did Taiki. "Did you want to maybe go there together tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Rei and Seiya kept looking at each other, but neither would make a move. Minako might have bumped Seiya into Rei. "Oops!" she said loudly as she walked by.

Seiya inadvertently wrapped his arms around the miko, making them both blush before he pulled away.

"Sorry about that."

"She's a real goofball," Rei retorted.

Yaten avoided socializing with the girls. Makoto avoided the boys.

Eventually, it was time to head home.

Seiya said goodnight to the girls. He saved Rei for last. "Sweet dreams," he said as he left.

She was blushing so hard.

"OOHH!" Usagi and Minako teased.

"Shut up!"

* * *

About six hours later, Mamoru was on Facebook when he saw that Minako and her friends went to some concert. "Who are the Three Lights?"

He flipped through the pictures, unsure of why he cared when he saw one of Usagi and Diamond.

"Who's he?"

Mamoru looked through Minako's videos and saw one where Usagi and Diamond were all over each other. She was rubbing her ass all over him. It was obscene and Mamoru was disgusted and jealous. "She never acted like that with me."

When Gaia heard him complaining about his trashy ex, she had an idea.

"I know just how to break her and Diamond up."

She started infiltrating Mamoru's dreams, convincing him he lusted after his ex-girlfriend.

The first dream confused him, but they kept coming. Each night, he would have salacious thoughts about dominating her. They were in his Tokyo apartment and he was pounding her on the couch. In another dream, he was ravishing her in an alley. No place was off limits and she belonged to him.

"I have to get her back," Mamoru decided.

He told his girlfriend he was going to Japan to visit Motoki.

"He's so stupid," Gaia thought. He was playing right into her hand.

Two days later, Mamoru was in Japan looking for Usagi. He decided to start at Crown.

"Motoki, what's going on?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Whoa, not exactly how you greet a friend."

"I didn't know we were friends, not after the stunt you pulled."

"What are you talking about?"

"Breaking Usagi's heart like that. You just stopped talking to her. Why couldn't you be a man and end it in person?"

Before Motoki could answer, Usagi came into the arcade with her friends.

Mamoru tried to greet her with a hug and kiss. "Usako!"

Instead, he got a knee to the groin, "don't Usako me baka!"

"What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG? YOU IGNORED ME FOR ALMOST FOUR MONTHS. I CALLED YOU EVERY DAY. I EVEN CALLED THE POLICE TO LOOK FOR YOU."

"Usagi, I didn't mean to disappear like that. I …"

"Save it! I have a new boyfriend and he's 100 times better than you are." She angrily walked away. None of the other girls would listen to him either.

"That didn't go according to plan." He would need a good reason to have ignored her for all this time. Now it was time to make one up.

"I can't believe the nerve he has, just walking in here like nothing's wrong."

"Forget him, Odango," Rei told her. "He's a scumbag."

She tried to forget his unwelcome visit, but she got angry every time she remembered.

Eventually she called Diamond. "Can I come over tonight?"

"Sure."

"I'll tell my mom I'm going to Rei's."

30 minutes later, Usagi was at his house.

"What is it Bumblebee?"

She kissed him before saying, "Mamoru's back."

"What?"

"He flew back from LA and tried to act like nothing was wrong. He tried to kiss me."

"HE WHAT?"

"I kneed him where the sun don't shine. Hopefully, he gets the message."

The couple watched movies until Usagi fell asleep. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead before going to bed.

It was a few more days before Mamoru tried again. This time, he didn't approach Usagi directly. He went to Ami.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Please hear me out. This wasn't my fault."

"You have two minutes," she said coldly.

"I think I was in a coma or something."

"What?"

"I don't remember what happened. I flew to America and I was on my way to my apartment. That's all I remember."

"That was in August?"

"I think something happened to me, like a youma got me or something on my way home."

Could he have been targeted too? Seiya has been targeted lately. "We have had youma trouble here. Maybe I can scan you?"

Mamoru agreed.

He stood in his boxers in her living room while Ami ran a dark energy scanner across his body and it started to beep. "How weird? Your body's energy levels are low, and according to the computer, you've encountered a lot of dark energy."

"It must have sucked out my energy," Mamoru told her. "What else can explain this?"

He couldn't figure out what dark energy he had encountered. Maybe Ami's scanner was busted.

Ami knew she had to tell Usagi, but she knew it would make matters even worse. She went to Makoto first.

"He said what?"

"That he doesn't remember anything that happened once he got to America."

"But she called the police. They said he was fine."

"Maybe he was in a trance. He showed high levels of dark energy."

"We have to tell Usagi," Makoto said, "but she loves Diamond now."

"I know," Ami said sadly.

The next day, they got all the senshi together so they could comfort Usagi.

"What's going on?" she asked the group.

"I talked to Mamoru," Ami confessed.

"I don't want to hear it. He's a SCUMBAG!"

"YEAH!" Rei added.

"Hear me out," Ami insisted. "He said he didn't remember anything that happened once he got to America. I scanned him and he shows signs of dark energy interference."

"What?"

"Someone's been draining his energy. He might have been comatose the whole time."

"So he didn't mean to dump Usagi?" Minako questioned.

"But I called the cops, more than a week after he left. He meant to ignore me at least that long!"

"Or he was in a trance," Makoto told her.

Usagi frowned. "I can't be with him anymore," she said. "I don't love him now, and I'm not sure if I ever did."

"You should at least tell him that," Rei told her.

Reluctantly, Usagi called Mamoro, "hey we need to talk."

Mamoru grinned. His plan was working so beautifully. They met in the park. He was ready to kiss her when she put out a hand. "I talked to Ami, but I can't take you back."

"WHY NOT!" he yelled. Then he calmed down. "I mean, why not?"

"I fell in love with someone else," she told him.

"But the future, our daughter!"

"Setsuna couldn't see our future anymore. It all changed when you left."

"What?"

"She went back to the time gates. The future's unwritten now."

"What about Chibiusa?"

"I don't know if she still exists. I want her to, but us getting back together is no guarantee."

"But we have to try," he said, authoritatively. "How else can she happen?"

"The silver crystal. I didn't have a father in the Silver Millennium."

"You'd make her without me?"

"It might be the only way at this point. I'm sorry." Usagi left him at the park.

Frustrated with his failure, Mamoru was unsure of what to do.

Gaia's plan however, was working perfectly. All she had to do was mess with Usagi's dreams.

The young heroine went to sleep alone, in her own bed tonight. She was having a pleasant dream, where she was playing with Chibiusa when suddenly, the little girl fell into a black hole.

"MOM HELP ME!"

"You have to choose!" an ominous voice told her, "Between Diamond and your daughter!"

Usagi woke up in a cold sweat. She called Diamond, even though it was 1AM.

"Odango? What's wrong?"

"I had a terrible nightmare."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes!"

30 minutes later, he was climbing through her window. She clung to him. She was clearly terrified.

"In my dream, I lost her. The voice said I had to choose between her and you."

"I won't make you choose," he told her. "If we can save her, we will."

He stayed over. She fell asleep in his arms.

One dream wasn't enough to change her mind, but five dreams in a row had her really stressed out.

She hadn't told any of the other senshi. She was afraid they would make her pick Mamoru.

Finally, Diamond said, "maybe you should talk to Sailor Pluto. She might be the only one with insight."

Usagi agreed. She met with her after class was out.

"How can I help you Serenity?"

"I'm still Usagi," she said with a blush. "I was wondering if the future was clear again?"

Setsuna checked. It was still in flux. "I think you still need to make up your mind," she told her.

"I keep having this dream. It says if I stay with Diamond, I'll lose Chibiusa."

"I don't know if that's prophetic or your subconscious," Setsuna confessed. "I can't help you there."

"If I go back to Mamoru, would I lose Chibiusa?"

Setsuna couldn't answer that either. "I would be surprised if that made it worse, but I can't say that it will definitely bring her back."

Usagi felt like she couldn't decide.

Diamond had an idea, one that he hated, but he suggested it anyway. "Maybe you should give him one more chance."

"You don't want me?" she cried.

"I want you more than a starving bear wants a honeycomb, but I can't be the reason you lose your daughter. Maybe you could stay with him long enough to have her and then come back."

"You'd wait that long?"

"I'd wait forever for you, Odango," and he meant that.

She struggled with her decision for a few more days. Crying, she called Diamond. "We need to talk."

She didn't want to break up with him. She could feel her own heart breaking, but she had to try. "If it were anyone else, I wouldn't do this."

"I know," he said sadly. "But I can't be selfish, as much as I want to."

"One more time?"

"I'll only miss you more."

They made love anyway. He slowly took off her clothes before lavishing her in kisses. He wanted a memory of her that would last a lifetime. Nothing was off limits as fingertips roamed and mouths explored. She wrapped herself around him as he slowly made love to her. She was sobbing as she came. He was trying so hard not to cry.

"I'll always love you," she said. "No matter where I am or who I'm with, my heart belongs to you."

"And mine is yours," he promised her.

* * *

It was that weekend when Usagi told her friends what she did. "I had no choice. I can't lose her."

"Are you sure they weren't just dreams?" Rei asked her.

"I think she was sure," Minako said, coldly.

"Right, sorry." She loved the shit out of Diamond.

"I went to Setsuna, and she couldn't give me any specifics, but I had to choose."

Her heart was broken. All of her friends hugged her.

"You have us, always," Makoto promised.

Diamond was getting tanked with is brother.

"This sucks," Sapphire told him.

"Tell me about it."

"Why didn't she tell you she had some future child?"

"She did, but the future was unclear when she met me anyway, she didn't think I was making a difference. She was wrong."

"Damn!" Sapphire finished his shot. He couldn't just tell Diamond to move on to someone new. If someone took Minako from him his heart would fucking explode. "What are you going to do?"

"Hope there's a merciful god who can save the girl and Usagi can come back."

Gaia grinned. She did it. She broke Usagi's heart into pieces.

When Usagi when to tell Mamoru she changed her mind, he was ecstatic. He kissed her passionately, which he had never done before. She wanted to bite his tongue off. He felt like a foreign invader in her mouth.

They had their first date the following Friday.

She hoped it would be short, like dinner and a movie, so she could call it a day.

Minako helped her get ready. "I'm not going to pretend this is easy for you. I know it's not, but I just want you to think about this. The last time your heart was broken, you were able to fill it again. I don't want you to think you can't do it again." Minako didn't know if Mamoru would ever be enough for her, but she had to have hope that someone would, someone Usagi could have.

"Thanks Mina-chan."

She wore a red sweater and jeans.

Mamoru picked her up at 7PM.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we'd have a simple dinner at my apartment, get to know each other again."

She nodded. They got to his place and he was making spaghetti and meatballs. She loved it when Diamond made that for her. He said he got the recipe from the Food Network.

Mamoru bought jarred sauce and pre-made meatballs.

Diamond had made it all from scratch. He even had a pasta machine.

Mamoru cooked and he asked Usagi about her fall. It was hard to talk about it without Diamond.

Instead, she talked about how these youma had been targeting the Three Lights and they couldn't figure out why.

"There's something special about the singer, but we don't know what it is."

Mamoru didn't have any ideas.

They were eating their food.

"You're usually starving Odango."

"Not today," she said glumly.

He was about to say something when Usagi felt something. "YOUMA!"

"Moon Crisis Make Up!"

She was out the door before Mamoru could transform into Tuxedo Kamen.

He was on her tail and they ended up in the park.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

The youma swarmed the leader of the senshi. There were five of them. She started to back up before she yelled, "Moon Tiara Action!" and threw her tiara.

The move wasn't enough to kill them but she knew that. She did it to disperse them and it worked. While they got ready to counter, she yelled "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

As she spun, hearts of energy emerged from her kaleidamoon scope and killed the first two youma.

"LOVELY!" they yelped as they died.

The other youma evaded the hearts. They threw some type of black shards at her, but Mamoru struck them down with his roses.

Usagi yelled "Moon Gorgeous Meditation" killing the next youma.

Eventually, she and Tuxedo Kamen killed all of them.

Usagi was so tired that she de-transformed on the spot. Mamoru had to carry her back to his apartment where she passed out for the night.

Sailor Aluminum Seiren was not pleased. "I thought she was weakened."

"She was," Sailor Lead Crow responded. "She de-transformed on the spot. That didn't happen last time."

"But she still beat our youma."

"But she can't beat us. We'll get her!"

The next morning, Usagi felt weak. "What happened?"

"We killed some youma last night. You collapsed afterwards."

"Where's Ami?"

"I didn't call her."

"Why not? I usually don't pass out. She should have looked for clues!"

"Sorry, I was too busy tending to you," he growled.

"Forgive me. I just have been on edge lately."

* * *

She went home when she could and convened the senshi on her own.

"You collapsed?" Rei was worried.

"I know. We beat them, but I'm not as strong as I used to be."

"That's not good," Makoto said.

"Maybe we should keep our eye on you," Minako suggested, "until we find out what's wrong."

Ami scanned her. "I don't sense any dark energy with you. No one's sucking your energy at least."

It was only a small comfort. She felt like hell.

On Monday, the girls all got invitations to the Three Lights Christmas Party. It was their manager's idea to get people excited about them.

Yaten said, "It's going to be stupid!" They don't even celebrate Christmas.

"Now, now," Seiya said to him. "This could be a great opportunity. I bet Ami will come," he said to Taiki.

"We're just friends," Taiki insisted.

"Yeah and I'm a monkey's uncle. She got all dressed up for the concert. She clearly digs you man."

Taiki didn't answer. He hoped Ami liked him. He really liked her.

Everyone was excited about the party, except Usagi. She would likely be going alone. Mamoru won't want to go to a high school party. She couldn't invite Diamond. She would love to be his friend, but it's too hard. How could she ask him to be her friend while she's trying to make it work with another man? She'd be devastated if the roles were reversed. Heck, she was devastated now.

She tried not to ask Minako how Diamond was doing, but she really wanted to know.

"He's trying to hang in there," Minako told her. She knew. How could she not?

The other girls knew as well, but they thought talking about it would only upset her more.

Seiya was hoping Rei would come to his party.

"You'll be there right?"

"You want me to come?"

"I gave you an invite."

"I thought all the girls got an invite."

"Only the pretty ones," he retorted.

"You're a cad."

"But you're smiling."

He walked away.

Why did he have such a cute butt?

* * *

Diamond lit a cigarette. They were stupid, but he still had some from when he quit a few months ago and it's not like Usagi was going to yell at him for it. He wished he were stronger, but it was too hard to be in the same room with her and not want to just pin her to the wall and have his way with her.

They had been so free together, every kiss and touch welcomed. It was like their souls had harmonized. Now, he just felt like shit.

Gaia wondered if she could get him now. She showed up at the bar, flirting with him once more.

"You look a little down on your luck."

"I guess I am," he told her.

She smiled, "Maybe I can cheer you up."

* * *

Mamoru tried a steakhouse this time. He was hoping this date went better than the last.

Usagi thought the food was good. Their conversation not so much.

Mamoru was going on about some book he read. It sounded depressing. Who wants to read about a terminally ill girl?

He didn't even ask her anything about what she read. She actually reads more than just manga. She just finished a book called "The One," by J.K. Accinni. Diamond had lent it to her. It was the only thing she had left from him. She wasn't going to give it back unless he asked for it. She liked to think the pages smelled like him.

After dinner, they walked through the park holding hands on the way back to his apartment. She liked holding hands. It showed some intimacy without promising anything.

When they got to his couch, the atmosphere was noticeably different.

Mamoru kissed her. She tried kissing him back but it felt terrible. He didn't seem to have a problem her discomfort. He tried to get his hand up her shirt.

She pushed it away.

He tried again.

She broke the kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you in the mood."

"Well, I'm not in the mood."

"Aren't you going to let me try?"

"We've only been together two weeks."

"The last two years don't count?"

She frowned. "Well, we lost our memories. Then you broke up with me. Then you disappeared and after all that I fell in love with someone else. I think we're back at square one."

He groaned.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes. We've been together two years and have never gotten past kissing."

"You never told me you wanted more."

"I have balls. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"It's not like you ever wanted to talk about our relationship," she shot back. "You were just as content ignoring me the last time we were together."

"What?"

"You were always texting someone else, e-mailing someone else. One time, you pulled out a book on our date. It's not like you were that good to me when we were together before."

"Did I not hold your hand enough?" he said snidely.

"You could have at least pretended to care."

"I DIDN'T CARE?" he yelled. "How many times did I save you?"

"How many times did I save you? Queen Beryl, yeah I beat her. The Doom Tree, I stopped it. Wiseman, that was Chibiusa and I. Every time there's a big fight, somehow you're incapacitated, leaving me to do the work."

"Did your precious Diamond ever save you?" he sneered.

Actually he did. He taught her how to love, how to be loved. "More than you'll ever know."

"Did you fuck him?"

"What?" she was taken aback.

"I SAID did you FUCK him?"

"Why do you care?"

"So you jumped into his bed after what a month and you want to start over with us. It's not like you're a virgin anymore."

"He made me feel wanted, like I was a woman to be cherished and not a little girl who could be ignored. If you knew how to make me feel that way, maybe things would be different."

"I'm not responsible for your feelings," he spat.

"I know," she said. "I am." She got up to leave.

"What are you doing?"

"This was a mistake."

She went to leave. He grabbed her wrist hard. She wasn't going anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Gaia had several drinks at the bar. She was easy for the pickings. "We could go back to my place?"

He said he'd get a cab.

She purposefully swayed her hips as she left the bar.

He hailed the cab and then got her in it. "Good night." He slammed the door and the taxi took off.

She frowned. He was not interested. No matter how hard she tried.

He went home ready to go to sleep when he saw a small figure in front of his door. "Usagi?"

She was drowning in tears.

He quickly pulled her into his arms. "What happened?"

She was crying too hard to talk.

He opened the door and got her on the couch. In the light, he could see a red mark on her face. "Who did this to you?"

She stammered out "Mamoru!"

He was ready to go kick the guy's ass. "We should call the police."

"He's in the hospital," she told him.

"What?"

"I punched him. His nose is broken."

"Do you want me to call anyone?"

She shook her head. "Just stay with me."

He nodded, taking off his jacket and boots before pulling her against his chest. He would have made her some tea or something, but she didn't want him to let go.

Eventually, she was thirsty. He brought her some milk and she began to tell her story.

"He wanted to have sex. I didn't and he got mad. He said we've been dating two years and what's the problem."

"Well, we've broken up three times and I thought we should start at the beginning. He got mad, and we argued a lot. I tried to leave. He grabbed me, kissing me on the mouth."

His kiss was vicious, like he was going to tear into her.

"I kneed him in the balls to try and get away. He backhanded me across the face."

In her shock, he drug her to the couch, getting ready to take what she would not give him when, "I just punched him and ran out the room."

The neighbors heard the yelling and called the cops.

"They came, and I answered their questions. They decided to take his statement at the hospital."

"They didn't drive you home?"

"I asked them to take me here. I needed you. I still need you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

She couldn't believe Mamoru turned into such a monster.

"Please tell me you aren't going back to him," Diamond begged.

"Never. I couldn't let him raise Chibiusa. We'll have to find some other way."

He held her in his arms, rocking her until she fell asleep.

* * *

The police never asked Usagi if she wanted to press charges. Instead, they gave Mamoru a no-contact order.

He lost her. All he had to do was wait and he couldn't. He lost her.

He had no idea where his self-control had gone, but it vanished from him. This wasn't his fault. It was those fucking dreams!

He called Gaia, but she didn't answer. Hopefully, she would give him another chance.

Minako had plans to go shopping with Usagi, to try and cheer her up.

She called. "I'll be at your house in 15 minutes."

"I'm not there," Usagi told her.

"Did you spend the night with Mamo-chan?" Minako was surprised.

He doesn't deserve that honorific. "No, I'm at Diamond's."

"YOU'RE AT DIAMOND'S!"

"It's not like that. We didn't do anything."

"I'm on the way, but you better have a good explanation for this."

20 minutes later, Minako was at Diamond's apartment. He answered the door.

"She's in the shower."

Usagi got out a few minutes later. She borrowed clothes from Diamond.

"What happened to your face?" Minako questioned.

"Mamoru hit me."

"WHAT?"

Usagi gave an abbreviated version of the story.

Minako was livid. "Is he in jail? He should be!"

"I don't know. I just want him to leave me alone."

They postponed the shopping trip. Instead, the trio stayed in the apartment and watched kids' movies.

Sapphire thought it odd that Minako didn't call him. She said she would once she was done shopping. When he called her, she told him she was at his brother's apartment.

He went over there and was surprised to see Usagi. "What's going on?"

Minako quietly explained what happened.

Sapphire made a fist. He was very tempted to pay Mamoru a visit, even if he was still in the hospital.

Usagi had been knocked down, but she wasn't broken. She was too strong to break. The quartet ordered pizza and stayed in. Cheering up Usagi was the name of the game and they all played a part from Minako's ridiculous gossip to Sapphire's impersonations of their friends.

Diamond made her feel better just by being there.

When Usagi came home, Luna saw the fading mark on her face and before she could ask what happened, Usagi said, "It was Mamoru."

The feline gasped. She couldn't believe he would do that to her. "Are you okay?"

"I will be."

Luna wished she had never met the jerk. She knew Usagi wasn't happy with him, but she tried to make it work for the future. She wished that her charge didn't have to bear such a heavy burden for the world.

* * *

It wasn't until Monday when Usagi told her friends she was done with Mamoru.

"HE HIT YOU!" Rei yelled, catching everyone's attention. "Oops," she whispered apologetically.

"I didn't want to have sex. He did," Usagi said coldly.

"Maybe he's still possessed?" Ami offered.

"Maybe he's just an asshole," Makoto retorted. "There's no proof he ever was possessed."

"But I saw the dark energy."

"Seeing energy doesn't tell us how he got that way," Rei told them. "He could have done something bad, which was why he had dark energy."

They all decided that keeping Usagi away from Mamoru was best. They told Motoki that they were done for good. "He messed up too many times."

"I'm not surprised," he told them.

They never said it officially, but Diamond and Usagi were back together. They didn't go out. They usually stayed in his place and watched movies, like when they were first getting to know each other, but they were kissing and holding hands. They would text each other constantly.

He knew that Mamoru hurt her and not just physically. It would be a while before she was ready to be intimate with him again and he wouldn't even dream of rushing her. He also threw out the last of his cigarettes.

Mamoru went back to Los Angeles. Gaia was not impressed. "You took that much time off to see Motoki?"

"He was bummed. Reika dumped him again," he lied.

"Are you sure you weren't with another girl?"

"No," he lied.

He really wasn't a good liar. She wondered how he kept Usagi deceived all this time.

"I'll have to think about this." She was going to make him beg for her. She could already feel his desperation.

* * *

Minako was all excited. "There's a talent contest!"

"What?" Sapphire questioned

"Star search. If I win, I get a solo album!"

"That's great. What are you going to sing?"

"I have no idea!" She scrambled to figure it out.

"Relax, think about what you're comfortable singing. It has to be you or else it won't be worth it. You won't want to get an album doing songs you hate."

"I'd do that if I got an album," she countered.

He looked at her.

"I know, but I'm just so excited."

He kissed her. He loved her so much.

The contest was next Wednesday. The rest of the girls came to support Minako.

They were surprised to see Michiru there.

"Are you trying out too?" Minako asked her.

Michiru nodded. Haruka talked her into it.

Minako hugged her. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Rei saw Seiya. "What are you doing here? You don't need the contest for a record deal."

He laughed. "I don't. Yaten's a judge, so I'm here for moral support, really for the free snacks."

"Snacks?" Usagi lit up.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Odango-atama!"

Seiya revealed the secret stash.

Sudeenly, Ami had an idea. "If the youma keep targeting Seiya, maybe they would come to an event like this."

"But he's not even performing," Makoto told her.

"So, with Yaten here, he's likely to be here."

The two stayed on high alert.

Reiko Aya was in charge of the contest. She was so nervous. I hope they like me.

She handed out business cards to everyone, even the audience.

"Get over here," Akane Karasuma hissed at her.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous."

Her cohost rolled her eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to this season's star search hosted by Ginga TV," Reiko started.

"This will be one of four rounds. The best two artists of each round will move on to the finals and the winner will get a record deal," Akane continued.

The contestants for this round were in the back.

One by one, they came out to perform.

The first guy was so nervous he threw up.

"Clean up CREW!"

"EW!" Usagi whined.

"I got it on video," Sapphire bragged.

"Ratchet!" Rei yelled at him.

"It's going on youtube!"

The next contested fared much better. She sang "Sweet Child of Mine." It was cute but more for karaoke night than an album deal.

Michiru was 5th. Minako was 7th.

When Michiru played, Reiya and Akane looked at each other. She was definitely one of them. They took notes.

Ami detected some dark energy, but it was really faint, not enough to get any kind of useful data.

When Minako went, Reiya and Akane also agreed on her.

When it was all over, Reiya announced, "going to the next round are Minako Aiko and Michiru Kaioh!"

The senshi all cheered loudly.

Ami was happy for them, but she was also suspicious. What were the odds that the two senshi would get chosen? She wondered if it was some kind of a trap.

Minako wasn't hearing anything about it. "I'm going to get a record deal."

"Hey," Haruka feigned offense. "Michiru's still in the running."

"Of course she is. I got an idea. How about if either of us win, we do a song with the other for the album?"

Michiru couldn't refuse. She still found this all surreal.

Afterwards, Setsuna asked Ami, "Do you really think this is a trap?"

"It could be. They kept targeting Seiya before. He has some type of special energy."

* * *

Before the next round, however, came the Three Lights Christmas party.

Minako was so excited. "This is going to be so much fun!" She had a perfect red dress to wear for tonight.

The girls all got ready together at Rei's shrine before the party. Minako and Usagi were all on Rei's case.

"You can't wear that sweater," Minako told her. "It's boring."

"I'm boring."

"To us maybe, but not to Sei-ya!"

"Can it Odango-atama."

The blondes laughed. They fetched a red top and deep purple jeans.

"Oh, he's going to love this," Minako cooed.

Rei got the outfit on. "My midriff is showing!"

"Yeah it is!"

She refused to wear it, but her friends dragged her out of the shrine and into the cab over her protests.

There was a line to get into the party. Someone had posted about it on facebook and now they had to check people's names and ids.

"I can't believe it took 20 minutes to get in," Rei complained.

"I can't believe 5 of those minutes were convincing the doorman that Diamond could come with Usagi."

"I rsvp'd before we got back together." She had told Seiya, but there was still confusion at the door.

Once inside the rented mansion, they started to explore.

Minako was snapping pictures.

Usagi went for the snacks and Rei was looking for Seiya, not that she would admit it.

"I like your outfit," he purred as he came from behind her.

"Sneaking up on me," she chided. "Bad boy."

"I have a feeling, you like bad boys."

"Should I let you find out?"

"Oh yes you should."

The sexual tension was weighing down the air.

Taiki was talking to Ami. "How has your research been going?"

"Well it's taken a bit of a different focus. Apparently youma love celebrities and I can't figure out why."

"Big crowds equal lots of energy."

"True, but why attack the artist and not the audience?"

"Good point." They started to discuss their youma theories. It was fun having a friend share their science geek out moments.

"I think my friends pretend I'm speaking English when I talk about this stuff," Ami admitted.

Taiki laughed. "My brothers usually just throw something at me."

"What's your favorite science show?" she asked him

At the same time they both said, "Cosmos!"

"I've seen all the episodes," she admitted.

"Me too." They shared a Carl Sagan babbling moment.

Usagi was excited when she saw mistletoe. She stood under it and Diamond kissed her.

This kiss was electric. She pulled him close to her body. They melded into one like they had many times before. His hands grabbed her behind and squeezed. She purred as she arched her back. She missed his touch and his body. She wanted him to love her properly, tonight.

He hoped he was reading these signals correctly because he was eager to make love to her.

* * *

Rei and Seiya were also under the mistletoe. He was getting ready to kiss her when he heard glass breaking.

He turned to see that youma had crashed the party. Instead of targeting Seiya, like they usually did, they targeted Minako.

Sapphire instinctively stood in front of her.

"You don't have any powers."

"Neither do you right now!"

Rei ran off so she could transform. Seiya didn't think she was a coward and he followed her. When she thought she was alone, she yelled, "Mars Crystal Make up!"

Seiya couldn't believe it. All this time, it was Rei who kept saving him.

After she ran past him he yelled, "Star Power Make up!"

The two senshi ran out and began to fight the youma.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Star Serious Laser."

"Who's that?" the other senshi wondered.

Ami started scanning with her computer. Could it be? She has the same crystal as Seiya.

The two took down the offending youma. They made a great team.

Once the battle was over, Taiki stood up on the table. "Um sorry about the disruption. Party on!"

He went to go find Seiya.

It was impressive how quickly the teens went to dancing like nothing had happened.

Sailor Star Fighter de-transformed before he found Taiki.

"Why didn't you signal us?" he questioned.

"I ran after Rei. She's …"

"Wondering where you ran off to." She tried to act like nothing had happened

Seiya followed Rei and said to Taiki, "I'll explain later."

Rei thought they were returning to the party but Seiya pulled her into a room.

"You're cute and all, but I'm not ready for …"

He laughed. "I didn't bring you here for sex."

"Really? We're in a bedroom and there's whiskey on the desk."

He rolled his eyes. "I know Rei."

"You know what?"

"Who you are. I saw you transform."

"YOU WHAT?" She was ready to smack him.

He held her hands. "I was worried when you ran off, so I followed you. I didn't expect that."

"You can't tell anyone."

"I won't. I promise, but there's something you should know."

"Which is?"

"Why the youma keep showing up where I am. I am …"

Yaten burst through the door. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to talk to Rei."

"We got bigger problems, like paying for that window."

"That's what insurance is for!"

Seiya and Yaten started to argue.

Rei excused herself.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I have to tell her."

"And blow our investigation."

"They aren't trouble. Ami's been trying to catch the youma. Didn't you think to wonder why?"

"Because she's a nerd without anything to do?"

Seiya frowned.

"What?"

"Doesn't she look like anyone to you?"

"Should she?"

"Sailor Mercury you idiot!"

"What? Then that would mean (they all are senshi)."

"Yes, and maybe it's time we work together. We're not getting too far alone."

Yaten didn't like the idea of revealing their identities, but Taiki outvoted him.

Seiya and Taiki found Rei and Ami respectively and started with them.

"Before my brother lost his marbles, I was going to tell you that I'm not from Earth."

"What?"

"I'm from Kinmoku, a planet in another galaxy. It got destroyed and our Princess disappeared. We followed her here and have been singing hoping that she hears our voice and finds us."

"Why do you think she's here?"

"We tracked her to Tokyo and then the trail went cold."

"Is that why the youma keep finding you?"

"They must be able to sense my power. We're quite strong."

"How strong?"

"My laser was running at 50%, and it still destroyed those youma."

"You're Sailor Star Fighter."

"Yeah."

"Which is why you tried to fight those youma, even when you couldn't transform in public."

"Yeah, I'm silly, but I'm not totally nuts."

"I thought senshi had to be girls."

"We are, sort of. These are disguises so that in case our Princess is in trouble, the people looking for her won't recognize us."

Rei touched his chest. "But you have pecs."

"It's a full body disguise. This isn't the form I have at home."

Rei was impressed.

"I know that's really weird, so if it changes things between us I understand I just …"

"Shut up!" She pulled him into a searing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body to his.

* * *

Taiki sat with Ami. "I know you're Sailor Mercury."

"How?"

"Seiya saw Rei transform, and once we knew who she was, it all made sense. The research, how the senshi always appeared when we were in trouble."

Ami shrugged. It was simple at that point.

"I have a secret too. We're from Kinmoku, a far away planet. It got destroyed and our princess vanished. We traced her here, but we can't find her. I think the youma have something to do with her disappearance, but we haven't been able to figure it out."

"Why would youma destroy your planet?"

"I don't know, but they just sucked the energy out of everyone. We're the only ones who survived."

"Maybe your princess came to Earth to look for allies?"

"Why can't we find her?"

"I don't know, but we'll help. We have our own mystery to solve."

Ami explained how the future had once been set in stone, but now it's cloudy. "Mamoru was supposed to be the Earth King, but he's been nasty and abusive. We don't know if he got possessed or chose to become evil, but now everything is up in the air. We don't know how to form Crystal Tokyo now or what will happen to their daughter."

"Maybe we'll figure this all out once we destroy the youma."

"I hope so." Ami was curious about him. "What kind of powers do you have?"

"I'm Sailor Star Maker. I cast spheres of light. They are fatal at full force, but I tone them down in case the youma was a possessed person. Then, they can be healed."

"How are you senshi if you're male?"

"We're only male on Earth. We wore disguises in case people who wanted to harm our princess recognized us."

Ami touched his chest under his shirt, for science of course. "This is incredible."

Taiki's heart started pounding. Feeling her nails on his skin was enough to drive a saint crazy. "Ami I …" He gasped.

"What is it?"

He cupped her face and kissed her, taking her by complete surprise. Once the shock wore off, she kissed him back.

Eventually, the party was over. Rei and Ami had to part from their new boyfriends.

The senshi decided to have a meeting tomorrow and they'd meet with the starlights on Tuesday.

Usagi was eager to get home. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Minako left with Sapphire."

The three girls took a cab back to Rei's.

Makoto asked if they had fun.

"I had a great time," Ami told her.

"Me too."

Makoto had been alone. It wasn't surprising her friends all had boyfriends. It just reminded her that she didn't. Now, she was the only single one.

Yaten was equally bitter. Of course they found girlfriends. What are they going to do when this is all over, bring them to Kinmoku? This was totally stupid and he expected such nonsense from Seiya, but Taiki should know better.

Sailors Aluminum Seiren and Lead Crow were discussing their most recent failure.

"Who the heck was that new senshi?" Seiren questioned.

"I have no idea, but she's really strong."

"I hope there aren't more like her."

"We best succeed and fast." Galaxia was not one to be messed with.

They had to get the starseeds at the finals. This would be their last chance.

* * *

Diamond happily carried Usagi into his apartment. He kissed her under the mistletoe as he reached under her dress. She moaned for him as she pulled him closer. They fell on his couch, too excited to wait until they got to the bedroom.

He tossed her dress over her head. "You are so gorgeous."

She grinned as she began unbuttoning his shirt. His body was even more perfect than she had remembered. She undid his belt and pulled out his semi-hard cock. She leaned forward and sucked him into her mouth, the first time she had ever done this for him.

"OH FUCK!" he hissed as she bobbed her head up and down. He used all of his self-restraint not to just grab her head and fuck her throat. He groaned loudly as she began to stroke him with her hand.

He pulled away before he could cum. "I want to be inside you," he hissed as he got rid of her underwear. He pulled her to his mouth and eagerly began to lick her.

"OH DIAMOND!"

She started to writhe on the couch, moaning and gasping loudly as he had his way with her. Once he felt her on the edge of bliss, he stopped.

She frowned.

He grinned as he grabbed her hips and lined them up with his. He thrust inside of her. When she told him she went on the pill, he was very happy.

"OH DIAMOND!" She wrapped her arms around him as he began to thrust, slowly at first, but soon he was fucking her.

"USAGI! USAGI!"

They moaned and hissed at each other as their bodies frantically moved for more. She started to cum, and he only thrusted harder and faster.

She screamed before she came for the second time and then he lost his erection inside of her.

"I needed that," she gasped.

"Me too."

She had fallen to pieces, but now she was back together again.

He carried her to bed where they rested until morning. Then, they went at it all over again.

* * *

Gaia was frustrated. Mamoru managed to lose Usagi as soon as she got her back for him, and now, Usagi was back together with Diamond. She realized she might not be able to weaken Sailor Moon before their confrontation. If Sailors Aluminum Seiren and Lead Crow failed her, and they might, she would have to think of another plan.

Sunday Afternoon

All of the senshi met at the shrine, including the outers. It seemed time to get them involved.

The ladies circled around and Rei asked, "Where do we start?"

"I think we should start with our Usagi and Mamoru so we're all on the same page and then talk about the starlights," Ami said.

"The who?" Usagi questioned.

"You'll find out Odango!" Rei snapped.

Usagi stuck out her tongue.

"Rabbit, Firecracker, chill," Haruka told them. "Seriously, the way you two fight, it's like you're into each other or something."

"She wishes," each girl said of the other.

"Ooh," Makoto teased.

"So Usagi, start," Minako directed.

"Oh right, well you all know Mamoru disappeared on me. He claims he was in a coma or something and he didn't mean it. Anyway, I tried to get back together with him for Chibiusa's sake, but then he hit me when I wouldn't sleep with him."

"HE HIT YOU!" Haruka yelled.

"Yeah, and his punk ass ran back to America, so I don't think I'll be seeing him again." Rei told them. She had planned on beating him up, only to learn he had flown the coop.

"Anyway, I don't know what this means for Crystal Tokyo or Chibiusa, but I will do my best for both of them. I have no idea if Mamoru is possessed or just a jerk at this point, and I'm not sure if it matters. I've encountered lots of people who were duped by the enemy, and even when they weren't good, they weren't as awful as he's been. He was acting like a jerk before he left for America, so I think my problems with him are mostly him."

The outers nodded.

"And who are the starlights?" Haruka questioned.

"The Three Lights are actually senshi," Rei told them. "They came here disguised as men because they are looking for their missing princess. They are from a far away planet."

"The youma keep targeting Seiya, possibly because they can sense his power. They might also be connected to Princess Kakyuu's disappearance."

"So we have a bastard who supposed to be a king, a missing princess and three new senshi," Haruka summed up. "Great. What do we do?"

"We need to find out who the bosses are," Rei said.

"I couldn't find Seiya's interviewer," Ami said. "I think she's dead."

"So her boss killed her for failing, typical villain behavior," Makoto answered.

"Which means whoever crashed the Three Lights party is a new villain," Usagi added.

"And they targeted Minako and not Seiya," Makoto added.

"Which means they might know she's a senshi," Haruka said.

"Or at least they know she's powerful," Michiru added.

"How would the know?" Minako questioned.

Ami suggested, "The talent show could have been a rouse to see who has strong energy."

"Then why wasn't Michiru attacked?" Minako countered.

"Because she stays in bed with Haruka all night," Ami offered.

The other senshi laughed at their expense.

"They'd be crazy to attack with me there," Haruka insisted.

Michiru rolled her eyes. "Well the finals are in two weeks, so if they are going to attack, it will probably be then."

"So we scope out the competition, and if the youma appear, we transform and kick their butts," Makoto declared.

* * *

Luna and Artemis were mostly observers for the meeting. It was so odd all of the chaos over the past few months. From the apparent loss of Crystal Tokyo to destroyed planets, both advisors felt out of their elements. They were in unchartered waters.

On Tuesday, the Starlights came to their first senshi meeting. Seiya happily kissed Rei, not caring what anyone had to say about it.

Yaten was loud about his opposition. "REALLY GROSS!"

The girls were just itching to tease Rei. 'Rei and Seiya sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Are you all really that immature?" Yaten questioned.

"Forgive him, he has the tact of a rat," Taiki chastised. He sat down next to Ami.

"Why don't we get started?" Minako suggested.

They explained their information on the youma and they worked to devise a plan. The expected targets were Minako and Michiru. The woman who had targeted Seiya was confirmed dead.

Possible foes included Ginga TV, and Mamoru if he came back from the US.

They decided to scatter everyone around during the finals, so no matter where the youma attacked, there would hopefully be two senshi there to fight.

There were 11 senshi, two of them would be behind stage and the other nine would cover the event.

"Let's knock out some youma," Makota declared.


	7. Chapter 7

Michiru and Minako had to get to the final audition two hours before everyone else. When Haruka and Sapphire tried to come in with them as their significant others, they were told this was not allowed and they would have to wait like everyone else.

Undeterred, Ami used her computer to download the floor plans to the buildings. The two "boyfriends" snuck in and waited in the closet of their girlfriend's dressing rooms.

Minako had been voted fan favorite. Michiru had been the runner up. Neither girl remembered this as a part of the contest, but they both agreed to be interviewed by Reika and Akane respectively.

Minako was doing her makeup when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It was Reika. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely."

Reika sat down across from her and stumbled through her first question.

Minako answered calmly. She and Reika both had smiles on their faces. The atmosphere was a benevolent one until the lights cut off in the room. Before Minako could transform, Reika shot a fireblast from her bracelet.

It should have hit Minako, but Sapphire dove in front of her, taking the hit. As his starseed left him, he started to morph into a phage, Sailor Painter.

Minako transformed as Reika was shocked by the intrusion, Venus Power Make-up. She threw a love me chain at Sailor Aluminum Seiren and the battle was on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akane was interviewing Michiru. She asked her if she was seeing anyone and Michiru was about to say Haruka when a fireblast came her way. Michiru jumped on the table, evading the hit.

"Nice try," she hissed.

"I won't miss again."

Sailor Uranus wasn't about to give her a chance, "WORLD SHAKING!" The ground started to crack under Sailor Lead Crow, causing her to jump to get away.

Michiru took the time to transform, "Neptune Planet Power Make Up."

Before she could attack, Sailor Lead Crow sent another fireblast her way. Haruka grabbed a chair and hit Lead Crow on the head with it.

"OW!"

She turned around and sent a fireblast towards Sailor Uranus.

"DEEP SUBMURGE!" Sailor Neptune attacked the fireblast.

Sailor Lead Crow found herself surrounded. The odds were against her.

The other senshi could sense the fighting and sprung into action.

Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Mars went to get to Minako and Sapphire. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Star Maker went to get to Haruka and Michiru. The other senshi were on crowd control, in case any other youma appeared.

* * *

When Sailor Mars got the door open, Sailor Painter was attacking Minako.

"Don't kill him. She stole Sapphire's starseed."

Sailor Star Fighter sent a subdued attack, "Star Serious Laser!"

She knocked out Sailor Painter who had been attacking with projectiles shaped like paintbrushes.

All three senshi focused on Sailor Aluminum Seiren.

"Fire Soul!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Love Me Chain!"

She went down easily. She was fading fast.

Sailor Venus used the communicator. "Sailor Moon. We need you to heal Sapphire."

The leader was on her way.

* * *

Sailors Mercury and Star Maker found Sailors Uranus and Neptune fighting Sailor Lead Crow.

They quickly joined in the fight.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Sailor Lead Crow found herself frozen. She knew the end was coming. "Make it quick, before she finds me."

"Before who finds you?" Sailor Uranus questioned.

"Maybe Sailor Moon can heal her," Sailor Star Maker did not want to kill her if she could be saved.

Sailor Moon found Sapphire on the ground as well as Sailor Aluminum Seiren.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" She restored Sapphire's starseed to him. She offered to heal Aluminum Seiren but it was too late.

"My time has come. Good luck against Galaxia. You'll need it."

"Who's Galaxia?"

She died before she could answer the question.

* * *

Sapphire was sweating. Sailor Venus hovered over him. "It's okay. You'll be okay," she kissed his lips softly.

She stayed behind while the other senshi went to find the other fight.

When they got there, Sailor Lead Crow asked about Aluminum Seiren.

"She died."

"Then it is my time to go." She threw off her bracelets and stomped on them, killing herself in the process.

"So the bracelets cause their power," Sailor Mercury said.

"And Galaxia gave them the power, whoever she is," Sailor Moon added.

* * *

The contest was over for obvious reasons.

The senshi de-transformed and they all went to the shrine to discuss what they learned.

"So Galaxia is in charge of this, but who is she?"

Setsuna knew. "She was one of the strongest senshi. She survived at the end of the Silver Millennium and patrolled the universe before you were all reborn on Earth. She had a fight with Chaos, and she trapped him in her body to stop him from destroying the world. He must be taking over her. This will be a very difficult fight. We might not all survive," she said ominously.

"Well if she's destroying the world for chaos," Taiki started, "then that explains why our planet got destroyed. It must have been her or her agents."

"Why hasn't she attacked Earth directly?" Seiya questioned.

"Because there are too many senshi here," Ami said. "She was trying to pick us off before she took on the planet. Her agents went after us in isolated attacks, Seiya one day. Minako and Michiru the next. She wants to divide and conquer."

"So where do we go from here?" Rei questioned.

"We take them down one by one," Luna said. "Three of her agents are down. If she's anything like our past foes, then she has four or five. We have to beat them all. If she has help when we fight her, it could make all the difference."

"I think we should avoid being alone," Taiki suggested. "If everyone pairs up, then our odds are better if we get targeted."

"You just want to pair up with Ami!" Yaten hissed.

"Well everyone has a pair except you," Seiya retorted. "Maybe you'd have someone if you weren't such an ass."

"Makoto's single and she's not an ass," Rei retorted. They forgot about Setsuna. Maybe they meant every teen.

"My bad. Makoto is exempt, but Yaten's an ass."

"Well I'm not pairing with her," Yaten hissed.

"Like I'd want to be stuck with you!"

"For now," Ami said. "I think I should stick with Makoto and Taiki with Yaten. Sorry Taiki."

"BURN!" Seiya laughed.

"Shut up you troll!"

* * *

Minako went to check on Sapphire before she went home. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said. "I'm just sorry I betrayed you."

"What? You took that hit for me. If you hadn't then I would have turned into a youma and attacked you."

"I know, but I should have been stronger."

She kissed him. "You're plenty strong."

* * *

Gaia was pissed. She was down three of her Sailor Animates and she only had one left. She was not confident with Sailor Tin Nyanko. She was strong, but so were the others. She decided to offer Mamoru a deal.

The man's face had finally healed. When Gaia came to him, she let him in on a little secret.

"I know who you are, Prince Endimyon."

"How do you know about that?" he was stunned.

"Let's just say, I'm not just a normal person either."

"Who are you?"

"Sailor Galaxia."

"I never heard of you."

"Well, I patrol the galaxies. I also know that you were supposed to marry Princess Serenity and form Crystal Tokyo."

"Fat chance of that happening," he hissed.

"I bet I can offer you the next best thing."

"What did you have in mind?"

She gave him her terms. "These are non negotiable. You can either join me or you can just be relegated to a normal human. Maybe she'll restart the Moon Kingdom with her new bartender boy toy."

"No way!" If he couldn't rule, then neither would that stupid girl Usagi. "You have a deal."

"Good. I'll send you to join Sailor Tin Nyanko."

* * *

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!" She whined.

"Seeing as how the other Animamates have all died, I don't think now is the time for hubris," Gaia cautioned.

Tin frowned. "I suppose not."

"Don't let his cute face fool you. He has quite a lot of power."

"When will he get here?"

"He's on a flight to Tokyo now. He will be there in about 12 hours."

"Do I need to pick him up?"

"He has his own apartment and he knows how to get there. All you need to do is defeat the senshi. Do not disappoint me."

"I won't. Him, I don't know."

Gaia hung up.

"This sucks," Tin hissed. She thought she would have a shot to prove herself. She waited for the other animamates to get themselves killed and leave all the glory for her, just for a newcomer to come in at the 11th hour. Well, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion better prove himself or he will die.

* * *

When Usagi got to school this morning, a new girl was waiting for her.

"Hi Usagi!"

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Nyanko Suzu. I just transferred here."

"Hi. Do you know where your classes are?"

"No, can you show me?"

Usagi read her schedule and helped her get there.

"Maybe we can have lunch together."

"Yeah sure," Usagi said, not thinking she meant any particular day.

"Who's that?" Rei questioned.

"Nyanko Suzu. She's new."

Rei frowned. "We should investigate her."

Usagi hadn't thought much of it. "I think she was just confused by the building."

Why is Usagi so trusting? Rei would never know.

At lunch, Usagi went to sit with her friends. Nyanko called her over.

"Why don't you sit with us?" Makoto waved to her.

The girl put on a fake smile and then joined the table. "I'm Nyanko. I just transferred here from Libya."

"You don't look Libyan," Rei told her.

"Oh I'm not. My parents had an assignment with the Peace Corps."

"Oh cool. Where else have you lived?" Usagi asked.

The girl didn't have a prepared answer. "Um Somalia, Uganda and Peru."

Rei thought that was ridiculous.

Ami frowned. Would the Peace Corps go to Somalia? She looked it up on their computer. She's definitely lying.

Nyako hung on every word Usagi said. Later, she asked the girl if she wanted to come over after school.

"Oh I said I'd meet my boyfriend. Maybe another time."

"Oh I have a boyfriend too. Maybe we can double."

"Alright."

* * *

At the next senshi meeting, Rei raised her reservations. "She was totally whacked!"

"I thought she was nice," said Usagi.

"She claimed she lived in Somalia."

"And?"

"And it's total chaos there. Not even the Peace Corps would go."

"She's right," Ami confirmed. "I looked it up. There's no way her parents worked for the Peace Corps in Somalia."

"That is odd," Usagi agreed. "She asked if she could double date with me. She has a boyfriend."

"How does she have a boyfriend if she just got here?" Rei wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe he came with her."

"Maybe she's just trying to steal your starseed."

"I feel bad about judging her so quickly."

"I DON'T" Rei told her.

"Also the timing is right," Makoto added. "The other minions just died, so if there was a replacement, she'd appear right about now."

"Why don't you invite her over," Seiya suggested. "Then we can observe her."

"Good idea!" Usagi said.

Rei was concerned. "Should we use her as bait? She's kind of too trusting."

"Yeah she is," Yaten retorted.

"That's why we have webcams," Seiya insisted.

They wired her house and had Usagi call Nyanko and ask if she wanted to come over and play video games.

"YES!"

They made a plan for the next day.

Luna was on high alert. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I doubt she'll attack me so fast, assuming she's in on it at all."

"Well, be prepared anyway."

"Yes Mom," Usagi teased.

Luna rolled her eyes.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Nyanko appeared and she was all giddy. "What games do you have?"

They played a racing game and Nyanko asked Usagi all kinds of questions. She asked about her boyfriend, what she did for fun, information about her friends. Her eagerness was kind of creepy.

Luna was sure Nyanko was an alien.

Usagi played along, but she was beginning to see what Rei meant by this girl is whacked.

Usagi tried to learn about her boyfriend. "What does he do?"

"Oh, he's studying to be a doctor."

"How old is he?"

"He's 22, but age is just a number."

Usagi thought that once too. "Is he studying here?"

"Yes. He wanted to study in the states, but it didn't work out."

"Well, I hope he likes his program here."

"Oh he does! You should totally meet him!"

"Maybe next week," Usagi offered.

Luna's eyes bugged out. What is she doing?

"We'll totally do a double and it will be awesome!"

Usagi played along.

Luna confronted her once she left. "Why would you agree to go out with her? Her boyfriend could be evil too."

"I'm counting on it."

"What?"

"She has a 22 year old boyfriend who tried to study in America but it didn't work out and he had do come here."

"You don't think."

"Sound like a certain ratfink ex-boyfriend."

"So if he's dating her, then …"

"He might have joined Galaxia."

Usagi reported what she learned to the other girls. They saw the conversation, but they didn't know Usagi's theory about Mamoru.

"You think he's joined the fight?" Ami questioned

"If he's her boyfriend, then yes I do."

"There's one way to find out," Seiya said. "Let's plan a double date!"

The bar Diamond works at does dinner before the night crowd comes in. They figured it would be easy to get the senshi "jobs" there so they could surround the party and be ready if there was an attack.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Mamoru snapped at Nyanko when he learned of her plan.

"What? I got her and her useless boyfriend to walk right into a trap."

"As soon as she sees me, she'll flip out."

"Why?"

"I'm her ex you idiot!"

"WHAT?'

"How did you not know?"

"I just met you, and no one told me. Why didn't you get her starseed when she was your girlfriend?"

"I wasn't in on Galaxia's team yet."

"Yeah, you waited until the end to try and grab yourself a prize."

"What have you done?"

The two got into a hostile argument. This would be a competition all right. Only one would win.

* * *

Yaten was in charge of photo stalking their suspects. It allowed them to get intelligence and he didn't have to talk to people. With a telephoto lens, he was able to keep track of Mamoru and Nyanko.

He had returned to Tokyo, just when Nyanko started to try to befriend Usagi. The girl's theory might actually pan out to something, not that Yaten would ever admit it out loud.

Mamoru had enrolled in a medical program that started in February. Yaten snapped photos of him at orientation.

Usagi suggested the bar where her boyfriend works for the double date, but Nyanko said, "My boyfriend is an excellent cook. We should have the dinner at my place and then go out to a movie."

"Won't your parents mind?"

"Oh they're on assignment. It's just me."

Usagi wrote down the address and relayed the pitfall to her friends.

"Of course, she wants to isolate you," Rei muttered.

Yaten had an idea, for once. "Maybe the apartment next door is available."

Unfortunately, it was rented but this was an easy fix. Ami just sent free tickets to the opera to the apartment next door along with a free dinner certificate at a restaurant to eat beforehand.

The couple who lived next door to Nyanko left with plenty of time for the senshi to set up in their apartment.

"Our goal is to bust through the front door," Rei said. "If we need to hurry, let's just blast through the wall."

"How will we do that?" Makoto questioned.

"Seiya's laser."

He grinned.

"Down boy," Yaten scolded.

* * *

Usagi was nervous. She knew the senshi were all there to back her up, but she did not want to go to dinner with Mamoru.

"When you get there, run into the bathroom and transform," he told her.

"What about you?"

"I have a few tricks of my own."

"But they might steal your starseed."

"If they do, you're the only one who can heal me, so you need to be transformed."

He had a point.

They knocked on the door.

Nyanko hugged Usagi, "Oh you look so cute." Usagi was wearing a black dress. "And he's so handsome."

"Hi Nyanko. I need to use the ladies room."

"Oh it's right down the hall, straight ahead."

Usagi hurried in there and whispered her transformation.

"Tell me about yourself," Nyanko said to Diamond.

He sat down, very weary of the woman. "I'm a bartender. I met Usagi when she was walking down the street one day. She started talking and she seemed pretty cool, so I invited her to come to my shift with me. She hung out while I worked and I drove her home afterwards.

It was funny actually, her friend met my brother and they started dating, so we got to know each other as they hung out and it just happened."

If Diamond hadn't been expecting it, he would have been hit when a fire blast. Instead, he ducked and rolled away.

Shit! "Get back here you coward!"

"You're the one who is attacking a defenseless human."

He dodged her around the room.

Sailor Moon would have come to his aid right away but she had her own problem.

"Galactica Scales!"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

It was Sailor Moon vs. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon. She had been waiting for her when she came out of the bathroom.

Usagi had her weapon drawn when she opened the door. The fight was on.

The other senshi sprung into action.

Sailor Star Fighter went through the wall. "Star Serious Laser."

Sailor Mars ran right through it summoning her bow and arrow on the way. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus added.

"Deep Submerge!" added Sailor Neptune.

The attacks hit one after another. Sailor Tin Nyanko dodged the first two, but she got hit by Neptune's attack, giving Sailor Star Fighter a chance to send a Serious Laser at her.

The attack hit her chest and broke one of her bracelets as she hit the ground.

Sailors Star Maker, Star Healer, Jupiter, and Pluto all went to back up Sailor Moon.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

"Dead Scream!"

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon fared much better than her cohort, dodging the first four attacks and sending "Galactica Scales!" at the other two.

"You need a coordinated strike," Sailor Mercury yelled. She sent an ice wall, "Shine Aqua Illusion to buy time."

The other senshi all counted, "One, Two, Three!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

"Dead Scream!"

The attacks struck Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon all at the same time. There was no deflecting them or dodging as lightening, light and purple energy surrounded him.

He hit the ground. He was unconscious.

Ami scanned him. "His golden crystal is gone."

"What's there instead?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"Sailor Cocoon's starseed," Ami told her.

"He must have traded his in to become an evil senshi," Sailor Jupiter told them.

"What will happen if I heal him?" Sailor Moon questioned.

No one knew for sure.

She decided to try Sailor Tin Nyanko first. "Moon Healing Activation."

The light surrounded her as she de-transformed.

When she woke up, she said, "Please, let me be a real senshi."

Rei was skeptical. "How do we know if we can trust you?"

"I changed. You saw her purify me."

She still had on a bracelet.

Usagi said she'd give her a chance, "But you aren't out of the woods yet."

She hugged her excitedly.

Usagi was clearly uncomfortable.

"GUYS!" Yaten yelled.

They ran into the room to see a light swallow up Mamoru.

"What the heck was that?" Usagi questioned.

"I have no idea."

"Why didn't you stop it?" Makoto turned to him. He was standing watch.

"How, go with it? I had no idea where he was going."

The two started to bicker.

Rei and Seiya looked at each other knowingly.

Gaia was furious. "What the shit was that?"

"All of the senshi were there. Somehow they knew."

"They anticipated your ambush!"

"Sailor Tin Nyanko planned the whole thing. I told her it was a stupid plan."

"What was this _stupid plan?_"

"She had me pretend to be her boyfriend and go on a double date with them. Usagi must have known who she was, so when she saw me, she knew I had joined you."

"So now they will be watching your apartment."

"Probably, I need a new apartment."

"Or I should just kill you."

"Why kill me? Sailor Tin Nyanko's the one who asked to join the senshi!"

"SHE DID WHAT?"

With only one of her bracelets broken, Nyanko couldn't figure out who was her leader, Sailor Moon or Sailor Galaxia. She tried meditating, but she got nowhere. Her body and soul were split in half.

Luna was not pleased with the news. "Sailor Cocoon must have been killed to get the crystal for Mamoru."

"So either he killed her," Rei started.

"Or Galaxia did."

"Does that mean all of the other ones killed senshi to get crystals?" Usagi questioned.

"Yes," Artemis told her.

"I knew we shouldn't trust Nyanko," Yaten hissed. "She's a murderer."

"But I healed her."

"Even after that, I felt something funky," Taiki admitted. "I don't know if there was enough good in her to save."

"We stay on high alert," Luna said. "She might attack at any time." Luna was really upset with her. Mau had been her planet's Sailor and Nyanko killed her.

* * *

At school, the senshi had to act normal as best they could. It was weird, having Nyanko hanging out with them. None of them trusted her, not even Usagi, but they had to play nice.

It didn't mean, however, that she was included in their meetings. They continued to plan without her.

Nyanko may seem crazy, but she wasn't stupid. She wanted in. "I know how I can prove myself. I can get Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon to you."

"How?"

She outlined a plan. They decided to go with it. Even if she turned on them, they would still have a chance to take him down.

Nyanko called Mamoru. "I have a plan to take down the senshi."

"Why would I trust you? You joined them."

"I lied. Anyway, they trust me and not you, so if you want a chance to ambush them, I suggest you listen."

* * *

A week later, there was a musical showcase at Michiru's university. She was playng the violin. The other senshi were in the audience.

"You're going to rock, Michiru!" Minako hugged her.

Haruka gave her a good luck kiss before she performed.

She came out with her violin. If Nyanko was telling the truth, then Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon would attack right when she came off stage.

She started to play Moonlight Sonata.

The other senshi got ready to attack. Sailor Star Fighter was ready to take out Sailor Tin Nyanko if she betrayed them. The other senshi either poised themselves to protect Michiru or fight Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon.

When Michiru was done playing, she met a thunderous amount of applause. The certain closed.

"Galactia Scales!"

Michiru had little time to move. Luckily (for her) she didn't have to. Sailor Uranus took the hit.

Michiru screamed as her lover hit the ground in front of her.

Sailor Star Healer led the charge against their foe. "Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon suspected that this would be a trap and he fell through a trap door.

He ran under the stage to come back around the other side.

Ami was following him with her computer. "He's going to appear from over there."

The senshi charged, getting ready to attack again.

"Transform, my love," Sailor Uranus told her. "Fight for me."

"I can't leave you."

"I'm too stubborn to die. Go fight!"

"Neptune Power Make up!"

She transformed into Sailor Neptune. Her bow and violin were weapons that she grabbed so she could join the fight.

"Galactica Scales!" Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon sent the attack before she sent fire blasts out from her bracelets. To her surprise, she met an equally strong counter attack.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

It would have been a stalemate except for "Submarine Violon Tide!'

She blasted Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon off the stage.

Sailor Tin Nyanko was having doubts about betraying Galactica. As Sailor Moon went to heal Sailor Uranus, Sailor Tin Nyanko got ready to attack. She took out her cat gun but before she could fire, she heard, "Star Serious Laser!"

Sailor Star Fighter got her in the back, knocking her down.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon healed Sailor Uranus. She was still unconscious, but she would recover.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon disappeared in the crowd.

Sailor Star Healer wanted to blast her to hell, but she was afraid of hitting innocents so she held back.

They got Sailor Uranus home. Ami's mother came to check on her and said she just needed to rest and stay hydrated. "I can set up a IV here since I know she hates hospitals. Keep her salt levels up too. Feed her chicken soup and keep her on bed rest. I'll check on her tomorrow."

The girls headed home, leaving Michiru some alone time with Haruka.

Yaten and Makoto walked home together. Seiya and Taiki went off with their girlfriends. "I should have been able to knock her out. I'm stronger than she is, I know it."

"Strength isn't always about attacking," Makoto told her. "You showed restraint, which requires even more strength."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"I should know. I got expelled from my last school for fighting."

"What happened?"

"I got bullied a lot. After my parents died, the other girls looked at me funny because I was in foster care and I'm taller than the other girls."

"That's terrible."

"Well, kids suck."

"Yeah they do. I didn't know my parents. None of us did."

"Who raised you?"

"The Princess. She's not quite a mother, but she's the closest I ever had."

"You must really miss her."

"I do, and I know it's selfish of me, but I'm afraid that Seiya and Taiki will want to stay here with their girlfriends, and I'll be all alone. What if we don't find our Princess?"

His dislike of Rei and Ami wasn't personal at all; it was fear driven.

Makoto hugged him. "Sometimes, I feel alone too. All of my friends have boyfriends, and it sounds dumb, but I'm afraid I'll be all alone in the end."

Yaten couldn't believe that. "You're much too pretty to be left alone."

Makoto laughed. "I don't hear that a lot."

"You should."

Before Makoto could respond, Yaten kissed her. It was short and sweet. Then, he felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over …"

Makoto crashed her lips onto his. The two started kissing in the middle of the sidewalk. They both had abandonment issues. Neither one readily would let someone into his or her heart, but they were able to find solace in each other.

Yaten walked her home, chastely kissing her goodnight.

He walked home with the biggest grin on his face. Seiya wouldn't let him live it down.

"You kissed her!"

"Did NOT!"

"We followed you," Taiki admitted.

"YOU WHAT!"

"We made up the whole leaving with our girlfriends thing," Seiya laughed. "We knew you wanted Makoto!"

Yaten wanted to beat up both of his brothers. He was at a disadvantage being two on one, even if he was the strongest.

After facing another humiliating defeat, Sailor Tin Nyanko begged Galaxia for another chance.

"I'll give you a chance to make yourself useful."

"Really?" She was relieved.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon destroyed her rival's bracelet killing her. Now Galaxia knew that Sailor Heavy Metal had what it takes to kill. "Now that was useful."

The last two evil senshi started to plan their next attack.

"I think they have been too close together," Sailor Heavy Metal said of the former evil senshi. They have been attacking every two weeks. "It's been too predictable."

"You're right. We should take at least a month off."

A month off was Valentine's Day. Perfect. They were all coupled up, which meant they would all be split into pairs.

"You'll do a round robin picking them off pair by pair," Galaxia told her last minion. "You best not fail me again."

"Don't worry. With Sailor Tin Nyanko out of my way, I will succeed."

When Nyanko didn't come back to school, it was easy to conclude that she died.

"Now we're down to one minion," Artemis realized. "The final push is coming."

The girls took shifts visiting Haruka, so Michiru could take a break, but she didn't have her apartment overflowing with people.

Usagi got her a little toy racecar for when she wake up.

"She's going to love it," Michiru said with a sad smile.

The other girls brought more practical things like food and things to help with the pain, but Usagi was just too cute not to just adore.

When Haruka did wake up, she felt like hell. "What happened to me?"

"You saved me," Michiru said as she kissed her forehead."

"Ow!"

"Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't imagine not having you there. I thought I would have had more time to attack him before she struck at you but I didn't. It was my mistake. I had to pay for it."

"Don't think like that! It was a team plan. You can't just sacrifice your life because something went wrong."

"For you, I'll sacrifice my life every time, no matter what you say."

Michiru knew she meant it too. "Well try not to do anything before you're healed up."

"That will be easy." Even Haruka's stubborn self was too sore to get up right now.


	8. Chapter 8

When the next attack didn't happen in two weeks, Ami and Taiki were suspicious.

"They've been almost like clockwork," Ami said.

"I know. They must be waiting for something."

"Do you think they're getting more evil senshi?"

"Not sure about that. Maybe they're waiting for when they think we'll be preoccupied."

"Why wait until Sailor Uranus healed?"

Taiki took out a calendar. "Let's see what's coming up."

In two weeks was, "Valentine's DAY!"

Everyone would have a date plan. They'd be spread out. There would also be big crowds all over the city.

"Of course I have a date planned," Minako said to Ami. "Sapphire's taking me out to dinner and we're going dancing and …."

"We think that Sailor Galaxia will attack us then."

"NO!"

The other girls were not so happy to have their plans ruined, but the two brainy senshi had a point.

"Maybe we should keep our reservations," Usagi said. "If they think we're splitting up, let them keep thinking that."

"Where do we go instead?" Rei wondered.

"Instead, we pick the battle ground we want. What will be empty on Valentine's Day?"

That was a hard question. "Everyone does specials or tries to get couples to come." Minako said.

"Not everyone."

"Well duh. No one will be at school but …"

"That's it," Ami said. "We'll be at the school parking lot. It's wide open. Civilian casualty risk is low."

"EW!" Minako complained. What a horrible Valentine's Day

Everyone laughed at her.

To keep up the charade, the girls bought their dresses and lingerie. The boys got flowers and gifts and everyone headed out for their supposed date location.

* * *

It was easy for Mamoru to find out where people were going. He only had to put tracers on their e-mails and phones and he got the locations.

He decided to go for the easier targets first. Usagi and Minako both had useless boyfriends, and if Usagi was out of the way, then she couldn't heal the others.

Of course, the two girls picked restaurants on the opposite end of the city. No matter. He would take out Usagi first and then get Minako.

Unfortunately, he got to the restaurant to see Usagi's parents there instead.

She figured the reservation shouldn't go to waste, so she told her parents to take it.

Undeterred, Mamoru checked her cellphone.

"Why is she at school?"

He headed over there, transforming in the bushes, before he went to her location.

Her back was turned to him. He yelled, "Galactia," but before he could say scales, he got a "Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

"Star Serious Inferno!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

Attacks came out of every direction.

He jumped in the air, vaulting over the attacks. Sailor Moon transformed in the fray. He walked right into another trap. SHIT!

While he tried to save himself, Galaxia watched. This guy is so useless. She wondered whether she should save him, let them kill him, or save him, take back the crystal and then kill him.

* * *

She decided she wanted her crystal back and emerged from the darkness. A burst of light came, blinding the senshi. When Usagi turned to see what it was, Sailor Heavy Metal Papilon attacked her from behind.

Diamond jumped in front of Usagi taking the hit.

"DIAMOND!"

He hit the ground.

She fell to him. "Why did you do that?"

"You have to save the world. If I die saving you, then I saved it too."

"You promised to never leave."

"I promised to always be there for you, and I will be, even if I die."

Sailor Moon's grief quickly turned to rage. Her eyes turned cold as she honed in on Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon. "You have betrayed me and this planet for the last time," she yelled. Her voice was ominous. "Prepare to pay the consequences."

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" Her attack blasted the evil sailor to the ground, destroying his bracelets, but he didn't die. Instead, they all got sucked into some type of vortex.

Sailor Moon found herself all alone.

"Where am I?"

"Hello my child."

"Mother?" It was Queen Serenity.

"Yes my Darling."

"What's happening?"

"You are in a suspended state of consciousness. I needed to reach you, so you can understand what's going on."

"What is going on?"

"Your attack on Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon ordinarily would have killed her, but because she is the true owner of the Golden Crystal, your attack couldn't kill her. Instead, the attack exploded, releasing so much energy that it manipulated time and space pulling everyone into an alternate dimension."

"But why did Mamoru become evil?"

"That's a complicated question. Effectively, he was seduced by Gaia, Galaxia's human alias. She was a succubus, and she stole his energy through sex."

"He started sleeping with her before he left for America," she realized.

"Yes. Her plan was to break your heart so you would lose the will to fight. Instead, you found your true love."

"But I lost him anyway."

"If you keep fighting, you will see that true love always has a chance. Don't give up, and you will see him again."

"And how do I defeat Galaxia?"

Chibi Chibi appeared.

"She will help you. You will also need the powers from all of your senshi. If they put all of their faith in you, then you can beat Galaxia!"

**Final Battle**

While Serenity was explaining this all to her daughter, the other senshi had another problem.

The vortex had caused them all to de-transform, including Galaxia. Now, she was using her abilities as a succubus to try and take control of the males.

Ami figured it out with her computer. "We need to keep the men focused on us. If we don't, she will take control of them."

Taiki heard Gaia's call and started to move towards her. Ami grabbed him, kissing him forcefully, so he would focus on her instead.

Rei grabbed Seiya before he could leave.

Makoto grabbed Yaten.

Minako straddled Sapphire and Setsuna was stuck kissing Mamoru. There was a lifetime when she would have been thrilled to call him hers, but that was back in the Silver Millennium, before he proved to be such a jackass.

Haruka was appalled. "This is so nasty!"

Michiru kissed her.

"What are you doing?"

"Distracting you."

They made out, everyone trying to tune out Gaia as much as possible.

Yaten was struggling. An erection started to form in his pants.

Makoto took it out and started to stroke him. "Just focus on me," she hissed in his ear.

Rei sucked Seiya into her mouth. He was hoping that he would have his real body back when they started to fool around, but he was in no position to complain right now.

Minako was riding Sapphire. He grunted as he used all of his willpower to purge Gaia out of his mind.

"You're only delaying the inevitable," Gaia laughed. "They will be mine."

"I'd rather die," Yaten hissed.

"That can be arranged!"

Makoto brought Yaten to his release. All of the girls took care of their boys in one way or another.

Gaia took the time to transform and was ready to kill them when Sailor Moon returned. "Not so fast!"

She stood, ready to fight. Chibi Chibi stood by her side.

She knew she couldn't do it alone. "You all need to transform!" She charged Galaxia yelling, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

Galaxia drew her sword, using it to deflect the attack. The two went back and forth, exchanging blows while the other senshi transformed including Chibi Chibi.

Galaxia stabbed Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon with her sword, but instead of dying, the senshi turned into Fuuin no Ken.

Sailor Moon narrowly dodged a glowing golden whip while picking up the sword. She yelled, "I need all of you to give me your power!"

* * *

One by one, the senshi boosted Sailor Moon. The senshi leader fought valiantly against Galaxia, choosing to keep a defensive posture because she didn't want to kill the fallen senshi.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power" She sent an attack against Galaxia. Galaxia responded with her golden whip and just when Sailor Moon thought she was done for, she felt Diamond's presence.

"I'm right here," he promised. "Now take her down."

Sailor Moon found the strength within her heart to knock Galaxia's sword out of her hand and shatter it.

The fallen senshi was terrified. "Make it fast," she said of her death.

"I don't want to kill you," Sailor Moon admitted. "Was all this worth it, killing left and right for power? Wouldn't you rather have love?"

It sounded like a stupid question, but it left her sobbing. She really did just want to be loved. She had stayed away form the world because she knew how dangerous Chaos was, and the loneliness was just what he needed to take over her body.

She nodded, begging for a new chance.

Sailor Moon gave it to her. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss." A ray of light struck the senshi, restoring her starseed back to her and releasing all of the starseeds that she had stolen. As Galaxia became pure again, Chaos was purged from her body.

Sailor Moon's heart grew bigger as she felt all of her senshi coming back to life.

Galaxia and Sailor Moon joined forces to vanquish Chaos forever.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

Galaxia boosted her attack, giving her the strength to trap Chaos in a parallel dimension.

The battle was over. They all got dropped into the parking lot.

"What the heck just happened?" Rei questioned.

Usagi started to explain.

"Galaxia trapped Chaos inside her body to save the world. She removed her starseed, to protect everyone else since it was needed to beat Chaos, and she knew he'd eventually take over her.

That little girl, Chibi Chibi received Galaxia's starseed after she released it into the universe. My mother kept her safe in that dimension we were in, so I could use Galaxia's starseed to free her from Chaos and when I healed her, all of the starseeds she had stolen got returned to their rightful owner. Now, all of our fallen senshi are back where they belong."

"Thank you for saving me," Galaxia hugged her.

"Thank you for taking on Chaos alone. You carried that burden for far too long."

Seiya had a question. "Do you know where our Princess is?"

"Right behind you."

He turned around. "PRINCESS!"

All three boys hugged her.

"It feels good to be free."

"Where did you go?" Yaten questioned.

"I was looking for the Light of Hope, Galaxia's starseed, when she trapped me in an incense burner."

"Sorry about that," she said.

"Chibi Chibi found it and kept me safe and now I'm free."

"That's why we lost your signal in Tokyo," Taiki realized.

"Yes."

Everyone had a happy ending except for Usagi. Diamond had to sacrifice his life for her to save the world.

* * *

"I know it's not the same thing," Mamoru said to her, "But maybe we could have a new chance. It wasn't my fault that I …"

She slapped him HARD across the face, stunning everyone.

"IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" She outlaid his sins. "You cheated on me and lied to me for months, tried to force me to have sex with you, tried to help destroy the world because I dumped you and you killed the only man who ever loved me, and it wasn't your fault!"

"But she was a …"

"She may have been a succubus, but you were just a scumbag."

Her passion was so strong that she turned into Eternal Sailor Moon again. "YOU HAVE BETRAYED THE WORLD FOR THE FINAL TIME. YOU WILL FACE THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT!"

She reached into his chest and took out his golden crystal. "YOU HAVE LOST THE RIGHT TO RULE THE KINGDOM OF THE EARTH!"

She gave Diamond the golden crystal and gave Mamoru Diamond's crystal.

She then cast, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" reviving Diamond once more.

That took a lot of energy out of her. She fell to the ground in her de-transformed state.

* * *

"What did she just do?" Yaten questioned.

"She just dethroned Endimyon," Setsuna said with amazement. Usagi had to make a choice. She just made it.

When the leader of the senshi came to, she was very confused, "what happened?"

"Well, you saved the world," Rei said, "and then you passed out."

"Diamond, where's Diamond?"

"He's still sleeping," Ami told her. "It will take his body some time to adjust to the new crystal."

"What?"

"You don't remember. You gave him Mamoru's crystal, making him the Prince of the Earth."

"I can do that?"

"You can," Setsuna told her. "Your mother taught you how."

"Oh."

It was two days later when Diamond woke up. "What's going on?"

Usagi was right next to him. "You're alive again."

"I died again?"

"You seem to be good at that."

"I feel different."

"I made you my king, so I could bring you back. I hope that's alright with you."

"Oh it's more than alright," he said. "You already were my queen."

It took Mamoru six days to wake up, not that anyone cared enough to count. When he did, he couldn't remember what happened to him. He felt weaker, but he couldn't come up with a cause.

He tried calling Usagi, but she wouldn't answer. Actually, none of the senshi would answer, and he tried calling them all.

Eventually, he dared show his face in the jinja.

"I was wondering when Lord Jackass would come here," Yaten snarled.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Lots of things," Yaten snapped, "but let's watch some home movies."

* * *

They showed Mamoru his many crimes. Starting with the Silver Millennium when he had an affair with Beryl. Everyone had thought she was crazy for attacking for no reason, but she was a jilted lover who was pregnant with Endymion's baby. He slept with her while he was negotiating a marriage to Princess Serenity. He dumped Beryl unceremoniously and feigned innocence when she attacked the Moon Kingdom.

Then, when they were reborn, he continued to be the self-serving jackass he was in his last life. He pretended not to remember his relationship with Usagi when he thought he could get a quick lay with Ann.

He also made a pass at Motoki's sister just to get rejected.

He started flirting with Gaia first, even though she had planned on seeking him out.

He voluntarily gave up his crystal for Sailor Heavy Papillon. He killed Tin Nyanko so he could stay with Galaxia and then he murdered Diamond while he was trying to murder Sailor Moon.

"For all of these reasons, I took your crystal," Usagi told him. "You won't be King of the Earth. You won't rule Crystal Tokyo. You won't father Chibiusa. I had to make a choice, and it was an easy one. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE YOU LYING, CHEATING, USELESS, ARROGANT, OBNOXIOUS SACK OF SHIT!"

They all chased him out of the shrine and down the block. He would never return to Tokyo.

Setsuna looked a bit sad in the end. "I can't believe I thought I was in love with him once."

Everyone turned to her.

"This was back in the Silver Millennium." She had been jealous when Queen Serenity announced the engagement, but she really had been quite lucky.

"I think we can just forget that ever happened," Yaten said.

* * *

Now, the path to the future was clear. Usagi and Diamond would form Crystal Tokyo. They would have a daughter who would be different than Usagi remembered, but her soul would be the same.

Eventually, the starlights would have to go home to their planets. Right now, however, they were planning for the reconstruction and they could do that from Earth.

Seiya was trying to spend as much time with Rei as he could before they had to go. Yaten was pretty much glued to Makoto and Ami and Taiki were trying to work out a portal, to shorten the travelling time between the two worlds.

"Now that's some weird foreplay," Seiya teased.

Setsuna was smoking a cigarette outside of a bar. They had all gone out to celebrate. She needed a break from all of the couples.

"I hear that's bad for you," Kakyuu told her.

"Well I'm pretty sure being a senshi is hazardous to health."

"I can't disagree with you there."

"But I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Me either."

The two women bonded while their friends carried on inside.

Neither of them were really partiers in the conventional sense.

"Well, I host events as apart of being the princess, but I'd rather curl up in bed with a good book."

"Me too."

They started to discuss their favorite books and debated the merits of Tolstoy and Nabukov.

"When I talk to my friends about books, they just say homework, EW!" Setsuna laughed.

"You try talking to the starlights about books. Seiya says what? Yaten says EW!" and Taiki starts talking about some science fiction I never heard of."

They laughed.

Inside, the others were drinking and dancing.

Usagi was more for the dancing and Yaten was more for the drinking.

You could tell Yaten was drunk because he started singing along when "Baby Got Back" was playing. Minako made sure to get a video on her phone.

Mamoru fled for New York. He thought they might look for him in LA at some point, so he didn't dare go back.

* * *

Unfortunately, all of his money as of recent had been Galaxia's. He was broke and the first job he found was waiting tables.

He took it as he didn't want to be homeless, but he couldn't help but curse his bad luck. He had it all. He could have just sat there and done nothing and been the king of Crystal Tokyo. Now, he'd have to struggle for everything. He'd have to get into some type of school. He couldn't wait tables forever. He was surrounded by wannabe thespians and fat customers and living in a youth hostel. His life officially sucked.

When Setsuna didn't come back inside, Michiru and Haruka went to check on her. They found her on a bench making out with the princess.

Haruka didn't know she swayed that way. "To think we could have had a threesome."

Michiru bopped her head. "Let's go inside."

They quietly tiptoed away.

* * *

Everyone had found happiness with someone. However, there were still some unanswered questions at their next senshi meeting.

"How come Gaia couldn't affect Diamond at all?" Ami questioned. The succubus had at least tempted all of the other males at one point.

"Because his will is unbreakable," Usagi told her.

"What?"

Queen Serenity had explained to Usagi how Diamond and Sapphire came back to life.

"I knew Mamoru was going to betray you again, so I brought Diamond back to life so he could protect you and I brought his brother back, so he wouldn't be without a family.

He promised he would protect you no matter what and as long as his heart remains pure, his will is unbreakable," another reason why he is a more suitable Earth King.

"And what will we do about the destroyed planets," Makoto questioned.

"All of the senshi are back where they belong," Luna said. She was very happy to learn Sailor Mau was alive once more. "Each one will have to lead a restoration project for her planet."

"We have about six years until Crystal Tokyo," Setsuna told her. "Hopefully, that's enough time to get the other planets up and running."

Usagi realized it was too hard to know what was going on with the far away planets. "I didn't even know there was trouble until Earth was the last one standing." She decided that she wanted a representative from each planet to keep her updated periodically, so she would know when trouble was brewing. "The senshi will likely be too busy leading their restoration projects, so each one should appoint someone as a diplomat."

Kakyuu decided on Taiki for Kinmoku.

Aremis volunteered to help with Mau. "It's been too long since we've last been home." He said to Usagi and Luna.

"But what about our girls?"

"I think they've grown up."

Luna reluctantly agreed.

Setsuna decided she wanted to travel. She would be the senshi at large, visiting the different planets and helping as needed. It would also give her a chance to visit her princess from time to time.

Haruka and Michiru wanted to come too, but Setsuna told them they would have a project of their own right here.

Soon, they would be adopting Hotaru, but they didn't know it yet.

One month later, they were heading their separate ways. The inner senshi were back to focusing on high school. Haruka and Michiru were in college. Setsuna was out in the galaxy. Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights were on their way back to Kinmouku.

They all had trouble saying goodbye, but Yaten was the most stubborn.

"Can't we have five more minutes?"

"You said that an hour ago," his princess chided.

He kissed Makoto goodbye. "I don't know how I'll sleep with you so far way."

Last night, they had seen a star soaring across the sky. "When you see a shooting star, know that I'm watching it and thinking of you." She kissed him once more before he had to depart.

Rei sighed. "This sucks."

Ami agreed, "I believe that would be the technical term for this."

"You're such a dork!"

The three girls started ribbing each other. They would become even closer, sharing the same fate until their loves could return.

Yaten cursed himself on the flight back. The whole time, he was afraid the others would want to stay and now he wanted to stay. Fuck my life!

* * *

When they got back to Kinmoku, it was hard to look at what had once been a gorgeous planet. The buildings were ruined, the trees burnt to the ground. They started clearing away the rubble and they planted tree olive seeds, which would eventually form a garden.

Ami had helped Taiki pick out seeds that should grow on the planet given its warm climate. One day, they would have cherry blossoms, orchids, dogwoods, crabapple trees and more.

Once they could sustain life again, they could start bringing their people back. The ones who survived had to flee when Galaxia had destroyed the planet.

While Taiki focused on the nature, Yaten and Seiya worked on putting the buildings back up, so people would have somewhere to live, work and go to school.

Kakyuu knew it didn't look like much right now, but some day, her planet would be back in action.

Luna and Artemis left for Mau. All of the remaining senshi came to see them off.

It was time to say goodbye.

"Think of it as, until we meet again," Usagi said as she hugged her feline, a tear in her eye. It would be some time before she saw her next.

"You have grown so much," Luna purred as she got ready to leave. She had once been a klutzy middle school girl who cried at everything, but now she was a true princess. She took ownership of the group and was ready to lead them. Luna had taught her everything she could.

The mood was less somber with Minako and Artemis but only slightly.

"I think this is the longest relationship I ever had," Minako teased as she said goodbye to her cat.

He rolled his eyes. "Hopefully, you and Sapphire can break this record."

She kissed his forehead and he and Luna got on their craft.

"Bye LUNA!"

"Bye ARTEMIS!"

The girls called out as they waved goodbye.

Rei took Usagi's hand. She knew it would only be a few minutes before her best friend started balling.

"I can't believe she's gone," their leader sobbed.

"I know, Odango, but she's right. You've done so much. You're ready to lead and she's needed more on her home planet." It must have been hard to be so far away when she learned it had been destroyed.

"I'm sure Sailor Mau will take good care of both of them," Ami said encouragingly.

"Let's go get ice cream," Usagi decided.

"Oh Odango," Rei teased. "Let's go!"

* * *

It took over a day for Luna and Artemis to get home. When they did, neither of them was prepared for the burnt ruins that remained.

"The temples are gone," Luna cried.

"And the gardens," where they had first met. It was all gone.

They knew it in their minds, but their hearts had gotten a rude awakening.

"Luna, Artemis?"

"Sailor MAU!"

They ran to their senshi.

"It's been so long," she scooped up both of them.

"We came when we could, but we didn't even know anything happened until Galaxia reached Earth."

"I know, and I feel like that was my fault. I didn't think it odd at all when Nyanko Suzu wanted to be my friend. She wanted to know everything about me, and by the time I realized it was suspicious, it was too late. I was dead."

"Well, she won't be coming back," Luna said decisively.

"We're here to help you rebuild."

"Oh, I can use a lot of help. I have some plans here, but I'm having trouble remembering how it all used to look."

Luna and Artemis could help with that.

Setsuna was travelling through the different planets, bringing supplies and helping to rebuild. She had seen much of the world guarding the time gates, but this was her first opportunity to see everything hands on. Often, she had to take a backseat while the world moved on. This time, she got to help it start anew.

She just left Chuu and was on her way to Lethe. It would be some time before she reached Mau or Kinmoku, but she was in no rush. She wanted to make sure that each planet got her full attention while she was there.

Spring had arrived in Japan and Diamond and Usagi were sharing a picnic under the cherry blossoms.

"I still can't believe what a crazy year I've had," Usagi told him.

"You had. I died twice," he teased.

"You did, and each time, it was for me."

"I guess that makes you trouble."

"I suppose it does," she said as she kissed him.

Usagi missed all of her friends who were off rebuilding the world, but in her heart, she knew they were doing well, and they were where they needed to be. She wondered how long it would be before all of the senshi were convened. She wasn't even sure when the last time this had happened.

Minako and Sapphire were racing each other at crown. Minako won again.

"Stop letting her win," Rei teased.

"I didn't."

"So you just don't know how to race."

He got up, giving her a chance to best Sailor V.

"Get ready to eat dirt!"

The two girls trash talked the whole time.

Minako won again.

"HOW?"

She laughed. "Maybe you should see if the fire could tell you why you lost."

"OOH!"

"Oh you little!" Rei started chasing her around the arcade.

Sapphire laughed at them.

Ami was of course, reading her book on portals.

"If I can figure out this calculation, then I should be able to move onto the next step of the project."

Makoto had no idea what her friend was talking about. "Are you going to eat those fries?"

* * *

Haruka and Michiru were making out on the couch when they heard a crying noise.

They got up and went outside to see a baby in a basket on their doorstep.

"Please take me in," the card said on the front.

"Who would just leave a baby outside?" Haruka wondered as Michiru scooped her up.

Haruka looked on the back of the card. "I know you will take good care of Hotaru. Someday, she will be quite the senshi." Setsuna.

"Is she …" Haruka started.

"Sailor Saturn?" Michiru finished.

They had wondered where the last outer senshi was.

"I bet this is why Setsuna told us to stay here," Michiru said.

"She knew. Of course she knew. Why couldn't she tell us?"

"What's the fun in that?" Michiru laughed.

* * *

Gaia started a young women's self-defense class in New York. She wanted to teach girls how to be strong and how to protect others. She had destroyed so much. She hoped that she could use her skills to help protect the world now.

Her students ranged from 12-17. Some of them were there out of pure interest. Others were sent by their parents who were either concerned about street crime or just wanted them out of the house.

She hoped that all of them would benefit.

Mamoru needed some extra cash. He was trying to get a nice apartment, and he agreed to get paid to get "beat up" by some teenage brats.

His jaw dropped when he saw that Gaia was the instructor.

"Oh this is going to be fun," she laughed.

"Fuck my life!" he muttered under his breath.

He spent the hour getting punched and kicked repeatedly. This was literally hell.

"Well," Gaia said to him as he left, '"at least you can say you were doing good in the world this time."


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue 6 years later**

"Let's GO!" Yaten yelled at the others.

"Hold your horses!" Seiya was trying to get his present ready to Rei.

Taiki was already packed. "We have plenty of time, Yaten!"

"I want to see Makoto before we get there."

"You want to _see_ her," Seiya teased.

"Shut up and move it!"

Princess Kakyuu shook her head. Her senshi sometimes were just so silly.

They got in the craft, finally, and headed for Earth.

* * *

Luna couldn't believe it. "It's finally happening!"

"I know," Artemis said excitedly.

Mau was restored. Their planet was thriving once more. The trees were back. The people and the animals lived there once again and Sailor Mau had everything under control.

"Let's go," Sailor Mau said as they landed on Earth. They left their craft and headed for the palace.

* * *

The staff was going crazy, making sure everything was just right from the decorations and lighting to the food. This was a historic moment. In less than two hours, Neo Queen Serenity would be marrying King Diamond, forming Crystal Tokyo and changing the universe as they knew it forever.

This had to be perfect.

Ikuko was helping her daughter get ready. "I can't believe my baby is getting married."

"I'm 22 Mom."

"You'll always be my baby even if you are a queen."

She couldn't believe it when Usagi told her that she was Sailor Moon or that she was the moon princess. Suddenly, it all made sense from the klutziness (fatigue), the constant eating (her energy was drained), and why she never seemed to have time for her homework (she was fighting youma at night).

Kenji and Shingo had been more skeptical, but not even they could deny that this moment was happening.

"When do we get to eat?" Shingo complained.

Kenji looked at him. "Just relax. This wedding will only happen once you know."

"Thank the stars!"

The men were in matching suits, waiting for their Odango to finally get hitched.

Diamond had proposed two years after they met and after another four years, it was finally time.

The former bartender couldn't wait. "This is it." After all this time, they would finally be together, just as he had always wanted.

Sapphire was his best man. He was, however, stealing kisses from the Maid of Honor every chance he got.

"We have to get ready," Minako chided.

"I know, but I want you now."

They were engaged. They decided to wait until after Diamond and Serenity tied the knot, not wanting to overshadow their big day.

"Hornballs, get ready," Rei covered her eyes when she yelled into Minako's dressing room.

The couple laughed at her as she retreated.

* * *

"Seriously, they're so horny," Rei complained.

"And how do you know that?" Seiya questioned.

Rei turned around, seeing Seiya in her female form (but not transformed) for the first time. She gasped.

"I hope I look alright."

Rei ran and hugged her. "You look fantastic. You're finally here!"

They had only communicated with each other sporadically since Seiya's return to Kinmoku. They had so much to rebuild.

"I am," Seiya laughed. "And I brought something for you."

Rei kissed her. "You're the only present I need."

"In that case, can I keep it for myself?"

"Baka!" she shoved her playfully.

"Now I know I'm keeping it for myself!"

Taiki found Ami.

"You're even prettier than I remembered."

Ami knew that voice from anywhere. "Taiki!"

She ran and kissed her girlfriend eagerly, almost knocking her down.

Taiki laughed as she got her footing back. "I was hoping to see you before the wedding."

"We have an hour before I have to be out there."

"Perfect."

Makoto was cranky. "My hair's a mess. My dress looks weird. Why can't anything go right today?"

"I hope at least something will go right," Yaten said.

Makoto turned around. "You're back."

"I am."

Makoto knew Yaten said she'd be there, but she still couldn't believe it. "Your hair."

It was longer than Makoto remembered and it was down.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." Makoto kissed her passionately. "I missed you so much."

Yaten hoped they wouldn't have to part again. Kinmoku was back to its natural state. It was in some ways even better than before. Yaten wanted to make a life with Makoto on Earth. She just needed her princess to agree.

Princess Kakyuu was doing her hair when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!"

Setsuna walked into the room holding a bouquet of flowers. "I heard these are your favorite."

She turned around to see Setsuna holding a bouquet of orchids.

"They are."

Setsuna handed them to her. "Enjoy them."

"They can wait." The Princess put down the flowers and kissed Setsuna. This was her first priority.

* * *

Luna couldn't open the door with her claws, so she went in through the window.

"You look gorgeous, Serenity!"

"Luna!"

The queen quickly scooped up her cat and hugged her.

Ikuko was stunned. "She can talk!"

"I told you she could talk."

"I thought you were just tricking Shingo."

Serenity and Luna laughed.

"How have you been?" she asked the feline.

"Good. Mau looks lovely again."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"It was nice to be home after so long."

"I bet it was," Serenity hoped that Luna would stay, but she would never force her.

"I realized though, that Earth is my home too."

"Are you coming back?"

"I am!"

"OH!" Serenity hugged her tightly.

"I can't breathe!"

"Sorry!"

Serenity released her. "I missed you so much."

"I can tell, and so can my intestines."

* * *

Sapphire was trying to get under Minako's dress when Artemis chided, "not until after the wedding."

"ARTEMIS!" Minako picked up her cat. "You're back."

"I said I would be."

"I know, but you're here!"

"Yes, Mina-chan. Luna and I are here. We knew you'd get yourself into trouble if we stayed away for too long."

"Me, trouble, never."

Artemis gave her a look.

"I can't help it. Trouble finds me."

"Yeah, sure!"

* * *

Guests from all over the world and from across the galaxy filled the seats. The music started. This wedding was about to begin.

Diamond and Sapphire were waiting at the end of the aisle

Setsuna was there to marry Diamond and Serenity.

Hotaru was the flower girl. She wore a beautiful purple dress as she tossed cherry blossoms while she skipped down the aisle.

Minako walked down the aisle and stood opposite Sapphire. She wore an orange dress.

Kenji escorted his daughter down the aisle. The bride was so nervous. She knew she was getting married today, but it was real all of the sudden.

"You look fabulous," her father told her as she took her place across from Diamond.

Serenity handed her bouquet to Minako and Setsuna began with the story.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, we're here to celebrate the union of King Diamond and Neo Queen Serenity who are not only starting a new life together, but are starting what will be a new chapter for the world, the beginning of Crystal Tokyo.

Marriage is one the oldest and most valued institutions that we have in society. For millennium it has been a way of bringing families together, the foundation for political alliances and an excuse to throw a really awesome party."

The crowd laughed.

"Above all else, marriage is about finding the one person who can't imagine your life without. The couple in front of me has sacrificed so much for the world and for each other. I can't imagine a better pair. If anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, please accept my offer to pay to have your head examined."

Serentiy was shocked at her variation. The crowd laughed at her facial expression just as much as they laughed at Setsuna. Yaten got a perfect picture. "This is so going on Facebook!"

Makoto glared at her just to laugh. It was a pretty good picture.

"And now the couple will recite their vows."

Serenity went first. "When we first met, I had no idea that we would ever find ourselves standing here. I wasn't sure what I expected at all when I chastised you for smoking, but what this has taught me is that everything happens for a reason. No events or actions are in isolation from the rest of the world. We are all apart of the same whole, and I am so glad that my place has turned out to be beside you. I wouldn't want it any other way."

She put a ring on his ginger.

Diamond went next. "When you told me you were Sailor Moon, I wanted to believe you, but it sounded too incredible to be true. I didn't even believe in youma and only moments later, I saw you spring into action and save innocents. It was obvious then that I was wrong, but I think you might have been wrong too. Saving the world may be what you do, but Sailor Moon isn't who you are.

I would imagine that if other people had the powers you did, they would probably fight crime. However, it isn't what you do, but it is how you do it that makes you so special.

It would be much easier to just level the bad guys and keep going, but you always save their souls when you can. Your willingness to help anyone, even if they tried to kill you moments before is what makes you who you are, and it's why I will always fight beside you, no matter what."

He put a ring on her finger.

"Do you, King Diamond take Neo Queen Serenity to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse; for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; till death parts you."

"No," he said, stunning everyone, including Serenity. "Not even death would change my mind. I will always be yours," he said as he cupped Serenity's face, "whether I'm breathing or not."

Setsuna glared at him.

Yaten got a picture of that too. "Also going on Facebook!"

"Who are you Minako?"

Serenity went next. "I will also be yours, no matter what happens or whoever tries to stand in our way."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now …"

He kissed her before she finished the sentence and the crowd cheered on as they proceeded to the pedestal where they would form Crystal Tokyo.

Diamond took Serenity's hand. The powers of his golden crystal combined with her silver crystal forming a light that enveloped the planet. Crystal Tokyo was here; their new life has just begun.

Even thought it was daytime, fireworks went off in celebration.

Haruka may have had something to do with that.

Setsuna gave her a look.

"I'm innocent!" she insisted.

* * *

Cocktails and appetizers made their way around the party. It would be a few hours before the feast.

Diamond and Serenity found themselves being congratulated by new and familiar faces. People they had not seen years hugged them.

"I'm so glad you came," she said as Seiya hugged her.

"Of course. How could I miss such an occasion?"

"She really came for me," Rei teased.

"I really came for the free food," Seiya teased.

She folded her arms in offense.

Serenity laughed. "Well we have plenty of that."

"You know I only kid," she said to Rei.

"You're not getting any tonight," Rei retorted.

"Your nose is growing," Diamond told her.

Her mouth hung open.

"Good one," Serenity agreed.

Yaten and Taiki congratulated the bride soon after.

"So Crystal Tokyo is here," Yaten said.

"I used to dread this moment, but now I'm happy."

"Why?" Taiki asked her.

"I thought I'd have to marry Mamoru."

"EW!" Yaten complained.

"The next time I see him will be too soon."

"He's pretty far away," Gaia told her. "Congratulations my Queen."

"Gaia, you're here." The two women hugged.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Is this the queen?"

"She's so pretty."

"I love her dress!"

"I love her hair!"

"Who are these lovely girls?"

"These are my warriors. I have been training them to help me patrol the galaxy and look for signs of trouble."

Gaia ended up with a fan club when she ran her studio in New York, and when they learned she was a senshi, they were eager to help.

They were ecstatic to meet the leader of the senshi, and they got to come to her wedding.

"This is so cool!"

"Finally food," Shingo filled his plate.

"This is so lovely," Ikuko said. Her baby lived in the Crystal Palace.

"I wonder what the rent is on this place," Kenji said.

"You would think business."

"What? It's got to cost an arm and a leg."

Hotaru was playing in the garden with Haruka.

"She's such a daddy's girl," Michiru told Setsuna as they enjoyed a drink in the shade.

"I'm not surprised." The little girl was on her papa's shoulders as the racecar driver ran around.

"How does it feel to be back?"

"Really good." Setsuna enjoyed her travels, but she didn't really have a home. The closest she got was Kakyuu's palace and she wasn't there nearly as much as she would have liked.

Sailor Mau was cutting up some steak kabobs for Luna and Artemis.

"I didn't forget you."

"At least someone remembered," Luna retorted as she took a bite. How is a cat supposed to eat meat on a stick?

Artemis purred. "This smells so good!"

Ami and Taiki were exploring the library in the Crysal Palace. "This is extraordinary," Taiki said of the corridor; it was just room after room filled to the brim with books.

"Serenity says that this is my library since I'm always in there and she only comes in here when she's looking for me."

Taiki laughed. "Is there not a manga section?"

"There is, but her favorite manga is in her room anyway."

"Those couches look comfortable," Taiki said.

"They are," Ami answered.

"How comfortable?" She raised a brow.

"You don't mean …"

Taiki scooped up Ami in her arms and ran for the couch. "No one will look for us for a while."

Yaten proved to be a shutterbug at the wedding, getting all kinds of candid shots of their friends.

Rei and Seiya got into some tiff and Yaten got a great shot of them sticking their tongues out at each other.

Rei turned when she heard the shutter go off.

"It's going on Facebook!"

Seiya laughed.

Rei did not.

Yaten got a shot of Hotaru putting flowers in Haruka's hair.

"That better not go on Facebook," Haruka threatened.

"Too late!"

The photographer also got a shot of Setsuna and the Princess smooching, one of Queen Serenity eating, one of Minako laughing and one of Sapphire tickling her.

Her plan was to make a photo album for their anniversary.

"Where are Taiki and Ami?" she asked Makoto.

"Library?" Ami's always there.

Yaten went to take a picture. She threw open the door and took a shot just to go, "EW!"

Ami had her hand in Taiki.

"You need to delete that!"

"I need to purge the memory from my burning eyes!" Yaten ran off dramatically.

* * *

The bell rang when it was time for the feast to begin. The hall was filled with large banquet tables. For the first time possibly ever, all of the senshi were seated around one table.

Introductions were made as they got to their seats. This would be the first of many meetings. Serenity decided that all of the senshi should try to meet at least once every five years. It was a hassle to get them all in one place, which is why it was once every five years and not more frequently.

Sailor Mau and Sailor Cocoon quickly started talking. New friendships formed and old ones reignited as the servers poured the wine and brought out the first course. This would be a nine-course meal. They would be there for quite some time.

"This was only a bite," Haruka complained.

"It's an amuse bouche," Setsuna told her.

"I'm not amused!"

Setsuna frowned.

Yaten got a photo. "This is too good!"

"You need to stop with that camera," the guardian of time told her.

"Yeah you do," Taiki told her.

"First of all, you're nasty and second of all, never!"

"What did you do?" Rei questioned.

"Some things are not polite dinner conversation," Ami answered without answering.

"Since when have we ever been polite dinner guests," Haruka retorted.

"Speak for yourself. I am a lady," Michiru insisted.

"You weren't acting like one last night!" she insisted

Jaws dropped.

Michiru bopped her head. "Unless you want the couch tonight you'll hush up."

The other tables had family members of the senshi, former classmates and colleagues, not to mention politicians and celebrities.

Serenity's family was sitting with the other senshi's families. Ami's mother knew her daughter and her friends were senshi, but many of the other family members were shocked. Yuuchiro wasn't surprised to learn Rei was Sailor Mars, but he was quite bummed when he learned that she was spoken for. He was determined, however, to find a woman to love who loved him back. Rei's grandfather was glad he wasn't running the shrine alone. Minako's parents had been in London until Usagi became queen Serenity. It was then that they learned their daughter's talents only started with singing.

Galaxia's "warriors" were seated with teenage sons of various politicians and celebrities. They were whispering back and forth as to which boys they thought were cute.

People laughed and told stories as they ate and drank to their heart's delight.

Setsuna was regaling the other senshi, telling stories of the strangest encounters she had in deep space, Haruka periodically interrupting to make bad sexually charged jokes.

Hotaru was too little to understand anyone, but she would unwittingly make the best quips.

"All of the sudden," Setsuna told them, "I heard this really strange noise."

"Like the noises mama and papa make when they're in bed?" she was just too innocent!

For once, Haruka was speechless and the other senshi started guffawing.

"Not quite like that Hotaru."

* * *

Towards the end of the meal, it was time for speeches. Minako went first.

"Everyone who knows me knows that I love to talk, but I had the hardest time preparing this speech. There seemed to be no words to capture how perfect Diamond and Serenity are for each other. How can I give a brief anecdote when the real story was a tale for the ages?

I realized that I can't, so I decided to simply tell my favorite Diamond and Serenity story.

Diamond asked me to go ring shopping with him. He wanted to pick out the perfect ring for Serenity (then Usagi).

Of course, someone who shall not be named (Rei), saw Diamond at the jewelry store with another girl and incorrectly told Diamond that he was buying jewelry for someone else.

Diamond planned this elaborate proposal where he'd take her to this fancy restaurant. She would get this dessert inside of a chocolate shell, and when she cracked it open, she would get a ring box. It sounded like a great story to tell the kids.

Unfortunately, Serenity was in a terrible mood because she thought he had another girlfriend. She was cranky the whole date.

When he suggested they get dessert, she told him she wasn't hungry, the first time ever in history that Serenity was not hungry."

Everyone laughed.

"He tried to get her to order the dessert and she refused. He finally said, fine, I'll order the dessert and when he tried to get her to take a bite of it, she took the plate and smashed it in his face, causing the ring box to fall out of the dessert and onto the floor. It was only then that she realized the jewelry box had been for her all along.

Of course she said yes, and then she apologized for covering his face in chocolate. Once they laughing stopped, she was suddenly starving and needed dessert. Cheers to the best couple I know."

Sapphire went next.

"As some of you know, Diamond and I died and were reborn. We don't remember our past life. We just woke up in apartments and somehow seemed to have a life that had been planned for us, apartments paid for, jobs secured, it was like we were just started off as adults.

To some that seems tragic, how could we not have childhoods, but I think it all worked out for the best.

Anyone who knows Diamond knows he's a big kid anyway, and he really doesn't remember his life before he met Serenity. What is usually just a cheesy line has become a truism in his case and I think it's best we both got to start over with the woman who matters most. Cheers!"

After the speeches came dessert. As a play on Diamond's proposal, the desserts were served in chocolate domes.

Serenity found herself rewarded with vanilla ice cream with strawberries and whipped cream on top.

When Setsuna cracked into hers, however, there was no dessert inside. Instead, there was a ring box.

Princess Kakyuu got down on one knee. "Will you be my queen and make me the happiest person on Kinmoku!"

Setsuna happily accepted in front of a cheering table. Even more good news was there to follow.

"With your help, my planet has been rebuilt, my people are back home and I have new senshi in training. Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, I couldn't have done this all without you, and to put a spin on a tradition, my wedding gift to you is that you are free. Once I marry Setsuna, I am releasing you from your posts, and you are free to start anew wherever you wish."

Each girl was surprised and thrilled to have a chance to start with the girl who mattered to her most. Weddings are a day for happiness, and they couldn't be happier if they tried.

"I don't know what to say," Yaten admitted.

"Try thank you," Seiya teased.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"That's their primitive way of saying thank you," Taiki said. "Thank you Princess."

"No, thank you. I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

* * *

Once the dessert was cleared, it was time for the couple's first dance. Serenity had taken lessons, so she wouldn't klutz out.

"Relax," Diamond said to her softly. "You're doing quite well."

"I still can't believe this is all happening. We're married. Crystal Tokyo is here. Everyone is settling down."

"Chibiusa will be here before we know it," he told her.

"I know!" Luna and Artemis would be having Diana. The senshi would be having their own children. Their family was going to grow so much.

Gaia was still looking for romance. She had focused more on her work over the past six years, but she wanted someone to share her life with as well.

She looked over to see a shaggy haired boy in a tux. He was kind of cute. She smiled at him and he made his way over to her.

"I'm Gaia," she told him.

"Yuuchiro!"

"What do you do Youchiro?"

"I work at the Hiwaka Shrine."

"And how do you find that?"

"It's great, what do you do?"

"I teach a women's self defense class in New York. I also patrol the galaxies."

"I've always wanted to get closer to the stars."

"Maybe you can."

"Would you like to dance?"

Rei sighed in relief when she saw him with a girl. "He finally can stop wishing for the impossible."

"You won't miss your little admirer," Seiya teased.

"I think I'll see him plenty."

The two girls took to the dance floor.

The music was fast paced. People danced freely. Hotaru was stealing the show with her dance moves. Haruka and Michiru were struggling to keep up.

Queen Serenity looked down on the world, happy to see everyone had a happy ending.

Well, almost everyone.

All around the world, people watched the broadcast of Diamond and Serenity's wedding.

Mamoru kept flipping through the channels trying to find something else to watch, but nothing was working out for him.

After getting frustrated, he turned off the television and opted for a different kind of entertainment.

An hour later, a prostitute entered his apartment.

"What's your name?" he questioned.

"They call Pandora." Little did he know, he was about to become cursed.

**THE END**


End file.
